Regal Sweets
by outlawqueenforeverinmyheart
Summary: Once Upon A Time Alternate Universe with Outlaw Queen. Robin and Regina meet at a bakery in New Orleans, but can he win her over with his charm.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills is a single mom who lives in the city of New Orleans. She has one son and his name is Henry. Henry is 10 years old and attends Newman School.

Regina owns a bakery in uptown New Orleans. Henry attends school by scholarship and that is how he is able to attend one of the top schools in the city. They live in an apartment not far from Henry's school. It helps because she is able to walk him to school and also walk to work.

Regina's bakery is one of the best in the city. Regal Sweets is Regina's whole life. It has been given four stars by the food critic for the delicious treats that are homemade. Her bakery is located on one of the busiest streets in the city. There are many schools around and she gets a lot of business from the local high school students and even the two colleges that are located down the street.

It was a beautiful day in September and Regina was walking Henry to school. "How do you like this new school year so far?" She asks Henry. "It's really fun. We have already been learning a lot and we are going on a field trip next month for History class." He says excitedly. "That sounds exciting. You can tell me more about it tonight." She says as they approach his school. "Okay, mom. I'll see you after school." He says giving his mom a hug. "Have a good day." She says as he runs into the school.

Regina walks toward her bakery and sees her employees waiting for her. Her employees are also her really good friends and they would take turns babysitting Henry whenever she needed them too.

Emma Swan is a college student at Loyola University and she would work every day between classes. She loved her job and always wanted to spend her time at the bakery when she could. She worked the front counter and dealt with sales.

Mary-Margaret Nolan graduated from Loyola with a business management degree. She wanted to help Regina as much as possible. She married David Nolan a couple months after she graduated. They have been married for a little over a year now. She also works with Emma at the front counter, but also began helping Regina manage after she graduated.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I just dropped Henry off at school." She says unlocking the door. "It's okay Regina. We were only here for like 5 minutes." Mary-Margaret said. "Okay let's get this day started." She said with a smile.

They walked inside and Regina went straight to her office. She set up her laptop and put her purse under her desk. Mary-Margaret followed her and started working on the business and making sure everything they needed was ordered. Regina walked to the kitchen and began working. They didn't open till 1:00 pm, but they were open from 10-12 strictly for placing orders.

Regina worked alone in the kitchen. That's why she went in so early every day. She baked everything on her own. She starts with the same thing every day, cookies, then cupcakes, then brownies. She had three ovens in the back and she made batches in bulk. In one mixing pot, she could make about 200 hundred cookies, 10 pans of cupcakes, and 10 pans of brownies. After she does the most common things, she starts making some specialties. She makes apple pie, crème puffs, specialty cakes, and her favorite apple turnovers. She makes other pies and turnovers but only at request.

It is normally around 10 when she begins to make her specialties. She makes a certain number of pies, crème puffs, and specialty cakes every day. Before she begins, she brings out the cookies, cupcakes, and brownies that she has finished and brings them to Emma to put out. Regina then goes back to work in the kitchen.

Regina just put everything in the oven around 11:30 and has some time to rest. Emma runs in the kitchen. "Hey I have to get to class and Mary-Margaret is on the phone. Can you take this order for me?" She asks. "Yeah, Emma go to class." She said smiling.

Emma runs back into the store. "The owner will be with you in a moment." She says. "Thank you." The gentleman says and she runs out the door.

Regina grabs a towel and wipes her hands. "Can I help you?" She asks.

The man turns around and he is taken aback. He finds himself staring at the beautiful woman who is standing behind the counter. He comes out of his thoughts. "Yes, are you the owner?" He asks.

"I am." She says smiling.

"Great, I need to place an order for cupcakes." He says.

"Okay." She smiles and turns around to grab an order sheet.

He couldn't help but stare at this woman. She had the most beautiful curves and her eyes were a beautiful dark brown. All he could do was smile.

She turns back around and leans on the counter. "Okay. I need your name, a phone number, and when they need to be ready." She says looking up at him.

"Robin Locksley. My cell number is (504)-565-1905." He says putting his hands on the counter. "I need them for next Friday." He says smiling.

"Okay. How many, what flavor, and what type of icing?" She asks still looking down.

"I need 200. That's why I came a week and a half early." He says with a laugh.

She looks up. "Well, thank you." She says smiling.

"I was thinking 100 of them chocolate and 100 of them vanilla." He says. "Do you do specialty icing like flowers?" He asks curiously.

"I do actually. It's time consuming so thank you for giving me warning. I can make roses and sunflowers." She says.

"Sounds perfect. Put the sunflowers on the chocolate ones and the roses on the vanilla ones." He smiles.

"Okay, well I will have these for you for next Friday. You can pick them up anytime next Friday." She says. "Your total will be one hundred even."

"Okay, thank you." He says reaching into his pocket and handing her a credit card.

She does the transaction and gives him the receipts. "Just bring this back when you pick them up." She says smiling.

He takes them from her. "Thank you..." He stops because he didn't know her name.

"Regina." She says with a smile.

"Well, thank you Regina." He smiles and walks out.

Robin is the Vice President of major advertising firm in uptown New Orleans. His drive from the bakery is about 20 minutes depending on traffic. As he drove to work, the only thing on his mind was Regina.

-  
He went back to the bakery the next day. He needed to see her. She had been on his mind since he ordered the cupcakes. He went back right before she closed which was at 10.

Regina happened to be the last one there and she was sitting behind the counter. She looked up when she heard the bell on the door. She stood up.

"Hello, Regina." He says with a smile.

"Robin? Right?" She asks hoping she remembered.

"Yes." He smiles. "I was hoping I could get a cupcake before I went home."

"Sure." She smiles. She went and got a chocolate and vanilla cupcake. "Here ya go." She says.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it." She says with a smile. She grabs her purse and her keys. She walks out behind him.

He sees her start to walk by herself. "Regina, do you need a ride?" He asks.

"No, I live right down the street. I just walk." She says.

"Well, how about I walk with you." He says smiling. "Can't have a beautiful woman walking alone at night."

She smiles. "Okay." She says looking away.

They began to walk. "Where do you work?" She asks curiously. "I'm the Vice President of an advertising firm uptown. We have a benefit next week and that is why I was ordering the cupcakes."

"That's interesting and I appreciate you coming to my bakery." She smiles.

They approach her apartment because it wasn't far. "Okay, this is my stop. I appreciate you walking with me." She smiles.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you soon Regina." He smiles and walks away.

She walks inside and closes the door behind her. She leans against it and smiles.

Robin finally got home and his son, Roland, was there to greet him. He put his son to bed and then went to his room. He laid down in his bed and fell asleep with Regina on his mind.

Robin continued the same routine every day. Except instead of walking her home he would start a conversation up in the store. One night he stayed an hour passed closing and they had coffee and dessert. He was really starting to like this woman and he wanted to ask her out. He just wanted to wait for the right moment.

Regina loved the fact that this man was so nice to her. He walked her home one night, he stayed till closing to make sure she got home safe, and he even stayed three nights passed closing just to talk. She didn't want to admit it, but she really liked this guy.

It was the Wednesday before Robin was supposed to pick up the cupcakes. He walked in at his regular time, right before she closed.

She smiled when he walked in. "Hey, Robin. I assume you want a cupcake." She said laughing.

"I think I'm going to change it up." He said leaning on the counter.

"Oh are we going to get a cookie today?" She asked walking toward the cases.

"Actually, I was hoping for a date." He says.

She turns around a little shocked.

"I was hoping you would accompany me to the benefit Saturday night." He says.

She was still shocked and couldn't believe this was happening. She came out of her thoughts and she grabs him a cupcake. She grabs an icing bag and writes something on it.

She walks back and smiles. She hands him the cupcake and goes to get her purse not saying a word.

He looks down. On the cupcake, in icing is "I'd love too." he smiled and looked up.

"Want to walk me home?" She asked with a smile.

He looks at her and hands her the cupcake. She laughs. "You can eat this one." He says. "I've had plenty this week." He laughs.

She smiles. She locks the door to the bakery and they walk toward her house. "So, what should I wear on Saturday?" She asks.

"I hope you don't mind, but it is formal." He says looking down.

"No, not at all. I'll just need to find something." She says. He walks her up to her door. She turns around and faces him. "What do you see in me? I mean you come to my bakery to order cupcakes and then you comeback every night just to talk." She says with a chuckle.

He smiles and takes her hand. "I see a beautiful woman who I want to get to know better." He says and kissed her hand. "And I'm hoping she won't mind if I drop by her work so we can have lunch tomorrow."

"I don't think she'll mind." She says smiling.

"Then I will see you tomorrow at noon." He says. "Until tomorrow, Regina."

She smiles and watches him walk away. She walks inside and leans against the door. She couldn't believe what just happened, but she was so happy right in that moment.

Regina took the morning off to go shopping. It didn't take her long to find the perfect dress. It was a red A-line dress that hugged her curves just right. She ran back to the bakery and it was 11:45. She knew Robin would be there soon, but she needed to start on some baking. She went into the kitchen and started with cookies because they were running low. They were in the mixer when she heard a knock on the door. She was alone today and that's why she locked the door. She walks to the door and sees Robin. She smiles and unlocks the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm by myself today so I locked it." She said letting him and closing the door behind him.

"That's okay." He says smiling. "I hope you don't mind, but I got us subway because that was the closest thing." He says laughing.

"I love subway." She says smiling. "Come in the back I have to put cookies in the oven."

He followed behind her and she gave a stool to sit on. She starts scooping out cookie dough onto pans and he watches. Then she started a conversation.

They talked about where they grew up and went to school. Just things about themselves. One thing she was afraid to mention was that she had a son, but she felt like he needed to know. She puts all the pans of cookies in the oven and then sits down across from him.

"Robin, there is something I want to tell you." She looks at him. "I have a son."

"There is nothing wrong with having children Regina. I have a son as well." He said smiling.  
"His name is Roland and he is 5 years old."

"My sons name is Henry and he is 10." She says.

They began discussing where they both went to school and just things they liked to do for fun. Regina had finally finished eating and took the cookies out of the oven and put them in the cases. He just stayed sitting and watched her work alone.

She finally comes down and sits. "Wow, you have quite a system here." He says.

"Yeah, I got used to it after a while. This is my safe place, my home and I don't really like people in here and knowing my recipes." She says.

"I'm just amazed you do it all on your own." He says smiling.

"Yep, always have." She said proudly. "I did want to ask you, what time I needed to be ready tomorrow night."

"I will pick you up at 7. The benefit starts for 8." He said grabbing her hands in his. "I'm so happy you said you would come with me." He says with a smile.

"Me too," she says. "I even found a dress."

"I'm glad. I don't want you to freak out about meeting people though. There will be a lot of people, but I'm going as the VP of the company and I will know very few people there as well." He said laughing.

"That's okay. I'm just shocked you asked a complete stranger." She said.

"You're not a stranger to me. I've gotten to know you over the past week and I feel like I have known you forever." He says squeezing her hands.

She smiles not knowing what to say.

"I have to get back to work, but thank you for letting me have lunch in your safe place." He says standing up. "I can't wait for tomorrow night." He says and kisses her cheek. "See you tomorrow Regina."

Something about the way he said her name just made her fall a little harder. Then she realized he doesn't have her number. She quickly writes it down. "Robin." She says running from the back. "You might want this." She says handing him a piece of paper. "Thanks for lunch." She smiles and walks back into the kitchen.

He opens the paper to find her name and number on it. He smiles when he reads the note. "Can't wait for tomorrow!" He smiles and heads back to work.

Regina wakes up the next morning really excited. She had Mary-Margaret and Emma take Henry for the day so she would be alone. After she told Henry goodbye, she went upstairs to check her phone. She laid down on her bed and saw that she had a text message.

She opened it and it read. "Good morning, beautiful. I can't wait to see you tonight! -Robin."

Regina had butterflies in her stomach. She never thought someone could make her feel like this again. She smiled and texted him back. "Good morning, handsome. I can't wait to see you either."

They texted back and forth for two hours just talking and flirting. At around noon she told him she had to go.

"I have to go "

"Awww why :'("

"I'm going eat, then I'm going to start getting ready."

"Ohhh for what?"

"If I remember correctly, I have a date with a sweet and handsome guy.;)"

"Ohhh. Who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Robin. I think you may have met him."

"A few times㈳6"

"I'll see you tonight. "

"Indeed you will."

She read his last message and then ran into the kitchen to quickly eat. After she ate a sandwich, she began getting ready.

It was now ten minutes to seven and she was finally ready. She had her red A-line dress on, black stilettos, and bright red lipstick. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was nervous.

The doorbell rang at exactly seven. She opened the door and Robin was in a tux holding a dozen white roses. She was in awe.

"Regina, you look stunning." He says standing in the doorway.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said smiling.

"These are for you." He says handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful, Robin. Thank you." She says kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go put these in some water, if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead." He says with a smile.

She runs to the kitchen and finds a vase. She gives them water and hurries back.

"Okay. Ready whenever you are." She says grabbing her purse.

He opens the door and she follows locking the door. She turns around and sees a limo. Robin holds his arm out for her to grab. "Shall we?" He asks.

She smiles and takes his arm. "I didn't know it was that fancy of an event." She says.

"It was already paid for, so I thought I would take advantage of it, since this is our first date." He smiles. "Well, official." He says with a chuckle.

He opens the door for her. "Thank you." She says as she sits down. Robin closes her door and runs around to the other side. He opens the door and sits down next to her. He immediately grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. She loved that about him. The fact that he didn't hesitate and he isn't afraid to show how he feels.

She looks at him. "Thank you again for the flowers, Robin. They were really beautiful." She says smiling.

"You are very welcome." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I decided to get the white ones since you're wearing red." He says with a chuckle.

She looks down and laughs. "I would have loved them no matter what." She said looking back at him.

They talked till they arrived at the Hilton hotel in downtown New Orleans where the benefit was being held. He runs to the other side and opens her door. He reaches for her hand and helps her out of the car. He pulls the tickets out of his pocket and hands them to a man. He walks inside with her hand in his and they find a table and sit down.

They decide to eat first. They stand up and find all their favorite foods. They sit down and he asks her if she wants something to drink and goes gets them both a glass of red wine. They talk, eat, and drink. Regina was having the best time with him and it was almost if nobody was in the room with them; it felt like they were alone.

"Regina, would you like to dance?" He asks standing up.

"I would love too." She smiles and takes his hand.

They walk to the dance floor and a slow song began to play. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraped his around her waist. They began dancing to one of Regina's favorite songs, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

"I love this song." She says smiling. He smiles and takes her hands and starts spinning and twirling her around. He loved seeing her smile. It was so loud in there that he couldn't tell her or barely talk to her. It was so hard to hear. They continued to dance for another 30 minutes. He leans into her ear. "Do you want to go for a walk? He whispers. She nods her head. He takes her hand and they head outside.

They walked to the river walk. It was a beautiful night and the lights of the city shined off of the river. As they walked by the river, the wind picked up and became chilly. He took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Here, it is a little chilly out here." He says holding it out. "Thank you." She smiles and puts her arms in the sleeves. She reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers.

She looks up at him. "Thank you for tonight. I had a great time." She says with a smile.

"Well, thank you for coming with me." He says looking at her. "I was actually really nervous about asking you." He says shyly.

"Really? Why was that?" She asks.

"Because you are so gorgeous and I really wanted to get to know you and I was so afraid you were going to tell me no." He said with a laugh.

She blushes. "I'm glad you did." She says stopping and facing him. "Me too," he says grabbing her other hand.

This was the perfect moment. He lifted her chin and kissed her. It was slow and sweet. Something else Regina liked about him. He was caring. They pull away slowly. She looks at his lips and sees her red lipstick on his lips. She laughs a little. "I'm sorry." She says bringing her thumb to his lips and gently wiping her lipstick off. He laughs with her. "Don't worry about that." He says and kisses her lips again. Just as slow and sweet as the last one but it lasted longer. His hands were in her hair and hers were around his waist.

They finally pull away. He leans his forehead against hers and she smiles. She takes his hand and they keep walking. "So, I was thinking if you don't have to be anywhere; we could go back to my place and have a glass of wine and talk." She says looking up at him. "That sounds perfect." He said smiling.

They walked back to the hotel in comfortable silence. The waited outside for the limo. He pulls up and they both get in. The same comfortable silence on the way home. They arrived at her house and walked inside.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go change out of this dress. I'll be back." She said smiling and walked down the hall. He admired her as she walked. She walked with so much elegance and poise that it was hard to look away.

She put on a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt. She came out of her room and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed to glasses and a bottle of wine. She went into the living room where he was sitting on the sofa. She poured the wine and then handed him a glass. She puts her glass down on the table and goes to the fire place. She starts the fire and then sits down next to him. He puts his arm around her and she puts her head on his shoulder. They sit in silence until he spoke.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. You made this so much more fun than it was going to be." He said kissing her head.

"I'm glad you asked me. I haven't been out in a long time. It was really fun." She said smiling.

He looks down at her. "You know you have a beautiful smile." He said.

She looks up at him. "Thank you. You are being such a gentleman tonight. I have never been treated like this. I feel like royalty." She said with a chuckle and puts her empty glass on the table. He does the same and takes her hand in his.

"Your beautiful name is Latin for Queen. You should always be treated like royalty." He says seriously.

She was speechless after that. She turned her body and put her legs on top of his. "I actually didn't know that." She says looking up at him.

"Well, now you do. And now I really have to step up my game for the queen." He said with the biggest smile on his face and put his arm on top of her legs.

"After tonight, I think you have already won me over." She says with a smile. She grabs his face and kisses him. Much more passionate than the first two. This felt normal and right. She couldn't believe she was falling for him so quickly. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other was slowing rubbing her back. Her hands were now on his shoulders. They hadn't pulled away. It was perfect and neither wanted to be the first to break this moment.

She pulled away first and kept her forehead against his. "That was perfect." She said smiling with her eyes still closed just taking in the moment.

"No, no you're the perfect one." He said rubbing her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him with so much love in her eyes. All she saw was his beautiful blue eyes. She was mesmerized. "I'm the furthest thing from perfect." She said. "Not to me." He said kissing her again. The passion from him was unreal. They kissed for what seemed like forever. She pulled away breathless.

"You really know how to take someone's breath away." She says smiling.

He smiles back. "You should know a lot about that. You have been taking my breath away since the moment I saw you. When I saw you at the bakery, I was mesmerized."

She smiles at his words. "You are the first person to ever tell me that." She says and wipes the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He says kissing her nose.

She laughs. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I normally don't cry in front of people." She says wiping her eyes again.

"Even when you cry, you are so beautiful." He says moving the hair out of her face.

"Okay, stop or I'm really going to cry." She says laughing.

He laughs. "Okay well it's getting late. I should be getting home." He says standing up and reaching for her hand.

She takes his hand and walks with him to the door. "Oh wait your jacket is in my room. I'll be right back." She walks to her room and grabs his coat. She comes back and hands it to him. He smiles. "Thank you." He says grabbing her hands. "I had a really great time tonight Regina."

"Me too. Thank you for the roses. I love them." She said smiling.

"Anything for the queen." He says kissing her lips. He pulls her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and wraps his around her waist. She turned her head to the side to deepen the kiss. When she did, he brought his hand into her hair. They kissed for around five minutes until she pulled away completely breathless. "Until next time, Regina." He said pulling away from her. She smiled and watched him walk down to the sidewalk. He turned around and he smiled then disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

(The next morning)

Regina woke up to the light coming through the window. She looked at her phone and checked the time. It was around 9:30, but she decided to stay in bed because Henry wouldn't be home till 10. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She was thinking about last night and then her phone vibrated. She grabbed her phone and saw a text message from Robin.

"Good morning, gorgeous ️."

She smiled when she read it and quickly responded.

"Good morning, handsome ️."

She saw he read the message, but he didn't answer. About a minute later her phone was ringing. He was calling her. She hurried and answered it.

"Hi."

"Hello, beautiful. I just really needed to hear your voice."

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest."

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well. How about you?"

"I slept wonderfully."

"That's good. I miss you."

"I miss you more. How about we have lunch today?"

"I wish but I have to go into work today."

"Awww, well then I guess I'll have to wait to see you."

"How about you come today. I'll be by myself and I would love some company."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Good."

She gets an idea and decides to FaceTime him.

"Hey, let me call you back."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

She hangs up the phone and quickly FaceTime's him.

She waits for it to connect and smiles when she sees him.

"Hi."

"So, this is why you wanted to call me back."

She laughs. "Yeah, I just thought since you wanted to see me that it would be better to FaceTime."

"I did want to see you." He laughs. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my bed. I haven't gotten up yet." She chuckles. Then there is a knock at her door. "I think my son is home. I'll be right back. And you better not hang up."

"I won't I promise." He smiled and watched her get out of bed.

She placed the phone on her nightstand and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Henry. "Hey Henry."

"Hey mom! How was that benefit thing." He asked giving her a hug.

"It was really fun." She said hugging him back. "Thanks for keeping him Mary-Margaret."

"Not a problem. We had fun." Mary-Margaret said. "I better be going, see you tomorrow Regina."

Mary-Margaret left and Emma keeps Henry on Sundays while she works. "Alright, my little prince, time to start that homework."

"Okay." He groans and sits down at the counter. Emma sits with him and starts her own assignments.

"I'll be in my room if y'all need me." She says and runs back into her room. She picks up the phone and sits down on her bed.

"Sorry, Henry came home."

"That's okay, I'm a patient person." He smiles.

"So, where are you at?"

"I am in my home office."

"That's fancy." She says with a laugh.

"Not really." He says laughing.

"I'll be at work for 11:30, if you are going to come by."

"Of course I am coming to visit you. I'll bring your favorite for lunch too." He says smiling.

"Subway?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course." He said.

She laughs.

"You have the sexiest laugh." He says smiling.

"Oh I do?" She asks smirking.

"You do." He says smiling. "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" She asks smiling.

"I would love to have you over after work. I have a hot tub and you could relax after work today. And if you want you can stay for dinner and I'll cook." He says hopefully.

"Well, am I going to be in this hot tub alone?"she asks frowning.

"You definitely won't be alone." He said smirking.

"Good. Then I guess I better get ready for work and pack a bag." She says biting her lip.

"You better." He says chuckling. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, see you in a few." She smiles then hangs up.

She gets ready and then packs a bag with her favorite bikini in it. She thought she would hesitate putting it in the bag, but she didn't. She puts shoes on and heads to the bakery.

She gets inside and puts her stuff in the office. She walks to the kitchen, puts her apron on, and gets to work. She starts with the cookies and gets everything mixed. That is when she heard the bell on the door. She stayed looking down and waited for him to walk in.

He clears his throat and she looks up. He standing in the doorway with his hand behind his back. They both smiled and walked closer to each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back hugging her tight.

"Hello, Regina." He said sweetly.

"Hi." She said kissing his lips.

He kisses her back. He pulls away and pulls a single rose.

She smiles. She takes it from him and kisses him again. "Thank you. You are the sweetest." She said smiling.

"You're welcome. And no your the sweet one." He said kissing her nose. "I brought lunch, do you wanna eat?"

"Sure." She said.

He went grabbed the food and they began eating. They talked and laughed while they ate. She finished and immediately got up and started working. He picked up their trash and just sat and watched. He loved watching her work. She was so focused. She was making small balls of cookie dough and putting them on pans. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled. He put his head on her shoulder.

"You are so focused when you work. It is so sexy." He says kissing her cheek.

She turns her head and looks at him. He doesn't give her time to speak. He kisses her lips, slowly and sweetly. She smiles in to it. She pulls away and continues her work. He stays behind her until she finishes all the pans.

"Wanna help me put these in the oven?" She asks.

"Sure." He says smiling.

They put all of them in the oven and he sits back down. She turns the ovens on and looks at him. "You want some dessert?" She asks.

"I would love a cupcake." He says smiling.

"I'll be right back." She says smiling. She walks in the front and grabs two cupcakes. She walks back in and walks up behind him and puts the cupcake in front of him. He turned his head and accidentally got icing on his face.

She laughs. "I'm sorry. I'll get it." She takes her finger and wipes it off. She goes to lick it off her finger, but he quickly takes her hand and licks the icing off. She watches in awe as he slowly licks her finger. "That tastes amazing." He says smiling.

"Well it is homemade." She says proudly. He sticks his finger in the icing and he pretends to eat it, then quickly puts the icing on her nose. She laughs and does the same thing to him. They laugh together, until she takes the cupcake and puts the icing right on his mouth. She laughs and then turns away. "Oh no." He gets up and grabs her around the waist and kisses her cheek getting the icing all over her cheek. She laughs and turns around in his arms. He looks at her.

"You have icing all over you face." She said laughing. She stops and kisses his lips. He thought it was the right time. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. They kiss for around five minutes. She pulls away and couldn't help but laugh. They both had icing all over there mouths. They both lick there lips getting what was left of the icing off there mouths. She goes to grab and napkin to wipe her face, but he stops her. He takes his tongue and licks the icing off her face. She laughs. "That tickled." She said smiling.

"Oh are you ticklish?" He asks smiling.

"Don't you dare." She says grabbing his hands and backing away.

He pulls her in and tickles her. She laughs and laughs. "Robin, stop." She says through laughs. He stops and pulls her close to him. She's breathing heavy. "I could listen to that laugh forever and be completely satisfied." He says moving the hair out of her face. She grabs his face and kisses him with so much passion. She pulls away. "I'm going to take these out of the oven and we can go." She said smiling.

"Sounds good to me." He kissed her lips quickly.

She walks away and takes all the cookies out of the oven. She takes the pans and puts them in the cases. She goes to the office and grabs her bag. "Alright, I'm ready." She said.

He smiles, takes her bag for her, and takes her hand. They get in his car and he drives to his house. He held her hand the whole way there. "Regina." He says looking at her. "Yes." She says.

"I don't want you to be nervous. My son isn't with me this weekend. He is with is mother." He says squeezing her hand.

"Okay." She says. That made her feel a little better. She really didn't want to meet his son in a bikini. They pull up to his house and he runs around and helps her out. They walk inside. He takes her stuff and leads her to the bathroom.

"I'll go turn the hot tub on and get some wine and you can change. Meet me in the living room." He says smiling.

"Okay, thank you." She says smiling.

He quickly changes his clothes, then turns the hot tub on, and finally gets the wine and puts it on the side of hot tub. He walks back inside and she walks out the bathroom. He take her bag and puts it on the sofa. She was admiring his beautifully toned arms and his muscular chest. She tried not to stare. He took her hand and walked her outside. She took her towel off and put it on the chair. He was staring. She had a strapless black bikini on. He finally came out of his thoughts. He got in first and then helped her in. He sat down and pulled her close. She was still standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"You are so beautiful, Regina." He said rubbing her back. She blushed and looked down. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

"Thank you. You are so sexy." She said moving her hands down his arms. He smiles. She is standing between his legs. She leans down and kisses him again. He pulls away. "You don't want to sit?" He asks. "No, I'm okay." She says smiling.

He was going to wait and do this but he thought this was the perfect moment. "Regina, I want you to know the past week and half have been so fun. I have looked forward to seeing your beautiful face everyday. I love hearing your voice and I fall asleep with you on my mind every night. I know we haven't know each other long, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. I want us to be more than what we are right now. I hope you don't think this is going to fast, but Regina, will you please do the honor of being my beautiful girlfriend?" He says grabbing her hands.

Her smile was so big. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Robin." He smiled and turned her around pulling her into his lap hugging her from behind. "You just made me really happy." He said into her ear. "I thought you would have thought we were moving to fast." He said with concern. She pulled out of his grasp, wrapped her arms around his neck, and straddled him. "Well, now that you have me, we can take it slow from here. Let's just enjoy our time together and be open and honest with each other." She said.

"I completely agree." He smiled and kissed her lips. He pulled away. He grabbed the glass of wine and handed it to her. He took his, "a toast to you, my beautiful new girlfriend and to our new relationship, may it continue to flourish." She smiled and they clinked there glasses and took a sip. They both put their glasses down and Regina crashed her lips on his. They kissed for the longest time. He stood up and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She deepened the kiss. One of her hands went into his hair and the other was on his face. They continued to kiss until she pulled away breathless. She leaned her forehead against his.

"I can't believe you are mine." He says smiling. "Well, believe it, babe." She says smiling.

He smiles. "You are so cute, baby." He says kissing her lips. He pulls away. "Are you ready to eat dinner?" He asks.

"Yep, what are you cooking me?" She asks excitedly.

"I was thinking homemade pizza." He says sitting her on the side of the hot tub. Her legs were still around him. She smiles. "That's sounds yummy."

"Then it looks like we should get started." He gets out of the hot tub and grabs a towel. He helps her down and he hands her the towel. She dries her legs and then her arms. She goes to put the towel around her, but he stops her. He puts the towel back on the chair and grabs his robe. He puts it on her and kisses her before walking inside.

They get into the kitchen and he pulls out all the ingredients. She sits down at the counter and watches. She leans up on her elbow and smiles as he moves around the kitchen shirtless. He lays out the dough and puts all the toppings on it then sticks it the oven.

"Okay so I have a timer, and we have about twenty-five to thirty minutes. What do you want to do?" He asked.

She shrugs. "We could just relax." She says and then yawns.

He walks over to her. "Are you tired?" He asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"A little, but I'm fine." She said smiling.

"You can go lay on the sofa, I'll wake you up when the pizza is done." He says smiling.

"No, really I'm fine." She says and yawns again.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do this." He says and picks her up bridal style and walks to put her on the sofa. She smiles as he puts her down. "Take a nap. I'll wake you up. I promise." He said reassuringly.

She nodded and put a pillow under her head. He grabbed her a blanket and put it over her because it was a little cold. "Thank you." She said smiling. "Anything for my queen." He says kissing her forehead. She closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.

He watches her fall asleep and then goes back into the kitchen. As he was looking through his phone to check up on appointments for work and he sees that Regina's birthday is next weekend. He wanted to do something special for her. Her birthday was the following Saturday, but he didn't want to take her from her family. He made reservations for Friday night at Antoine's restaurant in the French Quarter.

Regina woke up when she heard him talking. She got up and went into the kitchen where he was looking at his phone.

"Hi." She says sweetly. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey, how was your nap?" He asks walking over to her.

"Very well, thank you." She smiled and hugged him.

"Well, pizza should be ready in about five minutes." He said smiling. "And I have a surprise."

She pulled away. "What kind of surprise? Because you given me enough surprises to last a lifetime." She says laughing.

"Do you know what next weekend is?" He asks.

She thought about and it didn't really click that it was her birthday. "I don't know." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, I think it's someone's birthday." He said smiling.

She laughed. "I completely forgot."

He laughs. "I made us reservations on Friday for us to go eat for your birthday."

She smiles. "You do know my birthday is Saturday right?" She asks with a chuckle.

"I know, but I'm sure you are spending time with your family and I didn't want to ruin a day with your family." He says sweetly.

"Well, that was very nice of you." She says taking his hands. "Well, there is a very small party at my house Saturday night, if you would like to come. And I'm being serious when I say small. It'll just be Henry, and two of my friends who are more like family. You don't have to, but I would love for you to meet them." She smiles and intertwines their fingers.

"I would love to come." He says smiling. He kisses her cheek. He walks away and pulls the pizza out of the oven. He puts it on the counter and hands her a plate. He gives them each a piece and they go sit on the sofa. They eat rather quickly and talk about a few different things. He was hesitant to ask her this question, but he saw the picture in her house last night and he was curious.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is Henry's dad?"

She sighed. "He left me right after he found out I was pregnant. I guess it freaked him out. We were young and apparently not careful enough. He just wasn't ready to be a dad. I was 18 and he was 19. His excuse was that he had a future ahead of him and a child would ruin that." She teared up a little. Even though she was angry with him, it still upset her because she loved him, but he didn't lover her.

"Regina, I'm sorry." He said wiping the tears off her face.

"No, it's okay. It just upsets me that Henry never had that father figure growing up. I did it all on my own. I'm still angry that he always told me he loved me, but he didn't love me enough to stay with me or his child. I'm sorry. I just dumped all of that on you." She says wiping her face.

He pulls her in for a hug. "Don't be sorry. You have every right to be upset and angry. He missed out on an amazing woman and an amazing little boy." He pulled away and put his hand on her face. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Thank you for being open with me."

She smiles. She can't believe she opened up to him like that. He was just so special to her and she loved that he was so concerned. "I trust you and I feel we should be able to trust each other." She says grabbing his hands.

"Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to share that with me. You just became mine and I'm already falling harder." He says kissing her forehead.

She smiles. "I fall harder every second for you." She says kissing his lips.

He pulls away and smiles. "You're so perfect. I am so glad I found you." He says through a smile.

"I'm so happy I found you. I never thought I would have this." She says happily.

"Well, now you do." He smiles. He took a breathe and opened up to her. "Roland's mom left me. She said she loved Roland, but she could never love me. We went out one night and got carried away. A month later she told me she was pregnant. We were happy, until she cheated on me. She came here one day and said she couldn't be with me anymore, that she was in love with someone else. She packed her stuff that same day and left. I was heartbroken. I fell in love with her. I was going to propose and she cheated on me. She never loved me, but she loves Roland and that's all I could ask for." He said leaning back on the sofa.

She kneeled up next to him. She didn't even notice that her robe had slightly opened. He looked at her, but tried not to stare. "I'm sorry. Thank you for opening up to me. I know that had to be hard to do." She said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm just happy she still cares for him and is in his life. You are just amazing raising a son all by yourself. I'm sure you and Henry are close." He smiles.

"We are. He means the world to me. I don't know what I would do without him." She said smiling.

"But right now I want us to be close." She said straddling him. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Her hands moved to around his neck and his moved to her face. He slowly brought his hands down her neck and putting his hand under the robe. He pushed it off her shoulders and she took her arms out of the sleeves. He took it and threw it on the floor. He moved his hands up and down her back. He moved one into her hair. He never left her lips. She felt his hand go under her bathing suit top in the back. She pulled away slowly.

"Robin, I'm not ready." She says almost breathless.

"I was only going to kiss you, Regina." He says reassuringly and brushing the hair out of her face.

She smiles and gets off of him. He looks at her curiously. She lays down on the other side of the sofa from him. She puts her head on the arm rest of the sofa. He turns his head to the side confusingly. "Well, if we are going to make out. I wanna be comfortable." She said smiling. He laughed and crawled over to her. He laid on his side next to her. She put one arm behind him and the other in his arm. He put one hand in her hair and the other one on her bare belly. "You are so beautiful." He said before kissing her lips.

They kissed for what seemed like for ever. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. That wasn't enough for her. She needed him somewhere else.

She pulled away. "Can we do a little something more than just kissing." She asks breathless.

He smiles. "As you wish my queen." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

She pulled him down and kissed him again. She wrapped her left leg around him. He moved his hand behind her knee pulling her leg higher. He moved from her mouth and kissed down her neck. He began to suck and bite her neck. She shut her eyes tight to hold in moans. She bites her bottom lip. He moves to the other side of her neck and starts sucking and biting. He moves his hand up her thigh and to her waist. "Are you sure?" He asks looking at her with her eyes closed. She nods her head. She needed him to touch her. He continues kissing her neck, then moves to her mouth. He moves is hand to her breast and starts rubbing. He starts gently then gets faster. He begins kneading her breast. She plunges her tongue in his mouth. She was enjoying everything he was doing to her. She stopped him. Still kissing her, he took his hand and unhooked her bikini top. He slowly pulled it off and then continued massaging her breast. He was kissing her so passionately. He took his thumb over her hardened nipple. He kissed down her neck and down the middle of her chest. He leaned up and admired how beautiful she was. She was worried when he stopped. She went to open her eyes, but he took her breast in his mouth and was sucking, nipping, and kissing anywhere he could. He gets on top of her and starts massaging her other breast. He then moves his mouth to the other one showing it the same attention. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She was moaning. She didn't understand how he already knew her so well. She was coming and he was barely doing anything. She shuts her eyes tight and grabs his arms. He slowly pulls away. "Regina." He says softly. She didn't open her eyes. She finally calmed down and tried to slow her breathing. "Regina, look at me." She hesitates, but she opened her eyes. He looks at her with so much love in his eyes. "Did you come?" He asks. She looks at him and nods. She was completely embarrassed. Her face began turning a light shade of red. "Hey." He says rubbing her face. "Don't be embarrassed. You are so beautiful, perfect, and everything I had ever hoped for in a relationship." He said gently kissing her lips. She relaxed into the kiss. He pulls away and smiles. He grabs the robe and covers her. He sits up then pulls her up too. She holds the robe over her and grab her top. She turn around and drops the robe putting her top back. "Can you hook this back for me, please?" She asks looking over her shoulder.

He smirks at her. "No." He says smiling.

"Then I'll just go change and you can bring me home." She says standing up.

"No, no. I'll hook it." He stands up and hooks her swim suit back.

She turns around and laughs. "Wow. You really don't want me to leave." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and kissed her. He pulls away. "I don't want you to." He said kissing her nose.

"Well, maybe we can talk for a little while and just spend time together tonight. Nothing fancy." She says moving her hands to his chest.

"I would love that. We can watch a movie if you want too." He says smiling.

"I would like that." She says kissing him.

"Than it looks like we have a date night." He smiles.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asks.

"Not at all." He kisses her forehead and grabs her bag. She follows him into his room. It is huge. It has a flat screen hanging on the wall with a DVD player attached and there is a king-sized bed across from it. He walks her into the bathroom and shows her where everything is.

"Do you need something to sleep in?" He asks.

"Yes please." She says smiling.

He goes back into the room and comes back with a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Here you go, babe."

"Thank you." She says sweetly.

He closes the door and she jumps in the shower. She quickly bathes and gets out. She puts his sweatpants and t-shirt on. It smells like heaven. He smells like forest, but with a hint of cologne. She puts her bag on her shoulder and walks out the bathroom. "Where would you like me to put these?" She asks holding the towels.

He gets out of bed. "I'll take them for you." He kisses her cheek and walks them into the laundry room. He comes back and she is sitting on the edge of his bed. He walks up to her. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be out in a few. Make yourself comfortable." He smiles and kisses her quickly then heads to the bathroom.

She lays on her side on his bed and waits for him to get out so they could pick a movie to watch. After about five minutes she hears the door open. She had just hung up the phone from talking to Henry and told him she was staying out for the night. He walked back in the room and closed the door. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"What kind of movie you want to watch?" He asked.

She lays on her back and looks at him. "It doesn't matter to me. What do you want to watch?" She smiles.

"I kinda want to watch a funny movie because I want to hear that sexy laugh of yours." He says putting his hand in her hair.

"Then put a funny movie on." She says.

He grabs the remote and puts on Madea Goes to Jail. She lays on her side and he lays on his. She lifts her head and he puts his arm under so she can lay on it. He puts his arm around her waist, but she grabs his hand and intertwines her fingers with his. She pulls his hand close to her chest.

They watch the movie and every time she laughs he smiles. About 40 minutes into the movie she stops laughing. He looks down and she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. He hated to move, but he respected her too much to sleep next to her this soon. He slowly pulled his hand from her grasp. Then, he lifted her head gently and pulled his arm out from underneath her. He laid her head gently back on the pillow and took a blanket and covered her.

"Goodnight, my sweetheart." He said and kissed her temple. He walked to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

-

He woke up about 8:30 the next morning. He thought he would make her breakfast for when she woke up. He made bacon, eggs, and biscuits.

Regina woke up and noticed he wasn't there. She turned on her back and smiled knowing he was being a gentlemen by giving her his bed and not sleeping next to her since they just started dating. She loved the fact that he respected her. She got up and walked out of his room. She opened the door and smelled breakfast.

She walked to the kitchen and he was facing away from her. She walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" She whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "I hope it's my beautiful girlfriend." He said happily.

She moved her hands and wrapped her arms around him from the back. "You are correct." She said hugging him tightly.

He grabbed her hands and turned around. "Good morning, gorgeous." He said and kissed her lips. She smiled into the kiss. "Good morning." She said pulling away.

"How did you sleep?" He asked intertwining their fingers.

"I slept very well, thank you for last night." She said pulling him in for a hug.

"No need to thank me. I didn't want to do anything you weren't ready for, that is why I slept on the sofa." He said hugging her back.

She smiled. "I don't even remember when I fell asleep." She said with a chuckle.

"You fell asleep maybe 40 minutes into the movie. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie though." He said.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well, I had a beautiful woman laying in my arms. I didn't need to watch that movie." He said smiling.

She blushed. "Well aren't you just the sweetest." She said.

"I am." He said smiling. She pushed him away laughing and she went sit down. He pulls the biscuits out of the oven and takes the eggs off the stove. He gets two plates and puts a little bit of everything on them. He walks to the table and puts her plate in front of her and puts his next to her. "What would you like to drink?" He asked walking to the fridge.

"Do you have orange juice?" She asked.

"I do. That's Roland's favorite." He said pulling it out the fridge. He grabbed her a glass and then poured her a little over half a glass. He got himself some coffee then sat down next to her. "Orange juice." He said placing it in front of her.

"Thank you." She said smiling. She quickly ate noticing what time it was. "I'm going to be late for work." She said between bites. "You aren't going to work today?" She asked.

"I took the morning off, so I could spend time with you and bring you to work." He said finishing his food.

"You didn't have to do that." She said taking her last sip of orange juice.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted too." He said smiling. "Go get dressed, I'll clean up." He said picking up her plate. She got up and went to go change, but she walked back up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast." She smiled and walked back to his room to get ready.

She came out dressed and ready, but she realized she didn't have a jacket and it was cool outside. She walked to him and he was already dressed in a suit. She walked up to him. "Do you have sweatshirt or jacket I can borrow?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, I'll be right back." He walked into his room and grabbed a sweatshirt. He came back and gave it to her. "Here ya go, it may be a little big, but I figured you wouldn't mind." He said taking her bag for her. "Nope I don't mind at all." She said putting it on. She grabbed his hand and they left his house. They got in his car and he immediately grabbed her hand. It was always the small things that made her smile. They got to her work and he parked and got out. It was almost 11 when she walked in. She took her bag and walked inside. Emma was doing school work behind the counter. She walked behind the counter, "hey, Emma." She said walking in the back.

Emma looked up then noticed a man standing there. Emma followed her in the back and stopped her. "Who is that?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Don't make a big deal out of it." she said.

She walked past Emma and walked back to him. Robin grabbed her face and immediately kissed her. "I'll call you when I get off of work." He said. "Okay." She went to walk away, but he grabbed her. "Wait." He said pulling her back in and kissing her again. She pulled away smiling. "Go to work." She said smiling. He kissed her one more time and left.

When she turned around Mary-Margaret and Emma had the biggest smiles on their faces.  
"Regina, he is so cute." Mary-Margaret said.

"And he is officially taken." Regina said walking into the kitchen.

"What?!" Emma and Mary-Margaret said at the same time following her into the kitchen. "Y'all are together?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we are." She said turning to start her work.

"Is that where you were last night? Did anything happen?" Mary-Margaret asked curiously.

"Yes and all we did was watch a movie and some other things that I don't want to share." She said smiling.

"He got to second base didn't he?" Emma asked smiling.

"That's none of your business. But he is coming to the house on Saturday, so please don't make him feel weird or uncomfortable. I really like him and we have only officially been together for a day. Just please don't tell Henry, I want to be the one to tell him." She said finally taking a breath.

"We understand completely." Mary-Margaret said.

"Just tell me one thing." Emma said. "How does he look shirtless?" Mary-Margaret hit her. "What, I'm just curious."

"Like heaven." Regina said to herself.

The conversation finally ended. They day went by and Regina picked up Henry from school and let Mary-Margaret close that night. They got home and Henry started his homework. She was afraid of how he would react, but she needed to tell him.

"Henry, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked sitting at the table with him.

"Sure, mom. What's up." He said looking at her.

"I just wanted to know how you would feel If I invited someone else to my birthday dinner Saturday night?" She asked.

"Mom, this is your birthday. You can invite whoever you want." He said smiling. "Who is he?" He asked curiously.

She was shocked he automatically thought it was a guy. "What makes you think it's a guy?" She asked.

"Mom, you haven't smiled this much since I told you I got all A's on my report card. So tell me, what's his name?" He said smiling.

"His name is Robin." She said smiling.

"I can't wait to meet him. If your happy, I'm happy." He said hugging her.

She hugged him back. "I love you, my little prince."

"I love you too." He said pulling away and continued his homework.

She knows Henry is 10, but he was so mature for his age and so proud of everything he was becoming. She went back to her room and was looking at her sales for the past month, paying bills, and making sure she wrote down everything she need Mary-Margaret to order for the store. She took a break, her and Henry ate dinner and he went to sleep early. It was around 9 and Regina's phone rang. She grabbed it off her nightstand and Robin was FaceTiming her.

She answered the call. "Hey." She said still looking at her work.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" He asked smiling.

"I'm good just doing some work." She said picking up the phone and leaning it against a binder.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He said surprised. "You look very sophisticated."

She chuckled and took them off. "They are just reading glasses."

He laughs. "I missed you today." He said sadly.

She looked up from her work. "I missed you too." She said smiling. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"I told Henry about you." She said picking up her stuff.

"Oh you did." He said. "And?"

She finished picking up her stuff and then got under her sheets. She laid down and leaned the phone on the pillow. "He told me that he can't wait to meet you and if I'm happy, he is happy." She said proudly.

"Are you happy?" He asked curiously.

"I'm very happy." She said smiling. "You know what he told me."

"What did he tell you?" He asked.

"He told me that he hasn't seen me smile this much since he told me that he got all A's on his report card." She said laughing.

"I make you that happy?" He asked laying down on his bed.

"You really do." She said.

"I really wish I could hold you in my arms right now." He said.

"Yeah I could use a hug." She said smiling.

"I can't wait to see you again, in person not over a video." He said laughing.

"Patience." She said smiling. "So, what are the plans for Friday night?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, we are going eat but that is a surprise. And I was hoping you would come back to my place and we could spend time together, watch a movie and hopefully you will spend the night with me." He says hopefully.

"Sounds romantic." She said smiling.

"I have something up my sleeve, but nothing bad. Just you and me spending time together. I think your going to like what I have planned." He said smiling.

"I trust you." She said smiling.

"I'm glad. So, are you going to spend the night with me?" He asked hopefully.

She thought about it. Then she laughed. "I would love to spend the night with you." She said smiling.

He smiled. "Do you know how happy you make me?"

"No, tell me." She said.

"Extremely happy. My coworkers point out that they like me more because I'm happier. Roland even asked me one morning why I was smiling." He said laughing.

"You have the sexiest dimples." She said smirking.

"Well, your just sexy." He said proudly.

"Can't argue with that." She said laughing.

"I can't even handle your laugh." He said. "That smile is something I see every time I close my eyes. I hope every night when I go to sleep that you will be there in my dreams because I hate not seeing your beautiful face."

"I really wish I could kiss you right now." She said wiping the corner of her eyes where tears were escaping.

"There will be plenty of that on Friday. We can make up for it." He said smirking. "Don't cry baby."

"I'm sorry. You just say all those things and they mean a lot to me. It hard not to cry at those beautiful things." She said smiling.

"You deserve the best, Regina." He said.

"And are you the best?" She asked chuckling.

"I'm hoping I can be the best for you." He said seriously.

"Okay, stop your going to make me cry again." She said chuckling.

He chuckles. They talked for a little while longer until Regina's eyes became heavy. She was exhausted. He watched her fall asleep; slowly then all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by rather quickly. Henry came home with 2 A's on tests. She was so excited that he was still doing well in school. It was finally Friday and her birthday was tomorrow. She had so much to do this weekend and it was all for her.

It was Friday afternoon and Robin was picking her up from work. She had a bag packed and was finishing up the last bit of work in the shop. Mary-Margaret was closing for her tonight.

Robin walked in the shop and walked into the kitchen. He stood in the doorframe of the kitchen. "Hey, beautiful."

Regina turned around smiling. She ran up to him and he picked her up in his arms. She hugged him tight. "Hey, baby." She said.

He put her on the ground and kissed her lips. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I am. I'm excited." She said smiling.

"Good because I have an exciting evening planned. I also have a surprise." He said taking her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Let me go tell Mary-Margaret I'm going then we can leave." She said walking to the office. She told her she was leaving, grabbed her bag, and walked out. He took her bag from her and grabbed her hand walking to the car.

They drove to his house and talked a little in the car. They arrived at his house and he grabbed her bag and her hand. He never passed up a moment to hold her hand and she loved that he always did. They walk inside. "Okay, so it's only 4:30 and I know you don't want to eat this early. So what I didn't tell you was that I have a pool."

She laughed. "Where?"

He laughed and grabbed her hands. "It's in the back. The hot tub is enclosed and you can't see in or out. So, it's behind it. Do you want to go swimming?" He asked.

"That's sounds fun. I'll go change." She said grabbing her bag from him. She went into the downstairs bathroom and he went into his room. She changed into her pink strapless bikini and waited in the living room. He came and grabbed her from behind.

"Let's go." He says smiling.

She grabbed his hand and they walk to the backyard. It was huge. The pool was so big and had a slide and a diving board. "Wow, I wasn't expecting this." She said walking towards it.

"It is heated so it should be warm." He said jumping in the pool from the side. Water went everywhere. She laughed. "Come on, you know you wanna jump in." He said smirking.

She thought she would impress him. She walked to the diving board and stood at the back. She ran and flipped off the end landing perfectly in the water. She came up from under the water. She was proud of herself. She had the biggest smile on her face. She swam over to him. He was shocked.

"That was impressive." He said pulling her close.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I could pull it off." She said laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You definitely did." He said smiling. He brought his hands around to her lower back. She leaned in and kissed him. He brought his hands across her ass and then to her thighs. He picked her up and held her close to him. They kissed until she pulled away breathless.

He moved his hands to her back. She still had her legs wrapped around him. She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. Leaving her legs around him she leaned back into the water. He held her hands and just admired her. She had the poise and elegance of a queen. She laid in the water just staring at the sky. It was around 5:30 and it was getting dark.

Robin's Pov)

I pulled her up and gently kissed her lips. She smiled into it. She made me so happy. I just wanted to hold her for the rest of the night. "Do you want a raft or tube to sit on?" I ask.

"Hmmm, I want a tube." She said smiling. She unwraps her legs and stands up still holding my hand. I go to walk away, but she pulls me back to her and kisses me. She pulls away smiling, then quickly goes under water.

I get out of the pool and walk to the shed. I grab her a pink inner tube and walk back towards the pool. She was facing the other, so I slowly and quietly got into the pool. I went underwater and put my head between her legs. I swam up lifting her onto my shoulders. I heard her giggle. I loved hearing her giggle. I put my hands on her thighs.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"I just wanted to hear you laugh and I figured that was the only way to hear it." I said trying to look up at you.

She grabbed my hands and held them tight. She leaned over and kissed my nose. "I couldn't reach your lips." She said laughing. She slid off my shoulders and got on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She started kissing my neck. She moved her left hand to my chest. Kissing and sucking my neck in the same spot. "This might leave a mark." She whispered in my ear.

"I don't mind." I say softly. She continued kissing and sucking. She finally pulled away after about five minutes and started swimming. She swam into the inner tube and looked at me. She smiled at me before spinning herself in a circle. I went under water and went grabbed her feet. I pulled her by her feet swimming as fast as I could across the pool. I come back up and she's smiling.

She leans over the tube. I pull her towards me and I sit on the step. She takes the tube from around her and I immediately pull her into my lap. She leans her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her waist. I was falling for this beautiful woman. I fell so hard. I was in love with her. I was in love with Regina Mills.

Regina's Pov)

He was holding me in his arms. I was falling for this man, but I didn't want to admit it. I fell so quickly over someone I just met, but he was everything I had hoped for in a relationship. He treated me right, he would hold my hand any chance he got, he tells me how beautiful I am all the time, he tells me I'm perfect, he listens to me, he trusts me, I trust him, he is the greatest thing to happen to me since I had Henry, and I was in love with him. I was in love with Robin Locksley.

We sat there for a little while longer. "Ready to get out?" I ask looking at him.

"I'm ready when you are love." He said smiling.

I pull out of his grasp and go under water. I swim to the shallow part of the pool and I heard him follow. He gets out first, then he takes my hand and helps me out. We walk back by the hot tub and he grabs me a towel. He wraps it around me and dries my arms. I had my arms crossed because I was cold. He pulled me into a hug and just rubbed my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Then he started talking.

"I have reservations for us at 8:30. It's about 6 now, is that okay with you?" He asks.

"That's plenty of time for me to get ready. Thank you." I say kissing his cheek.

"Well, the upstairs shower is all yours." He says.

I pull out of his grip and take the towel and throw it over his head. I walk away laughing. I knew he was going to look. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I showered as quickly as possible and got out. I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed my blow dryer and started drying my hair. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Do you mind if I shower?" He asks sticking his head in.

I chuckle. "Well, I guess since it is your bathroom." I say unplugging my blow dryer.

He laughs and grabs my hand. "Come see." He says. I follow him back into his room. He open his closet door and there is a huge mirror. He plugs my blow dryer in. "Now you don't have to stand you can sit." He says smiling. "I'll go get your bag for you." He walks away and comes back with my bag. "I'll be out in a few." He says and goes to walk away.

"Wait." I say grabbing his hand. I pull him down and kiss his lips.

"god, I love you." He says pulling away.

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe he loved me. "You what?" I ask quietly with tears filling my eyes.

He grabs my hand and stands me up. "I said, I love you." He immediately pulls me close to him and kisses me. There were a million things running through my mind, but one thing was very clear, I loved him too.

I pulled away looking him in the eyes. "I love you too." I said kissing him again. It was such a shock. I didn't think he felt the same way. I was so happy. There were butterflies in my stomach. He pulled away first this time. He wiped the tears off my face.

"Finish getting ready. I'm going shower." He kissed me one more time and then walked into the bathroom.

I sat back down and finished drying my hair. After I finished, I just fell back and laid on the ground. I still can't believe he loved me. I hear the water turn off and I hurried and sat up. I dry my face and start putting my make up on. By the time he gets out, I am putting on eyeliner. He walks up to me and sits behind me. I continue to put on my makeup and he just watched. I finish and turn around. "How do I look?" I ask.

"You look beautiful no matter what." He says kissing my lips. "I'm going get dressed." I said standing up. I go into the bathroom and put my black dress on. I slip my red heels on and walk out of the bathroom. He is in black dress pants and a deep red shirt. "I'm ready." I said walking towards him.

Robin's Pov)

I heard her heels clicking. That was one of the sexiest things in the world. I look up and she is in a black dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. "You look stunning Regina." I say walking up to her. Then she smiles. Her smile kills me.

"Thank you. I'm ready when you are." She said grabbing my hand. We walk downstairs hand in hand. She grabs her purse and we walk to the car. I open her door for her and she gets in. She immediately pulls the visor down and puts her lipstick on. I get in on the other side and we drive away.

"Can I ask you something." I say putting my hand on her leg.

"You can ask me anything." She says putting her hand on top of mine.

"Why red? You have red shoes on and red lipstick, not that I'm complaining because you look amazing in red. But what is it about red?"

She smiles. "A hint of red is deadlier." She said looking at me.

Holy shit. "Okay, that was the hottest thing I have ever heard." I say looking at the road.

She laughs. "Yeah, I knew that would get your attention." She says intertwining our fingers.

I laugh then the rest of the drive is comfortable silence. We get to the restaurant and I tell them we had reservations. They bring us to a booth in the corner. We sit on the same side. We both order a glass of wine. They bring us our wine and we order our food. The waiter walks away and I put my hand on her leg. She leaned on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my arm. Nothing needed to be said. We were just enjoying each other. I loved having her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me. I smiled, leaned down, and kissed her lips. She pulled away smiling. She takes her thumb and wipes the lipstick off my face. She wipes her thumb on her napkin. Then she looks back at me. "Do I make you that happy?" She asked with a smile.

"Regina, you make me extremely happy. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. Your beautiful smile, that contagious laugh, your gorgeous brown eyes that I get lost in every time I look at you, and when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I know we said we would take things slow, but I needed to tell you that. I do love you. That doesn't mean we need to rush into anything else. I love you and I want you in my life." I say pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

She smiles. "You could have just said yes." She says and leans in and kisses me.

I chuckle. "But I wanted to tell you all of that." I say smiling.

"And that's why I love you." She says proudly.

I kiss her lips again. "That makes me so happy." I say pulling away. She wipes my lips again laughing.

Our food arrives and we eat. I never moved my hand. It stayed on her leg the whole time. She would occasionally put her hand on top of mine. I finished eating, then watched her finish. She drank her last sip of wine and looked at me.

"That was delicious." She said smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I kissed her forehead.

The bill came and I paid. I grabbed her hand and we left. We walk to the car. The drive home is comfortable silence. I noticed she looked kind of tired. We get out the car. I grab her hand and we walked into my house. She put her stuff down and took her shoes off. She put her shoes by the door. I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "You okay, love?" I ask pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

She smiles. "Yeah, I'm sorry baby. I'm just tired."

I smile. "Well, I can finally give you your surprise and that should help you fall asleep."

"I thought the surprise was the pool." She said laughing.

"No, this is even better than the pool." I say smiling and pulling her up the stairs. We get upstairs, "I'm going to change first so I can get the surprise ready." I kiss her forehead and go into the bathroom. I change quickly and come out. "Okay get comfortable and meet me in the bed." I say. She smiles. I lay on the bed and wait for her. She comes out in the red shirt I just took off and a sexy pair of black lace panties. I smile as she crawls into the bed. I'm sitting against the headboard. I grab her a pillow and put it on my lower stomach. "Lay right here on your back." She chuckles and does what I said. I still could get over how sexy she was in my shirt. Then she laid there with one knee bent and one leg flat. I grab my guitar and strum once. She quickly sits up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see. Just make yourself comfortable." I say.

She lays back down and I start to play.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are"

I finish singing her favorite song. She didn't move. I could see the tears on her face, but she was smiling. She sits up and I immediately pull her in between my legs. Her hands were covering her face. I wrap my arms around her waist. She pulls her hands away. She turns around kneeling between my legs. She grabbed my face and kissed me like never before. It was so passionate. She pulled away with tears still on her cheeks. "You learned that song just for me?" She asked sitting back on her feet.

I grabbed her hands. "Ever since you told me that was your favorite song, I just knew I had to sing it to you. I knew that would be the best birthday surprise. I stayed up every night till 3 or 4 learning all the chords and the lyrics." I say moving her hair out of her face.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing or even play the guitar." She said smiling.

"That was all part of the surprise." I say intertwining our fingers.

"I probably look terrible." She says with a chuckle.

"You look beautiful." I say wiping the tears off her face.

"I love you." She says pulling me in for a hug.

"I love you too, baby." I say squeezing her tight.

She pulls out of my grasp. "I'm going clean my face." She says running to the bathroom.

She comes back out with no makeup on. I was lying on the bed and she came up next to me putting her head on my chest. She put her hand on my stomach and gently rubbed back and forth. I had my arm around her doing the same thing to her back. She lifted her leg and put it on top of mine. We laid there for a few minutes and I felt a tear hit my chest. I put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Baby, what's wrong?" I say rubbing her arm.

She shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm fine." She grabbed my hand and brought it in front of her.

"Then why are you crying love?" I ask concerned.

"Because." She said. She sat up and faced me. I put my hand on her leg. "Because I'm so happy. This all happened in two weeks and I'm already in love with you. I fell so fast because you are so perfect. I've never been treated like this before. The way you hold my hand, when you wrap your arms around me, when you hug me, when you kiss me, and when you say my name; I get butterflies in my stomach. I've never had someone as great as you in my life. I wasn't afraid to open up to you because you make me feel safe. I'm always protecting and caring for Henry and now I have some to protect and care for me. And it is the most amazing feeling in the world. Sometimes I'm afraid to let go of your hand because I'm afraid I'll lose you. I don't want to lose you because I have fallen madly and deeply in love with you." She said finally breathing.

I sit up. I pull her close to me. "I will never let you go. I will protect and care for you for as long as we are together. I don't want to loose you either. I am the luckiest guy in the world and I am head over heels in love with you. I fell in love with you the way you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once." I say wrapping my arms around her.

She leans her forehead against mine. I lean in and kiss her lips. We kissed for what seemed like hours. I pull away. "Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." I say smiling. I kiss her once more and get out of bed. She looks at me kind of confused.

"Don't even think about leaving me tonight." She said reaching for my hand. I grab her hand and she pulls me back in my bed. She lies on her back and I lay on my side. She closes her eyes. "Goodnight, baby. I love you." She says intertwining our fingers over her stomach.

"Goodnight love. I love you more." I say kissing her temple. I watch her fall asleep in my arms, slowly then all at once.

-

Robin's Pov)

Today was Regina's birthday. I woke up before her and set her present on the bed. It was a black box with a red bow and a card leaning in front of it. I went downstairs and began to make her breakfast. I had bought her 2 dozen red roses and I put them on the table with balloons tied to them for when she came downstairs. I made biscuits something simple since we had a busy day ahead of us.

Regina's Pov)

I finally woke up and I didn't feel Robin behind me. I open my eyes to see a card with my name on it. I smile and grab the card. I sat up and noticed a black box with a red bow. I sit with my legs folded under me and put the box in my lap. I took the card out of the envelope and it read. 'For a special someone on your birthday.' I open the card and the card is completely handwritten. 'Happy Birthday, Regina. I could not ask for anything more special than you. These past couple weeks have opened my eyes to the beauty that is in this world. When I found you, I was staring into my future. I have loved our late night phone and FaceTime calls, waiting patiently for you to reply to my good morning texts, and counting down the minutes till I see your beautiful face again. I love everything about you. You chased away my fears of being alone. I love you, Regina Mills and I hope your birthday is everything you thought it would be and more. Love, Robin.'

I wipe my face from the tears that fell and grabbed the black box. I take the bow off and opened the box. Inside the box was a diamond open heart necklace. It was a necklace I have always wanted, but could never afford. I close the box and get off the bed. I run downstairs and into the kitchen. He hears me and turns around. I run straight into his arms and kiss him passionately. I couldn't believe he bought me something so extravagant.

He pulls away. "So, I guess you liked your present?" He said smiling.

"Like it? I love it Robin. Thank you so much." I say hugging him tight. He puts me back on the ground and kisses me again. "I have always wanted this necklace. Thank you again."

"You are very welcome. Breakfast is ready too." He says pulling away.

I smile and turn to the table. I see balloons and two dozen roses. "Robin." I say walking to the table. "You didn't have to do this." I say kneeling on a chair to smell the roses.

"But I wanted to." He says walking to the table. He put two plates down and each had one biscuit. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Happy Birthday Regina." He says.

"Thank you baby, for everything." I put my hands on his face and kissed him passionately. He moved his hands to my ass and squeezed. I moan into his mouth. I pull away a few seconds later. "I hate you." I say pulling him back to me. Then one of his hands goes under my shirt and the other goes in my panties. I didn't even care what he was doing. I just kept kissing him.

He pulls away. "You don't hate me." He says smirking.

"You're right. I don't hate you." I say chuckling.

He smiles. "Where's the box?" He asks.

I hand him the box. He takes the necklace out and unhooks it. I turn around and he puts it around my neck. "Now, the reason I thought this was the perfect necklace for you was because you have been so open with me and you let me into your life with open arms. So, this open heart signifies two hearts that are open and now beating together." He says smiling.

I grab his face and kiss him again. "How much time do we have?" I ask pulling away.

"We have about 30 minutes before we have to get ready." He grabs my hands and pulls me off the chair. He pulls me upstairs and into his room. He pushes me on the bed and I fall back laughing. I scoot myself up to the pillow and he crawls on top of me. I laugh and pull him on top of me. I kiss him passionately. I pull his T-shirt off over his head. He leans back down and kisses me again. He begins to unbutton his shirt that I had on. I never pull away from his lips. He slowly moved his hand to my breast never breaking the kiss. He immediately started massaging both of my breasts. I moan into his mouth because he didn't hesitate. We had only done this once before and he already knew me so well. I push him off of me and then straddle him. I smirk before kissing his lips again. We kissed for the longest time until I pulled away breathless. He lifts his knees and I sit on his stomach leaning against his knees. He pulled the shirt back on to cover me. I smile and rub his chest. His hands are on my thighs rubbing up and down. I lean back knowing how wet I was and hoping he didn't feel it. Then, I felt how hard he was. I laugh a little.

"The only reason you can feel that is because you're sitting on top of me and I can feel you." He said smirking.

I laugh embarrassingly. "As much as I would love to fool around right now. This isn't how I imagined it." I say grabbing his hands.

"So, you think about how it will happen?" He asks.

"Maybe." I say smirking. "I love you and I don't want to just do it. I want it to feel like and be the right time. I just want it to be special." I say intertwining our fingers.

"Regina, I would wait a lifetime if I had too. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"And that's why I love you." I say leaning down and kissing him. "What do you wanna do now?" I ask leaning back.

"I have an idea." He says.

"Okay." I say laughing a little.

Robin's Pov)

I put my hands up her shirt and watched her smirk because she had no idea what I was about to do. I put hands around her waist then I smiled. She looked at me kinda confused and I immediately started tickling her. She fell off of me and laughed.

"Robin, stop." She said through giggles. I kept tickling her. I loved hearing her laugh. "Robin, please stop." She said still giggling. I stop and she grabs a pillow and hits me with it.

"Hey." I said smiling. She laughed again. She quickly gets off the bed and I grab a pillow. "So, we are having a pillow fight now?" I ask laughing.

"Or we could wrestle." She says smirking.

I throw the pillow on the ground and go to grab her. She runs around the room and jumps on top of the bed. I jump on and she quickly jumps off. She runs out of the room and I chase her. We ran all around the house until I finally caught up to her. I grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. I toss her over my shoulder and walk back to my room with her laughing. I turn my back to the bed and flip her over my shoulder. She is lying flat and I immediately kiss her lips. She put her hands in my hair and pulled. She was still laughing even while we kissed. I pull away and lay next to her. She propped her head up on her elbow and I did the same. I pushed her hair out of her face. She leaned in and kissed me. She put her hands on my face and she rolled to her back still kissing me. "Babe." I say between kisses. "We need to get ready." I say till kissing her.

"No." She says and kisses me again. I pull away. "Babe, I love you, but it's your birthday and you have to spend time with your family." I say. She sits up with her legs underneath her and pouts. "But you just said it was my birthday." She says crossing her arms.

"You are so cute when you pout." I say smiling. She gets off the bed and walks away. "Regina, babe, come here." I say standing up. She turns around with her arms still crossed and walks back towards me. I pull her in and hug her. I pull away and lift her chin. I kiss her lightly and she laughs into it. I pull away slowly. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I say looking at her.

"It worked didn't it." She said smiling. "It did. You made me feel like I really hurt you."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you." She says kissing my lips. "You better." I say.

"Well, maybe I'll make it up to you sooner than you think." She says moving her hand down my chest. She brings her hands to my back and into my boxers. She leans in and kisses my lips and squeezes my ass making me jump. She pulls away laughing. "I'm going change." She says and runs into the bathroom.

I walk into my closet and change into jeans and a shirt. I sit on my bed and put on tennis shoes. I look up and she walks out the bathroom in a pair of skinny jeans, black wedges, and a black V-neck. "You look amazingly beautiful and sexy." I say pulling her close. I slip my hands into her back pockets and she puts her arms around my neck. She smiles and kisses my lips. "Thank you baby." She says pulling away. "Don't forget to cover this." She says kissing over the hickey she gave me last night. She walks away laughing. I grab her bag for her and follow her downstairs. She grabs her flowers and her balloons and waits by the door while I grab a hoodie to cover the hickey. After I put it on, I grab her bag and the balloons and we load the car. We get in the car and drive to her house.

"Just to let you know, they will probably ask a million questions. Especially Emma, but don't feel obligated to answer. They are just excited and shocked that I found someone." She says taking my hand.

"I don't know why you ever had trouble finding someone. You are beautiful." I say.

"Maybe it's all about timing." She says squeezing my hand.

I smile and we pull up to her house. I get out and help her out. She grabs her flowers and her purse and I grab everything else. I laugh a little because that vase of flowers is bigger than her. She turns around and stares at me. "What are you laughing at?" She asks. "That vase is bigger than you." I say walking up to her and kissing her cheek. "Well, I don't care because I love them." She says and kissed my lips. "Come on, time to meet my family." She says grabbing my arm.

She opens the door and we walk in. The house appears to be empty. "Just put that stuff by the door. I'll pick it up later." She says. "Let's go in the kitchen." She says grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I take the flowers from her and we walk to the kitchen. I put the flowers on the counter. "I don't know where they are." She says looking around. "Let's check on the back porch." She says pulling me. She opens the back door and she smiles.

"Regina! Mom!" They yell. "Hey." Henry runs up to her. "Happy Birthday Mom. I love you." He says hugging her. "Thank you, my little prince. I love you too." She says hugging him. He pulls away then she goes to Emma and Mary-Margaret. She hugs both of them and then comes back to me and grabs my hand. "This is Robin. Robin, this is my son Henry, and these are my friends and employees Emma and Mary-Margaret."

I shake their hands. "It's nice to meet both of you." I turn to Henry. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." I say shaking his hand. "She talks about me?" He asks looking up at me. "She does. She is very proud of you. I also have a son. Maybe you could meet him sometime." I said. "How old is he?" He asked curiously. "He is five. He will be 6 next month." I say. "He loves video games and TV." I say chuckling. "Cool." He says.

"So, let's eat." Mary-Margaret says. I grab Regina's hand and smile. I walk her to her seat. Henry sits on one side of her and I sit on the other. Emma and Mary-Margaret sit across from us. "Hope you like barbecue, Robin?" Emma asks. "I do. I am not picky at all." I say.

We all have food and we start eating. They exchange a few words about work and how business is doing. Henry and Regina talk about how he had fun last night and what they did. Henry finishes first. He stands up. "Mom can I give you your present?" He asks excitedly. "Sure." She says smiling. He runs into the house and she laughs a little. Mary- Margaret breaks the silence. "Speaking of presents, what is that around your neck?" She asks. "That is beautiful."

"Thank you." Regina says smiling. "It was my birthday gift from Robin." She says looking at me. "Robin, she has been wanting that necklace for the longest time." Emma says. "I didn't know that when I bought it, but she did tell me that when I gave it to her. I'm glad I was the one to buy it for her." I say smiling. They both smile and Henry comes running out of the house.

"Happy birthday mommy." He says handing her a giant card and a box. "Let's open it." She says smiling. She opens the card, which was written on poster board, 'happy birthday to the greatest mommy in the world, love Henry.' She smiles. "Thank you, sweetheart." She moves to the box and opens it. She digs through the paper and finds a picture frame with a picture of her and Henry in it. "Henry, I love it. Thank you so much." She says hugging him. "Let's go put it in the living room." She says standing up.

They walk inside the house and Emma immediately starts talking. "So, are y'all official yet?" She asks curiously.

"Yes, we are." I say with smile.

"You know she has never been this happy. She talks about you a lot." Mary-Margaret says.

I was about to say something, but Regina walked out. "Are they interrogating you yet?" She asks laughing. She comes and sits on my lap. "No, they were just telling me how happy you are." I say smiling.

"Oh they were?" She asks. "They were but no interrogation." I say laughing. I put my left hand on her leg and rubbed her back with the other one. "Good." She says smiling at me.

"So, how was dinner last night?" Mary-Margaret asked. "Dinner was good, but before and after dinner was better." She says looking at me.

"Do we want to know?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her then back at me. "Well, before dinner he told me he loved me." She said still looking at me. "You can tell them what you did for me after dinner." She said smiling. "After dinner, I sang her favorite song to her and played the guitar." I said kissing her lips. She smiled into the kiss. I loved when she did that.

"You sang to her and told her you loved her? Oh my god, you're perfect." Mary-Margaret said. I laughed a little. "I don't know if I would say that, but I did find someone who is perfect." I say looking at Regina. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

We talked for a little while longer. I told them where I worked and a little bit about my son and I. It was a beautiful day with an even more beautiful woman.

Henry came and asked Regina if he could sleep at a friend's house and she told him he could. Emma offered to bring him and Mary-Margaret said she needed to head home. Henry told us bye and then left with Emma. Mary-Margaret finished cleaning the kitchen with Regina and then left.

I was sitting on the couch and she came and sat down next to me. "Today was fun. Thank you for being a part of it and making it special." She says giving me a hug.

"I would do it all over again just to that smile." I say. "What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Hmmm I have an idea." She says straddling me.

"Tell me." I say smiling.

"Well, it involves you and me, your lips and my lips, and a very comfortable bed." I smirk. "And your hands right here." She says putting my hands on her hips. "And my hands right here." She says putting her hands on my face. "And of course the most important thing, my lips on yours." She says leaning in and kissing me.

Without breaking the kiss, I pick her up and walk to her bedroom. I break the kiss when I throw her on her bed. She giggled and I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer to her. I leaned down and kissed her. I pull away and sit her up. I grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it over her head. She does the same for me. I pushed her back down on the bed and just admired her beautiful body. I lean over her kissing her again. I move to her neck and then down her torso. I kiss her belly and reach for the button on her jeans. I undo the button then look up at her. She is smirking at me. I look down and grab the zipper of her jeans with my teeth. I slowly unzip her jeans, then look back at her. She is biting her lip. I smirk then kiss back up her torso. I get to her lips and stop. "You biting your lip kills me." I whisper then kiss her passionately. "Do you want to do this? We won't if you're not ready." I whisper in her ear.

She catches her breath. "I'm ready." She says confidently. I stand her up. She takes off her shoes and I kiss her again. While I was kissing her, I put my hands in her jeans. I bring them to her ass and slowly pull down her jeans. She unbuttons my jeans and they fall to the floor. We both step out of our pants and our hands are exploring each other's bodies. She pulls my boxers down without me even realizing it. I pull away and start kissing down her neck. I slowly pull the straps to her bra off her shoulders. I bring my hands to her back and unhook it. I pull it off and my hand immediately starts massaging her left breast. I bring my other hand to her ass and squeeze. She quietly moaned, but I wanted to hear her. I wanted her to moan as loud as she could. I pick her up and put her on the bed. I crawl on top of her and kiss her again. I go to her ear. "I want to see all of you, Regina." I say grabbing her lace panties and slowly pulling them off. My eyes never left hers. She wasn't afraid and all I could see was love in her eyes. My hand slowly rubs down her body and I can feel her. She was ready, but I wanted to please her. Still looking right in her eyes, I slip one finger inside of her. I pump in and out a few times, then slip another finger in her. I pump in and out and she slowly shuts her eyes. Then she whispers, "faster."

I increase my speed and rub her clit with my thumb. Her moans were getting louder. I take her right breast in my mouth and start sucking and nipping at it. I increase my speed again. She is breathing a little heavier and gripping the sheets. I pull away and whisper. "Don't be afraid Regina, you're breathtaking." After I said that, her moans echoed through the room. I slowly pull my fingers out of her. I hover over her. Her eyes are still closed. I slide into her gently. As I enter, her back arches and she moans again. I start slow. I kiss her neck, her chest, and her lips. I pull her hands above her head. I kiss her passionately and go a little faster. She pulls away. "Robin." She moans. "Faster." She says almost breathless. I moved faster and I am bringing her so much pleasure. My name is a whisper on her lips. I continue and I am about to go over the edge. I climax with her name on my lips. We both scream with pleasure as I release into her. I soften inside of her then slowly pull out. I lay next to her on my side. We both try and catch our breaths. I pull the sheets over both of us. "That was amazing." She said still breathing heavy. "No, you're amazing." I say kissing her again. "I love you so much Regina."

"I love you more." She's pulling me close to her. Those were the last things spoken as she fell asleep in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and Regina wasn't in the bed anymore. I turn around and she is standing by the window. She has a sheet around her, but the way she is holding it is revealing her bare back. I get out of her bed and walk up behind her. I wrap my hands around her waist and start kissing her neck. She smiles. "Good morning, baby." She says.

"Good morning, babe." I say turning her around to face me. "You know you look a lot sexier without this around you." I say pulling the sheet away from her.

She smirks. She lets the sheet fall to the floor. "Is that better?" She asks seductively and wraps her arms around my neck.

I didn't even look at her. I put my arms around her and pulled her as close as I could to her. I kiss her passionately. I pull away slowly and lean my forehead against hers.

"Are we just going stand here or are you gonna let me have my way with you?" She asks kissing my neck.

"We can do whatever you want." I say through moans.

She pulls away and puts both of her hands on my chest. She smirks and pushes me backwards. I fall on the bed and I scoot myself up. She crawls up the bed. She starts at my knees and kisses up my leg. She takes her hand up my other leg. Then she slowly wraps her fingers around me and rubs the tip in a circular motion. I was mesmerized. She wasn't doing anything and I was about to come. That quickly. She smirks and lets go. She straddles me and slides on to me. She starts slow. She kisses my chest, my neck, and my lips. I slip my tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss and she moves faster. I am moaning in her mouth. My hands were rubbing her whole body. They went from her back, to her face, into her hair, to her ass, and just anywhere I could get them. She moved to my neck and my moans were echoing through the room. I was moaning her name and she was still moving fast. I didn't want her to stop. I loved when she took control. I started gripping the sheets because I didn't want to hurt her. She was perfect and I tried so hard to keep my eyes open. "Don't stop." I say through moans. She pulls off my neck and smiles as she moves faster. "Regina." I said through moans. I was deep inside of her. I had no idea how she was still moving. She moaned as I reached her deepest point. "Keep moaning, baby." She said before she screamed my name. She didn't stop. She kept going. We both reach our peak and I screamed her name and spilled into her again. She kissed my lips and slowly slid off. She fell next to me and we were both breathing heavy.

"Oh my god. That was amazing." I say still trying to catch my breath. She looked at me and smirked.

"I told you I would make up to you." She says smiling.

"And you certainly did. Like a million times over." I say. I lay on my side and prop up on my elbow. She looks up at me and takes my hand in hers. "god, your so perfect." I say smiling.

She smiles and pushes me to my back. She leans up and puts her hand on my chest. We were both sweating and I felt her warm body against mine.

"Why do you say that?" She asked rubbing my chest.

I look at her kind of confused. "Regina." I say turning on my side. I put my hand on her cheek. "I love you. I don't just say it to see that gorgeous smile of yours. I say because I mean it and to see your smile too." I say laughing a little. "I have never been more serious about someone in my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would be distraught if I lost you. I don't know what I would do if i didn't have you." I say rubbing her cheek.

"I love you too." She says. "I'm sorry that was the only thing I could think to say." She says with a chuckle.

"You don't need to say anything. Your face and your smile says it all." I say kissing her lips. She smiles and turns around. I pull her close and put my arm around her.

Can we just stay here?" She asks.

"We can do whatever you want." I say pulling her closer. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. We laid there for a few more minutes. She turned head and looked at me.

"I want to take a shower, but I don't want to be alone." She says turning completely around. She starts with my lips. "Maybe you know someone who would want to join me." She kisses my lips ever so lightly between every word she said. I smile. "Yeah, I think I know someone." I say crawling on top of her. I kiss her lips, then her neck. "Wanna finish this in the shower?" She asks through moans. "I thought you would never ask." I smile and get off of her. I pick her up and carry her into the bathroom. We both got in and we did it again for the third time. I bathed her and she bathed me. We got out and spent the rest of the day in her bed. Just fooling around and telling each other how much we loved each other. It was the greatest night and day with the greatest woman to ever walk into my life.

It had been a little over two months. They have been dating for three months now. Robin and Regina were both so happy. Regina finally met Robin's son Roland. They introduced their sons to each other and they got along really well. Robin and Regina would spend Saturday nights together. They would alternate on which house they would go to. They would swim, watch movies, fool around, and just spend time together. Everything was going great. It was the middle of December and Christmas was fast approaching.

Regina had sent Henry with Mary-Margaret for a few days. She has been crying for two days and been ignoring Robin. She told him that she was fine, but went out of town for a few days. The truth was she was at home laying in her bed crying her eyes out. She was so afraid Robin was going to leave her because she found out two days ago that she was pregnant.

They have only been together three months and it scared her. She was so in love with him, but she was so afraid he would leave her just like Daniel did. She has been ignoring his text messages too. He would text her once every few hours. He would say he missed her, that he loved her, and that he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. His words would make her cry everyday. If he left, she would never hear those words again.

Robin became worried and contacted Mary-Margaret.

"Hello, Mary-Margaret it's Robin."

"Hey, Robin. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I guess. I'm just worried about Regina. She hasn't texted me in two days, but I see that she has read the messages. I just want to know if she is okay in Baton Rouge."

"Well, as far as I know she is fine, but she is at home. She never went to Baton Rouge. She told me she just needed a few days to herself. She said she would call when I could bring Henry back to the house, but the last time I spoke to her was two days ago."

"Okay, thank you so much. Bye Mary-Margaret."

"You're welcome. Goodbye Robin."

Robin's Pov.)

I ran straight to my car and headed to Regina's. I knocked on the door. "Regina, it's me. Please let me in." About a minute later my phone vibrated. I got a text from Regina. She told me there was a key under the mat. I unlocked the door and walked in. I locked it back behind me. I walked down the hall. "Regina." I say.

She started crying harder when she heard his voice. I walked into her room. She was facing the window and I heard her crying. I walked around her bed. I didn't say a word. I picked her up bridal style. She leaned her head on my shoulder and just cried. I sat on her bed and just comforted her. After about five minutes I needed to talk to her.

"Regina, baby, please talk to me." I say rubbing her back. She pulled her head off my shoulder.

"I'm scared, Robin." She says through tears.

"Why are scared, baby. You know I am here for you." I say.

"I'm afraid you'll leave me." She says putting her face in her hands.

"Regina, baby. I love you. I'm not leaving you. And I don't plan on it ever." I say pulling her hands away. "Why would I leave you?"

"Because I'm pregnant." She says as tears run down her face.

"You're pregnant?" I asked kind of surprised, but I was happy. She nodded. "Regina, this is so exciting." I say wiping her face.

"You're not mad?" She asks.

"Regina, I could never be mad. You just made me so much happier." I say hugging her.

She slightly hugs me back. "Regina, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"We have only been together three months and I know you said you wanted to take things slow. I just feel like this is all my fault and you shouldn't have to take care of this baby if you didn't want too." She says with tears still running down her cheeks.

I sit up and wrap her legs around me. "Yes, we did want to take things slow, but these have been the best three months of my life. I wouldn't have traded them for anything. You have given me so much hope for life and love. This is certainly not your fault. And I am not going to let you take care of OUR baby alone." I say wiping her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"I'm positive, baby. I love you more than you will ever know." I say looking her right in the eyes.

She wraps her arms around my neck. She hugs me so tight, but it's different this time. It's normal now. I loved having her arms around me. There was never a doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to marry this woman, but now I felt it was time to make it official. "I love you too, Robin." She says.

I held her a little while longer. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers. She looked me right in the eye. I smile. "We're having a baby." I whisper.

She chuckles a little. "Yeah, we are." I kiss her lips. I was so happy and I loved her so much.

"I'm going to go clean my face. I have been crying for like two days." She says laughing. She scoots off of me and stands up. She starts to walk away.

"Wait." I say standing up and grabbing her hand. She turns around and I kiss her quickly. I move my hands to her waist. I bend down and kiss her belly. "Okay, now you can go." I say smiling.

She smiles. She quickly runs to the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later. "Can we talk for a little while?" She asks standing at the edge of the bed.

"Absolutely." I say grabbing her hand. I lean against the headboard and she sits in front of me. I take her other hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think we should discuss, first, how we are going to tell our children." She says.

"I think we should just be honest with them, but we tell them together." I say.

"Okay, now where are we going to live? Cause we obviously can't keep the baby at two different houses." She says.

"Well, I have plenty of room at my place and I would love a permanent roommate." I say smiling. "I'm hoping you will be that special person."

"You would take me and my son?" She asks kind of shocked.

"Regina, I would take you and your son any day. I would love to have both of you. Of course it wouldn't be my home anymore, it would be ours." I say smiling.

She smiles. "This is crazy. I can't believe we are doing this." She says.

I smile. I pull her into my lap again. "You know what's even crazier, but feels so right?" I ask her.

"What's that?" She asks smiling.

"This." I say pulling out a black box. I open it revealing a beautiful princess cut, three karat diamond ring that I designed specifically for her. Her head falls against my chest and her hands are covering her face. I lift her chin. I pull her hands away from her face. Tears are streaming down her.

"What are you doing?" She asks putting her hands back to her mouth.

I grab her hands again. "Regina, I love you more than anything. You walked into my life and opened my eyes to love. I never imagined having this. When you came along, I knew I was staring into my future. Your smile is something I can't live without. I see it every time I close my eyes. I hear your contagious laugh all the time. It's something I live to hear. You get along with my son so well and he would be lucky to have you as a stepmother and I would love to have Henry as a stepson. You are the only person I think about day and night. You are the perfect person for me." I pick up the box. "I designed this ring right after your birthday because I knew I was going to marry you. I love you so so much baby. So, Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my beautiful wife?"

She pulls out of my hands and wipes the tears off her face. "Yes." She says almost in a whisper. I smile and wrap my arms around her. I held her in my arms for a minute. I pull away.

"I believe this is yours." I say pulling the ring out of the box.

She holds her left hand out and her right hand covers her mouth. Tears are streaming down her face. I slip the ring on her finger. "Looks even better on." I say kissing her hand.

"You're so crazy." She says looking at the ring. She grabs my face and kisses me passionately.

"Only about you." I say smiling. I turn her around and wrap my arms around her waist. I pull her close to my chest. She leans her head on my shoulder. She lifts her hand up and looks at her ring. "Do you like it?" I ask.

"It's gorgeous." She says turning her head and kissing me.

"I designed this myself. So, I picked out everything. The cut, the diamond, and of course how big." I say intertwining our fingers. "I would have gone bigger, but four karats looked too big." I say kissing your hand.

"Robin, it's perfect. I love it." She says kissing me again. "Just like you." She says smiling. "I love you."

"I love you more, my beautiful fiancé." I say kissing her temple.

She laughs a little. "I guess I gotta get used to that."

"Yes, you do because you will hear it until we get married and then I can call you my beautiful wife for the rest of our lives." I say smiling.

"I'm still in shock." She says with a laugh.

"About what? The ring or the baby?" I ask rubbing her belly.

"Most definitely this." She said holding her hand up again. "I was just so scared that you were going to leave me because of the baby. I wasn't expecting you to propose." She says smiling.

"Did you have any doubt we weren't going to get married?" I ask looking at her.

"Well, I hoped one day you were going to be the one, I just didn't think that day was going to be today." She says turning around and facing me.

"Well, I know we said we were going to take things slow, but I was actually planning on proposing in two weeks. I planned for it to be your Christmas present." I say taking her hands. "Would you have said yes?" I ask curiously.

"Robin, I would have said yes a month ago." She says. "Do you know what day I realized you were the one?" She asked.

"When?" I ask.

"It wasn't a day technically, but it's anytime you quickly pull me against you." She says smiling.

"Oh like this." I say turning her around again and pulling her against me.

She smiles. "Yeah, I still get butterflies." She says.

"Good, I'm glad I'm the person who gives you butterflies." I say rubbing her belly. "I can't believe you said yes." I say kissing her neck.

"Did you have any doubt?" She asks.

"No, but now it's real. Seeing that ring on your finger brings tears to my eyes." I say lifting her left hand.

"Hmmm now I'm the one making you cry." She says smiling.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I say hugging her.

"What are we going to do now?" She asks.

"Hmmm what time is it?" I ask.

"It's almost 10:30." She says looking at me.

"Mhmm, we have plenty of time." I say getting from behind her. I walk to the front of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asks laughing.

"This." I say pulling my shirt off. I grab her feet and pull her away from the headboard. She laughs, I lay her flat, and I crawl on top of her. I put both my hands in her hair and she put hers around my waist. "My future bride deserves a little something." I say kissing her. I start slow and sweet. Then, I quickly put my tongue in her mouth. She moaned. That's all I wanted. I pull away smiling. She opened her eyes and smiled. I fall next to her and pull her on top of me. She laid her head on my chest. She was looking out the window. I grab her hands and intertwine our fingers.

"I love you." I say squeezing her hands.

She smiled. "I love you too." She says kissing the back of my hand.

I sit up and she sits in my lap. She quickly pulls me in for a hug. I rub up and down her back. I noticed she buried her head in my neck. I put my hand on her head. I couldn't believe I was going to get to hold this beautiful woman in my arms for the rest of our lives. "Regina, are you okay?" I ask.

She nods. She sits up and looks at me. "I'm way better than okay." She says smiling.

"Good. How about we spend the day together just the two of us. Roland is with his mother tonight so I can sleep here. You won't have to be alone." I say smiling.

"Sounds like a plan." She says. "We can talk about all things we are going to need for this little one."

"That is a great idea. I even have two extra bedrooms at my house. One for Henry and one for this little one." I say putting my hand on her belly. "But you get the best bedroom of all." I say taking her hands.

"Why?" She asks laughing.

"Because you get to share it with me." I say proudly.

She smiles. "I hope we have a boy."

"I hope it's a girl. Because she will look just like her beautiful mother." I say putting my hand on her face.

"I just hope he or she is healthy." She says smiling.

"I completely agree." I say smiling.

Robin and Regina laid in bed till lunch. Robin cooked her lunch and they ate together. They talked about everything. The baby, their kids, their wedding, and just enjoyed each other's company. They decided they were going to tell their kids tomorrow that they were engaged and having a baby. It was right after lunch and Robin and Regina were sitting on the sofa. Regina started yawning while they were watching tv.

"Hey, babe. Do you want to take a nap?" He asks.

"No, I'm okay." She says yawning again. "But you know what I really want."

"What does my beautiful fiancé want?" He asks.

"I really want some chocolate ice cream." She says smiling.

"Well, ask and you shall receive." He says smiling. "Where do you want it from?" He asks.

"Ummm, Baskin Robins." She says excitedly. "Don't forget the sprinkles." She says.

"Okay, I will be right back." He says. He kisses her quickly and heads to Baskin Robins.

While she was waiting, she laid down and fell asleep.

He came back and walked to the living room. He walked around the sofa and smiled. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. He put her ice cream in the freezer, then grabbed a blanket and covered her.

She slept for a very long time. At around 5:30, he decided to make her a special dinner. He called Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Henry to come over. He also called Roland's mother to see if she would mind Roland came to dinner just for tonight. She said it was fine and brought him over around 6. He brought Regina to her room and closed the door. He was cooking steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. Everyone had arrived and Robin had just finished cooking. Robin introduced Roland to Emma and Mary-Margaret. They were talking and then Robin interrupted.

"Okay, so Regina has no idea I am doing this or that y'all are here. But we have something to tell all of you so that's why I thought it would be a good idea to tell y'all together. I'm going wake up Regina. I'll be right back." He says and headed to Regina's room.

He crawls onto her bed. "Hey, baby." He says rubbing her cheek. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Hi." She says sleepily.

"I made you dinner." He says smiling.

"Oh you did." She says.

"Well, for you, me, and our family." He says. "I invited your friends, Henry, and Roland. I think we should tell them we are engaged, but wait and tell them separately you are pregnant." He says.

"That's a good idea." She says smiling.

"Then let's go." He says holding out his hand.

"Wait." She says. She runs in the bathroom and fixes her hair. "Okay now I'm ready."

The walk out of the room. "Hey everyone." She says walking up to Henry.

Regina gives Henry a hug. "Hey mom. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm good and how are you?" She asks.

"I'm good." He says sitting back down.

"Hi, Gina." Roland says.

"Hey, buddy." She says hugging him.

He sits back down. Regina sits next to Henry and Robin serves every one a plate. "Okay everyone. I hope you enjoy." He says.

"Thank you." Emma says.

"Thank you, Robin." Mary- Margaret says.

"Thank you, daddy." Roland yells.

"Thanks, Robin." Henry says.

"Yeah, thanks baby." Regina says smiling.

"Y'all are very welcome and after everyone is finished I have desert." He says sitting down between Regina and Roland.

Everyone enjoys dinner and Robin cleans up. He puts all the dishes in the sink and takes the ice cream out of the freezer. He puts one scoop of vanilla ice cream in a bowl for everyone. He puts different toppings on the table and hands everyone a cup except Regina. Everyone digs in and Regina looks around kinda confused. Robin comes from behind her and puts her two scoops of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles in front of her.

"Don't think I would forget about my beautiful fiancé." He says. Then he realized what he said. "Oops."

"What?!" Emma and Mary-Margaret yell at the same time.

Regina looks at him. "Well, that blew the surprise." She says laughing.

"I'm sorry, babe." He says sitting down.

"It's okay. Well, I guess the secret is out." She lifts her left hand and turns the ring so the diamond is now showing. "We are engaged." She said looking at him. He kissed her lips.

"Congratulations!" They both say.

"Thank you." Regina says and Robin nods.

"I'm really happy for you mom." Henry says getting up and hugging her.

"Thank you, Henry. That's means a lot to me." She says.

Robin picks up Roland. "Roland, Gina and I are getting married. That means she is going to be your step mom and Henry will be your step brother."

"Yaaaay!" He screams hugging his father. He wiggles out of his dad's arms and runs around to Regina. He hugs her and Henry without saying anything.

The rest of the night was spent looking at the ring, talking, and just spending time together. Everyone left around 8:30 including Roland. His mother picked him up because it was still her time to have him. Henry was in his room playing video games and Regina was sitting on the sofa waiting for Robin.

Robin's Pov.)

I felt really bad about blowing the surprise about our engagement that I wanted to do something for her. I snuck out of the house and went to the store down the street. I picked up some chocolate covered strawberries and a dozen roses. I rushed backed to the house and quietly snuck back in. I put the strawberries in the fridge. I walked with my hands behind my back and greeted her on the sofa. She looked up at me and smiled. She stood up and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for dinner." She says sweetly.

"You are very welcome." I say. I pull the flowers from behind my back.

She smiles. "And what are these for?" She asks smelling them.

"These are for me accidentally saying we were engaged before you told you're family. I'm really sorry, babe." I say handing her the flowers.

"Robin, I'm not mad. It was funny. But thank you for the flowers." She says running to the kitchen.

I walk up behind her as she is putting the flowers in the vase one by one. I wrap my arms around her. "Ummm, I think you forgot something." I say putting my head on her shoulder.

She gasps a little. "Silly me." She says. She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses my lips sweetly. She smiles into it.

I pull away. "I have another surprise too." I say smiling.

"No more surprises. You have given me so many and I haven't been able to give you any." She says almost whining.

"Regina, it's nothing big. It's just chocolate covered strawberries, but if you don't want them..." I say walking away.

"No." She says laughing and running after me. "No, no I want them." She says grabbing my hand.

I turn around. "Is Henry asleep?" I ask.

"Yes he is. Why?" She asks.

"Because you may want strawberries..." I say walking towards her. "But I want you." I say picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. I walk to her room with her laughing. I through her on her bed playfully. She giggled as I crawled on top of her. I go to kiss her but I don't. "Wait here." I say and quickly get off and run to the kitchen. I grab the strawberries and walk back to her room. I walk in and she is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. "Can't let these strawberries go to waste." I say smiling and putting the strawberries on the bed.

"That would be horrible." She says smiling.

I grab her hands and stand her up. I wrap my hands around her waist. "How about we take a bubble bath and finish these strawberries in there. I'll light some candles and maybe I'll give the mommy to be a massage or a back rub." I say smirking.

"Sounds romantic." She says. "What are we waiting for?"

"I'll go get the candles. You go run the water." I say. "Make sure it's hot too." I whisper in her ear, then walk away.

She runs into the bathroom and gets the water ready. She gets undressed and then notices something in the mirror. She had a little pouch where her baby was starting to grow. She smiles then gets in the tub.

Robin finally comes back. He lights all the candles and grabs the strawberries. He sets the strawberries on a table and gets undressed. He sits in front of her. He pulls her close to him. She sits in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. He grabs a strawberry and puts it in his mouth. He seductively licks the strawberry, then takes it out of his mouth. He then lets her eat the strawberry. They do this to each other till every strawberry is gone.

She still in his lap with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He starts rubbing her legs. "How about a back rub?" He asks kissing her.

"Sounds good to me." She says against his lips. She kisses him again. Then she turns around and stretches her legs out. "I have to show you something." She says.

"What's that?" He asks.

She takes his hands and rubs them over her growing bump.

"Is that the baby?" He asks smiling.

"Yeah, I'm already getting a bump." She says.

"That's amazing." He says still moving his hand over it.

He put his legs on the outside of hers and scooted her closer to him. He leaned back against the tub and pulled her to where she could lean on his chest.

"I guess I'm not getting my back rub." She says chuckling.

"You will. I just like holding you." He says kissing her shoulder. "I thought you would be more comfortable if you could lay on your bed."

"That's a good idea." She says smiling.

"I just want to let you know, that I want to be there for you through this pregnancy. So, Christmas is in two weeks. I want you and Henry to move in after Christmas. I'll even help you pack all your stuff. I just want to finally be able to see your beautiful face every time I wake up." He says rubbing down her arms and grabbing her hands.

She turns her head to look at him and smiles. "Well, if that's what my fiancé wants, then that's what he gets. It's about time I do something for you." She says laughing.

"That's all I want. Well that and a family, but you have already given me that." He says kissing her.

"Let's get out because that back rub is calling my name." She says standing up.

He stared at her and just watched the way her body moved. "You're so beautiful." He says smiling.

She turns around and wraps a towel around her. "Well, if you get out now, you will get to put your hands to good use." She says walking out of the bathroom.

He quickly gets out and dries off. He put on boxers and a pair of plaid pants. He walks out of the bathroom to find her laying in her bed on her stomach. He brings all the candles out of the bathroom and then kisses her cheek. She had her arms supporting her head and the comforter down to her lower back. He puts lotion on his hands and starts giving her a massage.

"Don't be shy. I could use a full body massage." She says with her eyes closed.

"Ask and you shall receive." He says continuing.

"By the way I locked the door. So no one will come in." She says pulling the comforter off of her completely.

He smiles and gets on the bed. He straddles her but stays kneeling up. He pulls her arms out from under her and lays them flat. He brushes his lips over her shoulder and down her back. He brings his hands over her ass and squeezes over and over. Her moans are quiet but he could here them. He was so turned on, but Henry was in the house so nothing could happen. He went to get more lotion and she turned over. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her lips.

"That was fun, but this is more fun." She grabbed his face and kissed his lips. He fell next to her and pulled her on top of him.

They kissed and just fooled around for hours. They finally went to sleep at around 2:30.

Robin woke up first and decided to make breakfast. Regina woke up to the smell of bacon. She quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen. She went up behind him and wraps her arms around him. She leans up to his ear. "Last night was fun." She whispers.

He smiled and turned around. "I completely agree." He said kissing her lips. "Now sit down and I'll get you some coffee and breakfast." She sits down and about five minutes later Henry walks out of his room.

"You're cooking is really loud." Henry says yawning.

Regina looked at him and was about to say not to be mean, but Robin spoke first. "Well, you're mom told me that you love bacon and hot cocoa with cinnamon." He says trying to win him over.

"Well, then you have won me over." Henry says walking over to him. He helps Robin finish the cooking and he gets plates.

They all sit down and eat breakfast together. They talk about how they would be moving in with Robin and that he would have his own room. They talked for around an hour and Regina thought this was a good time to tell him.

"Hey, Henry. How would you feel about being a big brother?" She asks.

"Well, when you and Robin get married Roland will be my step-brother right?" He asks.

"Yes he will, but what if you had another little brother or sister?" She asks.

"That would fun. Are you and Robin going to have a baby someday?" He asks.

"Yes we are, someday very soon in fact." She hesitates. "Henry, I'm pregnant." She says looking at him.

"You're having a baby?" he asks excitedly.

"Yes, I am." She says smiling.

"That's really exciting mom. I'm happy for you. I've always wanted a sibling and now I'm getting two." He says hugging her. "I'm going to go start packing my stuff for the move. I have a lot of stuff." He says running to his room.

Regina looked at Robin. "He took that so much better than I thought he would." She says relaxing.

"Yeah he did. How about for Christmas we get him all new furniture for his bedroom or whatever he wants new?" He asks.

"I don't know Robin." She says grabbing his hand. "I can't afford much." She says.

"Regina, I want you and Henry to be comfortable. When you sell the house, you can get a lot more money by leaving the furniture. I just want it to feel like our home now and not mine. Please." He begs sticking out his bottom lip.

"Fine." She says and Robin smiles. "Only because I love you and we are about to become a family."

"And I love you so much more." He says kissing her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was so excited that Regina and Robin were getting married and having a baby. Christmas Eve was spent at the bakery. Christmas was her busiest time. Henry was helping work the front counter with Mary-Margaret and Emma. At about 2:30 that afternoon, Robin walked in. Regina was in the kitchen baking all the Christmas specials. The shop was busy, so he went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey." He said. "Do you need some help?" He asks walking up to her.

"Hi, baby." She said kissing his lips quickly. "You can help me if you want." She said.

"Okay, what am I doing?" He asked getting and apron.

"Well, in about 10 minutes, you can take the cookies out of the oven and put the ones on the rack in." She says.

"Okay, anything else?" He asks. "When this timer goes off in about 2 minutes, take the cupcakes out of the oven and put this rack in." She says rolling it to the oven.

"Okay." He says right after the timer went off. He got to work. He laid the cooked cupcakes on the empty rack and put the raw ones in.

They stayed busy till about 5. Robin stopped working about 5:15. He was nice enough to go pick up dinner for everyone.

Once he got back. Regina ate first, and then Henry, then Emma, then Mary-Margaret, and Robin ate last. The shop didn't close till 10. People were in and out ordering cupcakes and cookies all night. Robin being there helped Regina because at around 7, Regina needed to sit because she was tired.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted. This baby isn't that big and it's already taken a toll on me." She says yawning.

"Yeah, a baby will do that." He says kissing her forehead. "How about I do the rest of the work today and you just relax." He said smiling.

"I can't. I have to icing cupcakes for orders being picked up tonight at 9:45." She says standing up. "I'll relax when I get home and I don't trust you to icing my cupcakes." She said smiling.

He laughed and took them all out of the oven. "Okay they are cooling." He said walking up to her. He grabbed her a short stool. "While you're icing them, you need to sit." He said putting the stool by her icing station.

"I will, I promise." She said walking to the stool.

The day was finally over. Everyone went home except Regina and Henry. With them moving into Robin's house most of their stuff was already packed and in his house. They decided that this was the first night they felt like a family. Robin's bed was huge, so Robin, Regina, Henry, and Roland all bundled up in his bed. They drank hot chocolate with cinnamon and Regina brought home Christmas cookies.

They all got 2 cookies and cup with hot chocolate. They all decided to watch The Santa Clause 2. Henry and Roland both love that movie. It was already late so after the two kids ate their cookies and drank their drink they both knocked out. Henry fell asleep next to Robin and Roland fell asleep next to Regina. After about 30 minutes they were all asleep like one happy family.

It was Christmas morning and Robin woke up first. Regina was laying on his chest with Roland's arm around her waist. Henry was facing Robin but was curled up in a ball. They were up very late and Robin didn't want to wake anyone, especially Regina. She needed her sleep more than anyone. He decided to stay awake and wait for someone to wake up.

Henry woke up next. "Merry Christmas Henry." He said quietly.

Henry smiled. "Merry Christmas." He said sitting up.

Roland must have felt the vibration from Henry moving and he woke up too. He shot up in the bed.

He went to say something but Robin covered his mouth. "Shh...Regina is still sleeping." Robin said quietly.

"But daddy it's Christmas." He said trying to whisper.

Regina heard him and opened her eyes. "Yeah, it's Christmas." She said looking at Robin.

He looked down and smiled. "I'm sorry, babe." He said rubbing her belly.

"It's okay." She said smiling. "It's Christmas. Everybody loves Christmas."

"Alright boys go see what Santa left for you." Robin says.

"Yaaay!" They both yell. They run downstairs as fast as they could.

Robin turns back and looks at Regina. "Speaking of Santa." Robin says pulling out a box. "Merry Christmas Regina."

She smiles and takes the box. She opens it to find a ring with a heart-shaped diamond on it. She looked at him. "Robin, it's so beautiful." She said taking it out of the box.

"Not as beautiful as the person who will wear it." He said smiling. "I love you Regina."

She smiles. "I love you too." She says and kisses his lips.

"Let me show you something." He says. She hands him the ring. "I got the ring engraved. So, on the inside it has R&amp;R, obviously for Robin and Regina, the date we met, and the date you said you would marry me and the day you told me you were pregnant." He said putting the ring on her finger.

"Thank you baby. I love it." She said smiling. "Now I'll always remember some of the best days of my life."

He smiled. "Let's go see what Santa left." He says picking her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and walked her downstairs. He sets her down, but grabs her hand. They walk into the living room and Roland and Henry are both digging through their new presents. Regina noticed the fireplace. It had a stocking for each of them hanging on it; including one for the new baby and her and Robin. Robin leads Regina to the sofa and she sits down. He quickly goes to the fire place. He grabs everyone's stocking including Regina's and the baby's.

"Here you go boys. See what's in your stocking." He says handing them their stocking. He sits down next to Regina. "Here is mommy's stocking and our little bundle of joy's stocking." He says sitting next to her. She smiles and opens the baby's first. In the stocking was 3 newborn onesies. Each of them had writing on them. 'I love my mommy, I love my daddy, and I love my big brothers.' She smiled.

"These are so cute. Thank you for thinking of this little one." She says and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wait; don't take that paper out yet." He says to her. She sets it on her lap and waits. "Okay, Henry and Regina this is a stack of papers that kind of says welcome to OUR home. I want to make both of you feel at home here. Henry, I want you to decorate your room any way you want to. There are different pictures of desks, dressers, TV stands, TVs, and anything you want to put in your new room." He says looking at Henry.

Henry's face lights up. He runs to Robin and hugs him. "Thank you so much." He says excitedly.

"You're welcome and we can even go tomorrow if you want." He says.

"Yeah, can we go tomorrow, mom?" He asks looking at Regina.

"Yes, we can if you want." She says smiling and seeing how excited he was.

"Yes!" Henry says. He and Roland immediately go into Roland's room to play the new video games they received.

Regina stayed sitting on the sofa. Robin scooted next her. "Okay and now for your papers. There are dozens of pictures of cribs, changing tables, dressers, chairs, and everything a baby needs in here. I want you to decorate this room anyway you want." She flips through the pages and all she could do was smile. She pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you so much, baby. I love it." She says as he kisses her cheek.

"That's not it. I feel like the next gift you're going to laugh, but the one after that you may kill me." He says nervously.

"Why?" She asks giving him a look.

He pulls out a really small stocking. "Here." He says smiling.

She opens the stocking and pulls out a heart keychain with a single key on it.

"This is your key to the house." He pauses for a second. "Welcome home." He says smiling.

She tears up a little and immediately hugs him. "Ugh, I love you so much." She says.

"I love you more." He says hugging her back. "But I have one more." He says. She pulls away. He stands up and gets a small box from under the tree. "Open it." He says sitting down. "But don't freak out when you open it. There is a story behind it and whatever is in this box technically isn't yours, but open it." He says.

She laughs and opens the box. She pulls out a set of car keys. Her mouth dropped and she looked up at him. He takes her hands.

"Okay so obviously, these are my car keys." He says chuckling. "But you can't walk to work anymore, or walk Henry to school, and we are going to have a baby. I think mommy needs a car of her own. So, I arranged a special appointment for tomorrow for us to go car shopping for you. Any car you want." He says wiping the tears off her face that have already fallen.

"Robin, I can't." She says putting the keys in his hand. "We are already going to spend so much money on Henry and the new baby. I don't need a car right away." She says.

"Regina, money is not a problem." He says wiping her face again.

"But that's not what I mean. You have given me so much already." She says.

"Regina, you are my future wife. That stuff for the baby is technically ours. The only thing I would be getting you is this ring and buying us a car. I just want us to have everything we need for our family." He says.

She finally breathes. "Okay." She says smiling. "But only because I love you and our little family." She says smiling.

He kisses her lips. "I love you too." He says.

"I'll be right back." She says. He smiles and watches her run back up stairs. She comes down not long after. She comes down with a basket. "Okay, so this isn't a car or a key or furniture but Merry Christmas Robin." She says setting the basket in front of him on the table. She sits next to him and puts her hand on his leg. He unwraps the basket. "So let me explain." She says smiling.

"Okay." He says smiling.

"So, all of the things in this basket are things that remind me of everything we have done together. I'm going to take it back to when you asked me on our first date. You came into the bakery to order cupcakes. A week later you asked me to go to that benefit with you." She pulls out the cupcake with the words 'I'd love to' on it. "I answered you on a cupcake."

"I remember." He said taking the cupcake and putting it on the table next to the basket.

"All your favorite candy is in here because what did I always say when we first started dating?" She asked.

"You always told me how sweet I was." He says kissing her cheek.

"Okay, so this bottle of wine is the wine we had on the night you asked me to be your girlfriend. We were in the hot tub...-" she starts to say, but he interrupts.

"We were in the hot tub and you had on a strapless black bikini that looked incredibly sexy on you." He says smirking.

She slaps him playfully. "I'm sorry baby, keep going." he says taking the wine out of the basket.

"This is the same night you wanted to watch a movie and I fell asleep in your arms for the first time. Do you remember what we watched?" She asked handing him a wrapped present from the basket.

"I told you I wanted to watch a funny movie just so I could hear your laugh. I put on Madea goes to jail." He says laughing. He opened the gift to see the DVD. He laughs again.

He pulls out the other wrapped present the same size.

"Okay open this one first and then I'll explain my logic." She said smiling.

He opens it to see the DVD A Little Bit of Heaven. "Okay, yes please explain." He says chuckling.

"Okay right after you dropped me off at work that day after we went swimming the first time at your house, Emma and Mary-Margaret were being nosey." She starts laughing. "Emma asked what you looked like shirtless, but I didn't answer her and I said it to myself. I said you looked like Heaven. So this was the only thing I could find with Heaven on it. Plus I really like the movie." She said smiling and laughing.

He laughed then kissed her lips.

"I'm not done yet though." She said smiling. "Okay so this is four leaf clover key chain, because you always say you are the luckiest guy in the world." She said smiling.

He was baffled that she put this much thought into his gift. He had no words for everything she has done.

"So, get the wrapped present." She says. He grabs a thin square present. "Okay this one is self-explanatory."

He smiles and opens the gift to find the Ed Sheeran CD. He smiles even bigger knowing how much she loves his music.

"Okay, this is really lame, but I had to do it." She says handing him a small square box.

"I'm sure it's not lame." He says opening it. He opens it to find red butterfly cuff links. She goes to speak, but he doesn't let her. "So, let me see if I'm right this time." He says smiling. "Butterflies because when I pull you close to me really quickly and wrap my arms around you, I give you butterflies?" He asked.

"Yep." She says smiling. "And?" She asked.

"And because a hint of red is deadlier." He says laughing and kissing her cheek.

She smiles. "Okay now my favorite part." She says grabbing two separately wrapped presents. "Okay, I wish you could open them at the same time, but here is the first one." She says smiling.

He opens the present to find a silver engraved picture frame. Engraved in the frame at the top was 'Robin &amp; Regina' and at the bottom said 'I love you.' The picture of them was from her birthday lunch with her family. (Emma captured a candid shot of them looking at each other smiling. Regina was sitting on Robin's lap. Robin had one hand on her leg and the other on her back. Regina had one hand on his chest and the other wrapped around his neck.) They looked so in love. Robin just stared at the picture. He couldn't believe he got her all material things and she got him the most thoughtful gift in the world. He began tearing up, but quickly pushed them away. He looks up a her and smiles.

"Okay one more." She says handing him a present the same size as the present before. He smiles and opens it. Tears fell on his cheeks immediately, but he was smiling. It was another engraved picture frame. It read 'I have fallen madly and deeply in love with you.' The picture was after that got engaged. They took a selfie of her left hand on his face with her ring showing. They were kissing and they both looked extremely happy. He was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say.

She lifted her hand to his face. She wiped the tears off that escaped. "Merry Christmas, Robin." She says. He puts the picture frames on the table. He stands up and takes her hand. He pulls her from the sofa. He quickly picks her up off the ground and into his arms holding her in a hug for a moment. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pulls away and wipes his tears again.

"That is the most beautiful gift, from the most beautiful woman, I have ever received. I love you so much Regina Mills." He said kissing her lips.

After a few minutes, she pulls away. "I love you too, Robin Locksley."

"Regina, I cannot believe you did all of this. I am mind blown. You are the sweetest and most genuine woman on this earth and I thank heavens every day that I found you. You are truly the love of my life and I cannot wait to marry you." He says tearing up again. "I can't thank you enough for this."

She smiles while tears start running down her cheeks. "No need to thank me. I wanted to do this for you. You have given me the world and I wanted to return the favor."

"You are the greatest woman on this earth. I cannot believe I'm marrying you. I am literally the luckiest man on this earth and I will always love you." He says still holding her.

Robin's Pov)

I was completely speechless. This beautiful woman literally put her heart and soul into this gift and I just wanted to tell her how much I love her over and over.

"And I will always love you." She said looking me right in the eyes.

I set her on the ground and just leaned my forehead against hers. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" I ask stroking her cheek.

Then she smiles. "Once or twice." She laughs a little.

I smile when I hear her laugh.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I say hugging her one more time.

"Good, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a few." She smiled and kissed my lips.

She went into the shower and I went in the kitchen. I walk to the fridge and get a bottle of water. I turn around and there are a dozen roses on the table with a red envelope sitting inside of them. I look around to see if anyone was around me. I walked to the table and the card was for me.

I picked up the envelope and I pulled out a letter that was completely handwritten. I unfolded it and immediately smiled.

'Robin Joseph Locksley, my partner in crime, my partner in life, my fiancé, my future husband, my soul mate, and my best friend. The list could go on and on about the names that come to mind when I think of you. I don't know what I would do without you. I never thought a simple cupcake order would change my life forever. Our relationship has flourished into something I never imagined would happen to me. You have given me hope for life and love. You have given my son something I never thought he would have, a father. You may not be his biological father, but he looks at you as someone who will be there for him and talk to him whenever he needs anything. I can't think of anyone better for him to trust and talk to than you. You have brought him happiness by just letting him help you cook and playing football in the yard. Something I could never do with him. I don't play sports. Hahaha. You share something with him that just makes my heart smile. Thank you for treating him like your own. Roland is a precious little boy, and I look forward to watching him grow up and become just like his daddy. He has a bright future ahead of him. You are an amazing father and an amazing man. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. We aren't getting married right away, but I could honestly wait a lifetime for you. I love everything about you. You are the perfect man for me and I love you from the tip of your nose to the tips of your toes. I used to believe there was no such thing as a perfect person, in my eyes you are my perfect person. You are a dream come true and I'm so glad I found you. The time I have shared with you are some of the best days of my life. You are such a gentleman and the love I see in your eyes for me is unreal. Sometimes I lie awake at night and wonder what I did to deserve you. If I fall asleep in your arms, I will sometimes wake up in the middle of the night just to watch you sleep. When you wrap your arms around me I feel safe and protected. When you put your arms around me, I am home. I have fallen harder for you everyday since I met you. Every day is a new adventure and I am so glad I have found a best friend to share it with. You truly are one in a million. You have stolen my heart and I don't want it back. Your smile could brighten the night and your eyes captured me with just one look. One of the very first things I noticed about you was how you were never afraid to show how you felt. When you took me to the benefit, you held my hand almost the entire night. That was just proof that you wanted more than just a date. You wanted a relationship. As I look back on all the things we have done, the one thing that always makes me smile is just that you were there. The small things make the biggest impression on someone and the small things you do for me just make my heart smile. Your lips on mine is the greatest feeling, but when you kiss my nose or my forehead it just shows how much you care about me and love me. You don't need to say I love you because I already know just by your actions. The list could go on about the things I love about you, but a few of my favorites seemed like enough. As we bring a baby into this world, you are the only person that I could ever imagine to be there. You chased away my fears and brought new light into my life. I love you more than you will ever know. You complete me. You are my one true love and I can't wait to dive into this new adventure with you by my side and holding my hand the whole way. I will love you until the last rose dies. Mwah! Love always, Regina'

I was crying. Tears were running down my cheeks as I just stared down at the letter. I was completely speechless. She took the time to write this letter to me and I gave her a key to the house. I just wanted to hug her and never let her go.

I took the letter and ran upstairs. I got upstairs and she was still in the shower. I sat on the edge of the bed and just stared down at the letter while I waited.

Regina's Pov)

The whole time I was in the shower I was hoping he saw the flowers and the letter. I stayed in the shower a little longer just to give him extra time. I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair really quick. I slip on a pair of shorts and one of Robin's t-shirts. I open the door quietly and see him holding the letter. He looks up at me and tears are streaming down his face. I walk towards him and he stands up.

"I cannot even explain how much this letter meant to me." He says pulling me into a hug. "I don't even know what to say." He says pulling away and looking me in the eyes.

I smile and wipe the tears off his face. "You don't need to say anything. Your expression says it all." I say kissing his lips. He didn't pull away for a while. It's like he needed me. He needed to feel my lips on his.

He pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead against mine. "This is the greatest gift I have ever received. I love you so much Regina."

I smile and rub his back. "I love you too." I say giving him another hug. "Did you see the flowers?" I ask.

He smiled and pulled away from me. "I did." He says wiping his face. "But what do you mean by the last rose dies?" He asked.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come see." We rushed downstairs. "Okay, so it said I will love you till the last rose dies, right?" I ask. He smiled and nodded. "Well, obviously flowers die, but this one will not." I say pulling out a fake rose from the vase. "This rose is fake, so it will never die. So, I will love you forever and ever." I say smiling.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever heard." He said smiling. He picked me up off the ground and spun me around. "I'm definitely really lucky." He says looking at me. "I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm so glad you came into my bakery." I said smiling. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. Then we heard "ewwwww" coming from behind us. We laughed and pulled away. When we looked at the boys, they quickly darted back up the stairs. "At least they are getting along." I say smiling.

"Yes, they are." He says kissing my cheek. I smiled when he did. "I'm going to go shower." He says and goes to put me on the ground.

"Wait," I say quickly. "You aren't going to carry me back to the room?" I ask sticking my lip out. He laughs.

"I think you mean OUR room." He says proudly.

"Oh right." I say smirking. "But first I want some water." He smiles then sits me on the counter. He goes to the fridge and grabs me a bottle of water.

"Here you go, babe." He says picking me up bridal style.

"Thank you." I say and kiss his cheek. He carries me up the stairs and into our room. He lays me on the bed and kisses me softly. "I'll be out in a few." He says. "Okay." I say smiling.

While he was in the shower, I looked at cars, baby furniture, paint color, and just anything we needed. He was in the shower for longer than normal. I didn't worry, but I wanted him to see what I picked out. He finally came out. "What took you so long?" I asked looking up at him. I still think he looks like Heaven when he is shirtless and I caught myself staring.

"Sorry, babe. I was just relaxing and someone is staring." He said smirking.

"What? I can't stare at my future husbands muscular chest." I say.

"No, stare away." He said proudly.

I laughed. "Come here." I said looking back at my phone.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Everything." I say. "I picked out some cars and looked at furniture for the nursery and paint colors." I said going to my pictures.

"Show me." He says wrapping his arm around me.

We looked at all kinds of furniture and cars. Our appointment was tomorrow to go pick out a car and I was really excited.

After about 2 hours of looking at cars, I think I knew which one I wanted. I wanted a silver, Lexus RX with gray and black interior. It was so pretty. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I want this one." I said smiling.

"Looks like a good choice to me." He said kissing my cheek.

"I think we should wait on baby furniture for right now." I say.

"Whys that?" He asks.

"Well, I don't want to wait to find out the gender. I want to know as soon as possible, so we can decorate the room accordingly." I say happily.

"Well, if that's what my Queen wants, that's what I want." He said smiling.

I kissed his lips. "Thank you for everything." I say.

"No, thank you for making me the happiest man on this earth." He says smiling.

"I can't believe how far we have come in a little over three months." I say facing him.

"I know. I mean I thought we would be engaged, but a baby was a surprise." He says chuckling.

"Are you upset that this happened so soon?" I ask worriedly.

"Regina." He says sitting up and facing me. He takes my hands in his. "I am so happy that you are pregnant. I could not be more thrilled that we are about to start a family. I love you and Henry and this baby is going to be so loved with this little family. This baby was a team effort."

"I know. I'm sorry." I say.

"Regina, don't apologize." He says lifting my chin.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm hormonal." I say sighing.

"Yes, you are, but it's cute. I love you, Regina." He says kissing my forehead.

I blush a little. "I love you too."

"Yeah, you are definitely pregnant." He says smiling.

"Shut up." I say pushing him over.

I get off the bed. "I'm going make lunch, you coming?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He says getting up and taking my hand. "Hold on, let's get the boys and we can all cook." He says smiling.

"That's a great idea." I say smiling. We walk to Roland's room and they are play video games. "Alright boys, who wants lunch?" Robin asks.

"Me!" They both said darting out the door and down the stairs.

Robin looks at me. "I guess we should have mentioned that we needed to cook it first." He says laughing.

"Probably." I say laughing.

We walk downstairs and they are both just sitting.

"Where's the food?" Roland asked.

"Well, we gotta cook it." I say laughing a little.

"Aww man." Roland and Henry said together.

"Come on everybody up. We are going to cook together." Robin said.

"How does grilled fish, mashed potatoes, carrots, and corn sound?" He asks.

"Yummy." Roland said.

"Sounds good." Henry said.

"Great." I say smiling.

"Okay, Roland you stay with Regina and help her. Henry you can help me grill the fish outside." He said.

Everybody got to work. Henry was bonding with Robin and Regina was bonding with Roland. They all got along so well. After everything was cooked, they all came inside and ate together. The rest of the day consisted of them just being together. They ended the night with family game night and ice cream. (Regina wanted chocolate with sprinkles.) They all ate their ice cream and played monopoly. Regina and Roland played as a team, since he really didn't understand the game. They played until Roland and Henry became tired. It was around 9:30. The ended the game and counted all the money. At the end, Roland and Regina won the game.

"We won buddy." I said looking at Roland.

"Yaaaay!" He said giving me a hug. "What did we win?" He asked excitedly.

"You won a bedtime." I say laughing.

"That's not fun." He says.

"Awwww come on. Time for bed. Both of you." I say looking at Henry too.

He stood up and I put my arm around him. I had Roland on my hip and I carried him upstairs. I put them both in bed. I tucked both of them in and told them goodnight. They were both asleep before I closed the door. I went back downstairs and Robin was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. I went to his ear. "Come on daddy, it's bedtime. Mommy is tired." I whisper.

He opens his eyes and smiles. I help him up and we head upstairs. We go in our room and he pulls off the shirt he had on and lays on the bed. I laugh because I didn't realize how tired he was. I laid down next to him and rubbed his back. He opened his eyes and smiled. He turned on his side and pulled me closer to him.

"Today was really an amazing day." He said smiling. "All because of you. I love you, babe."

I smile. "I love you more." I say. "Goodnight." I say and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight." He says before we both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today was New Year's Eve. Robin and Regina purchased their new car and Henry's furniture right after Christmas. It didn't take them long to move out of their house. Robin's house was full of boxes from their old house. They figured they would unpack a little at a time.

They spent New Year's Eve setting up Henry's room.

"Hey, Mom." Henry says.

"Yeah, Henry." She says.

"Can we go to see fireworks tonight?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course. We have always done that." She says smiling.

"Good. Robin, are you going to come with us?" He asks.

"Well, only if y'all let me." He says smiling.

"Well, I want you and Roland there." He says.

"Well, Regina it's up to you." He says looking at Regina who is trying not to laugh.

"No you can't come." She says laughing. "No, I'm kidding. We can make this a family outing every year." She says smiling.

"Sounds fun." Robin says smiling.

At noon, they all ate lunch together.

"Okay, so if y'all want to go see fireworks tonight, everyone needs to take a nap." Regina says.

"Awwww, but mom. I want to finish my room and unpack my stuff." Henry whines.

"Henry, we have all day tomorrow and the rest of your break. We have plenty of time. I promise." Regina says reassuringly.

"Okay, come on Roland." He says grabbing his hand. They walk upstairs and into Roland's room.

Regina's Pov)

"They are so cute. They are getting along so well." I say looking at Robin.

"Henry is such a good big brother. Roland loves having someone to hang out with." He says holding out his hand. "Come on, I know mommy has to be tired."

"Yes, mommy is always tired." I say taking his hand.

We walk upstairs and I crawl into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

Robin's Pov)

I smiled at her when she fell asleep so quickly. I couldn't sleep so I went into Henry's room and finished putting together his dresser and desk. After about an hour I finished. I made his bed, set up his TV, and his DVD player. All he had left to do was unpack his clothes. I decided to go outside and clean Regina's car. I washed the outside, vacuumed the inside, and made sure it was spotless. It took me about an hour and half to do that. I went upstairs took a shower and it was about five o'clock. I decided to take everyone to dinner tonight. I went woke up the boys and told them to get dressed. Then I walked into our room and Regina was still sleeping. I hated to wake her up. I crawl onto the bed.

"Regina." I say softly. I kiss her nose and watch her scrunch her nose. She woke up and looked at me. "How did you sleep?" I asked moving her hair out of her face.

"I slept very well." She says smiling.

"I was going to take us to dinner tonight. Do you wanna come or you can stay here and sleep. It's up to you." I say.

"No, I'm going to come. I need to feed this little one anyway." She says sitting up. "Can we get hamburgers? I'm craving a burger and fries." She says smiling.

"Sure, I'll go make sure the boys are up and dressed." I say kissing her forehead.

Regina's Pov)

He walked out of the room and I got up and walked to my closet. I put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I slipped on some tennis shoes and walked to the kitchen. They were all waiting for me.

"Ready mom?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, let's go." I say smiling.

-

After dinner, it was still early so they went back home. Regina went upstairs fairly quickly. Robin was worried. "Boys, go play upstairs. I'll call y'all when we are ready to leave again." He says.

Robin's Pov)

The boys ran upstairs and I went check on Regina. She was in our room with the door closed. I walked in and she was in the bathroom. She was sick. I'm almost positive it was morning sick. This makes me question why they call it morning sickness, if it comes at any time of the day. I knocked on the door.

"Regina, babe. You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says softly.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"If you want." She says.

I open the door and she is sitting against the tub. Her knees are pulled up against her chest and her head was in resting on her arms over her knees. I sat down next to her.

"Hey you okay?" I say rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I just hate throwing up. It's gross." She says looking at me. "And I just threw up everything I ate and I'm hungry again, but just the thought of food makes me sick."

"Well, what about a smoothie? I can get you a smoothie. Do you think that will stay down?" I ask.

"It might." She says.

"Well, it's about 7:15. You lie down and rest. I'll go get you a smoothie and I'll be back in about fifteen minutes okay?" I say.

"Okay, I'm going to brush my teeth first, then I'll go lay down." She says standing up. "Can you bring me a glass of water before you leave?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I say running down the stairs. I get her some water and walk back to our room. She was laying down on the bed. "Here is your water, babe. I'll be back with your smoothie, okay." She nods and in about 2 minutes she had fallen asleep. I decided to wait to get her a smoothie. At around 10:30, I left. I came back and woke her up. "Hey, babe." I say kissing her cheek. She woke up and smiled. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better. What time is it?" She asks.

"It's about ten to eleven." I say. "I have your smoothie."

"Oooh good. I'm hungry." She says sitting up.

"I got you banana because I didn't want to get to much fruit and it upset your stomach." I say.

"Banana is my favorite so this is fine." She says taking a sip.

"I told the boys I would take them to see the fireworks still. Do you want to come?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this." She says smiling.

"Okay, well we are leaving at 11." I say smiling.

"Okay, I'll put some shoes on." She says standing up.

We get the boys and all hop in the car. We head to the river. There was a lot of traffic and we sat in the car for about 30 minutes until we finally got to the parking lot. We walked to the Riverwalk and Regina and I sat on a bench while the boys threw rocks in the river.

"How's the baby? Is he or she enjoying the smoothie?" I ask.

"Yes, he or she is. Thank you." She says smiling.

"You are very welcome." I say standing up. I grab her hand and pull her up too. "Well, it's almost midnight. I just wanted to tell you that the past year started off with just Roland and I. I love that I am ending it with you by my side, a new step-son, and a new baby. I love you and thank you for making me the happiest man on the earth. I love you, baby. Happy New Year." I say right as the fireworks started behind us. I smiled and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for about five minutes. She pulled away smiling.

"Best New Year's kiss ever." She says pulling me in for a hug. "And I love you too." She says smiling. The boys ran up to us. We gave them both a kiss and a hug. The boys went back and sat down on the cement. I wrapped my arms around Regina's waist from behind and put my head on her shoulder as the fireworks went off around us. It was a great way to start the New Year.

-

The New Year has begun; Regina is now three months and has a bigger bump now. She was constantly buying new clothes because she was growing out of everything. It was the beginning of February. The bakery is its usual busyness. Robin still comes in every night before close except now they drive to their home. They have completely moved into Robin's house. Robin even let Regina redecorate his because she thought it "wasn't them." He didn't care what their room looked like as long as his pregnant fiancé was happy.

It was February 8, it was a Sunday and Regina now closed earlier. Her body couldn't take the long hours anymore. Robin was home with Henry and Roland. Regina hoped in her car and drove home after closing the bakery for 3. She reached her home and was greeted at the door by her two favorite boys. She didn't make it up the sidewalk before they came running outside.

"Regina!" "Mom!" Roland and Henry yell.

"Well, this is a nice welcome home. I only left home for a few hours." She says laughing.

"But we missed you." Roland says hugging her leg.

"I missed you both very much too. Come on let's go inside." She says looking up and seeing Robin standing at the door. She smiled and he smiled back.

Robin's Pov)

I watched as the boys ran up to her giving her a hug and telling her how much they missed her. I heard her laugh and saw that smile. I just looked at my life and saw how wonderful it actually was. I still couldn't believe this gorgeous woman agreed to marry me. We have only been together 5 almost 6 months. No, it hasn't been long, but this woman was everything to me. Something about us meeting was fate, like it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to meet her, fall in love with her, ask her to marry me, then have a baby together. I was lost in thought as the boys ran past me.

"Hey, you alright?" She asks walking up to me.

I came out of my thoughts and smiled. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Oh okay." She said smiling.

I grabbed her hand as we walked inside. She looks to me and smiles.

"Do you want to come with me to take a nap? Because I'm tired." She asks.

"Sure." I say smiling. "I'll go tell the boys, we will be sleeping in case they need us. I'll meet you in our room." I say kissing her temple, then her belly.

She smiled and went upstairs. I told the boys we were going to be sleeping in our room if they needed us. They were playing video games and probably didn't even hear what I said. I went upstairs and she was lying on top of the sheets facing the window. I walked around to her side of the bed to kiss her and I saw she was still awake.

"Oh I thought you were asleep already." I say moving a piece of hair out of her face.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nope, I was waiting for you." She says. "But can you lock the door, because I don't have a bra or pants on and I don't want either of the boys to walk in on that." She chuckles.

"Okay." I say smiling and standing up to lock the door and turn the light off. I lay behind her. I grab us blanket and draped it over us, but mostly on her. I kissed her lips. "Sleep tight." I say smiling and wrapping my arm around her waist. I dropped my hand on her belly and gently rubbed as she dozed off with a smile on her face.

I was still awake about thirty minutes into her nap. She started getting restless. She was moving a lot. So, to help her relax I thought I would sing to her. I thought for a second and she loves Ed Sheeran. I started singing "Give me Love."

"Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love."

The chorus was her favorite part. As I finished, she relaxed. It was important for her to not be stressed. She needed to stay relaxed. So, while she slept, I sang to her; a few different Ed Sheeran songs. I sang "Give Me Love" from the beginning. I moved from "Give Me Love" to "Thinking Out Loud." As I sang the first song we danced to, she started smiling. I tightened my grip around her and kept singing. I finished the song and kissed her lips. I thought she was asleep until she kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled.

"You are supposed to be napping, babe." I say moving her hair out if her face.

"I was sleeping. I woke up in the middle of that one." She says smiling. "What made you start singing?" She asks.

"Well, you started getting restless. I just figured singing would relax you. And I was right because after I finished singing the chorus of "Give Me Love," you relaxed again." I say smiling.

She smiled and turned on her back. "Still, so sweet." She says proudly.

"Only for my future bride." I say.

"Can I just say that I still can believe this happened." She says pulling the ring off her finger and holding it.

"Well, it may have been more memorable if I had done it the way I wanted to do it. You were just so afraid I was going to leave you that I couldn't wait any longer. I had to do it." I say.

"Robin, I remember every moment of the proposal. Okay, no it may not have been how you wanted to do it, but I loved it. And I love you more and that is why I said yes." I say smiling.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better." I say smiling.

"I also really love this ring. How could one say no to this?" She says laughing.

"Oh so that's why you said yes. You just wanted the ring." I say smirking.

"Oh definitely." She says laughing even more.

"Well, what if I did this?" I ask grabbing it from her and smirking.

"No." She says trying to grab it.

I roll to my stomach and she is trying to roll me back over.

"Robin." She whined but she was still laughing.

"Regina." I say mocking her whine. She plopped on the bed.

"Give it back, please." She says begging.

I put it on my pinky finger and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "Come on, I was kidding." She says laughing and getting off the bed.

She did exactly what I wanted. I walked to the corner and put my nose in it. I made a sniffling noise to make her think I was crying.

"Robin, babe, I was kidding." She says putting her arms around me. "I'm sorry, babe. I shouldn't have said that."

I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her from behind me. I went to her waist and tickled her. She started laughing. "Robin!" She yells as I turned around. I continued to tickle her, but then she ran.

She hopped up on the bed with her hands out. I smirk at her. I hope up on the bed fast enough to grab her. She looks at me breathing heavy. I wait a few minutes till she caught her breathe. I smirked at her again and tickled her. She laughed and laughed.

"Robin, stop it." She says laughing. She falls to her knees then falls back on the bed still laughing. "Robin, please stop. I'm gonna pee on myself stop." She says. She laughs one more time, then I stop.

I smile at her. "Even though you're pregnant I still love when you beg." I say hovering over her on my hands and knees. "Do you want this?" I ask holding my hand up.

She nods. "Yes, please."

She went to grab it and I pulled it away. "Who do you love?" I ask.

"You." She says smiling.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you are the perfect man for me." She says smiling again.

"How does your finger feel?" I ask grabbing her left hand.

"It feels very empty, like I am missing a part off me." She says.

"Okay, tell me, how much do you love me?" I ask.

"I love you very very very very very very much." She says sticking her lip out.

I kissed her softly. "I love you too, very very very much." I say slipping the ring back on her finger.

"You gave me a heart attack. I thought I really upset you." She says.

"No, I was kidding. But it was really cute how you felt bad." I say. "I love seeing how much you love me." Then she smiled. That elusive but satisfying smile that I think about every time I close my eyes. "Guess what?"

"What?" She says.

"I have a surprise." I say smiling.

"Ohhh what kind of surprise?" She asks excitedly.

"Well, let's just say it involves you and me and Valentine's Day." I say smiling.

"Really? What about the kids?" She asks concerned.

"Well, Roland will be with his mom this weekend and I have already talked to Mary-Margaret and she has been willing to take him for the whole weekend." I say.

Her eyes grow wide and she grabbed my arms. "The whole weekend?" She asks.

"The whole weekend." I say smiling. "I know we decided to wait till this little one comes into the world to get married, so I figured a weekend alone with just the two of us would be relaxing and romantic." I say kissing her lips.

"I can't believe you would do that." She says smiling against my lips.

"Well, this may be the only time we can get away while you're pregnant. And I wanted to do something special for you. So, Friday night through Monday morning, we will be alone and there are tons of surprises next weekend." I say smiling and lying down next to her.

"Ugh, but we have to wait a week." She says laughing.

"Yes, but I promise you it will be worth the wait." I say kissing her cheek.

-

I took off of work on Friday to go set everything up at the hotel. She didn't know I took off. I left at my normal time and bring her to work like I always do. We brought Henry and Roland to school, then I brought her to work. I told her I would see her tonight and kissed her goodbye. I got in her car and headed to the hotel.

I booked us the honeymoon suite at the Hilton hotel. We a room that looked over the river and it was huge. The bed was in front of huge windows, the bathroom had a huge tub and a stand up shower. I planned for room service every night and got her the perfect present.

I walked into the room and it was beautiful. I was having roses delivered at noon and Regina was being dropped off at 4, after she brings Henry home. At noon, I had Emma give her a note.

Regina's Pov)

I was so excited for this weekend. I was baking ahead all week for the weekend. I had Emma and Mary-Margaret working the weekend. At noon, Emma came in with a box.

"Hey Regina this just came for you." She says setting a box on the table.

"Who is it from?" I ask wiping my hands.

"I don't know. It just says to Regina." She says. "Open it and find out." She says walking back into the store front.

I walk to the box and it's wrapped in red paper with a bow. The tag said 'Regina❤'. I smiled and unwrapped the box. I opened the box to find a single red rose and an envelope that said 'my love'. I opened the envelope and pulled out a note. 'Hi beautiful. We have been together 6 months today. The best 6 months I could ask for. I love you very much and can't wait to spend the weekend alone with my beautiful fiancé. I love you baby. See you later. P.S. I hope you like your rose. It's just as bright and as beautiful as you:)'

I smiled immediately and lifted the flower to my nose. It smelled amazing. I just wanted it to be four o'clock already. The day dragged on, but it was finally time to pick up Henry. Mary-Margaret came in at 2:30 and Emma and I left to pick up Henry. We went home and I picked up my bag.

"Alright, Emma I'm leaving." I yell from the door.

"Wait!" She says running to the door. "I forgot to tell you. I have to drop you off, but you have to put this on." She says holding a red piece of cloth.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Robin asked that I blindfold you because he doesn't want you to see where you are going because he wants to see your reaction." She says smiling.

Not 2 seconds after she said that my phone vibrated. It was a text from Robin. 'Please put the blindfold on. Just for me I don't want to miss your reaction.'

I texted him back. 'I will, but only for you.'

"Alright, give it to me." I say taking it from her. I tie it around my head and Emma leads me to the car. Henry falls asleep in the backseat before we get to wherever we were going.

"Alright, we are here." She says. "Have fun." She says as my door opens.

I'm assuming Robin grabs my hand and my bag from me. "I hope you're excited." He whispers in my ear.

I smiled. "I am but I would love to take this blindfold off." I say chuckling.

"Okay, less than five minutes and you can take it off. I promise." He says taking my hand.

"Okay." I say smiling. I hear the ding of an elevator. So, I knew we had to be in a hotel. About a minute later I heard the same ding. We walk out and then he stops me. He puts a key in a door and opens it. He walks in behind me. It smelled amazing. I felt his head on my shoulder.

"Happy 6 months and happy valentine's day babe." He says taking my blindfold off.

My mouth dropped. The room was covered in rose petals. They were on the floor, on the bed, on the tables. There were at least six dozen roses just laying everywhere. There was also a huge bouquet of white roses on the table with another wrapped box next to it. "You are so crazy." I say covering my mouth and walking further into the room. I turn around and look at him. He is just staring at me smiling. "I love it." I say running into his arms. He lifts me off the ground into his arms.

"I love you Regina." He says softly.

"I love you too." I say kissing his lips.

"Okay, first things first. Let's open your present." He says smiling. He puts me down and I walk to the table. I held his hand as I walked over. He wrapped his arms around me as I opened it. I giggled when I realized what it was. I pulled out sexy black lingerie. It was a black baby doll sheer top and a matching black v-string that was also sheer. I pulled it out and turned around in his arms.

"So, I assume you want me to wear these." I say smirking.

"I do." I say smiling. "But I want you to know I did this because I still want you to feel sexy while you're pregnant. Because you are the most beautiful woman on this earth and with your growing belly, I want you to still feel as beautiful and sexy as ever." He says.

"Well, I may just have to wear these all the time, but only if you wear what I got you." I say smiling.

"I can promise you, I will wear it." He says smirking. I pull out of his grasp and walk to my duffel bag. I pull out a small box.

"Open it." I say handing it to him. He rips the paper off and opens the box. He pulled out a black pair of boxers that read 'Property of Regina' in red writing.

He started laughing. "Oh yes. I will definitely wear these. Thank you baby." He says kissing my lips.

"You are very welcome and thank you for mine." I say smiling.

"You are very welcome." He says smiling. "So, how about before we put these on, we take a hot bath. I would say we could have some wine, but for obvious circumstances, we are having water and fruit. Something healthy for you and the baby." He says.

"Sounds fun. Plus I could use a shower after working all day." I say smiling.

"Okay, you settle in and I will go run some water." He says kissing my lips.

I smiled as he walked away. I grabbed my bag and put it near the table. I walked up to my flowers and smelled them. They smelled amazing. Then I wondered where I was. I walked to the window and saw the bridge and the river. It was beautiful. Then he called me from the bathroom. I turned around and he walked toward me.

"So, we are breaking the only rule I had for this weekend." He says smiling.

"And what might that rule be?" I ask curiously.

"No clothes." He says slowly lifting my shirt.

I smiled and helped him out. I pulled my shirt over my head. "Come on. That bath is calling me." I say pulling him behind me. I walked in the bathroom and there are rose petals in the water and on the floor. He put his arms around me and started kissing my neck. He unbuttoned my pants and pushed them to the floor. I stepped out of them. I felt his hands move to my back. He unhooked my bra and his hands went under the straps and pushed it off my shoulders dragging his hands down my arms. He moved them to my hips and stuck his hands in my panties. He was kissing my neck and pushed my panties to the floor. I stepped out of them and turned around on his arms. I took my hands under his shirt and pulled it off. I kissed his lips while l pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. He stepped out of them and I felt my feet lift off the floor. I giggled when he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked to the tub and stepped in. He lowered me down and my foot touched the water and I jumped back into his arms. "Oh my god. That's really hot." I say laughing a little.

"Really? I'm sorry babe. I guess I'll have to hold you until it cools off a little." He says proudly.

I laughed. "Yeah you will because I can't even stand in that."

"Okay, then I'll just hold you." He says smiling. "Oh wait. I forgot my phone." He says.

"Where is it I'll go get it?" I say.

"It's somewhere on the bed. I think." He says.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I say. He puts me standing on the edge of the tub and helps me step down. I walk out of the bathroom and I see it on the table by the door. I grab it and walk back to the bathroom. "Here ya go." I say smiling.

"Thank you. I had a surprise on here that I wanted you to hear." He says looking though his phone.

I heard Ed Sheeran start singing. I immediately smiled. "My favorite." I say happily.

"I know." He says proudly. "I have all your favorite songs on here and some of my favorites that I thought were perfect for the weekend." He says sitting down. He puts his phone on the table by the fruit. I step in and the water was cooler, still hot but bearable. I sit down and he pulls me in between his legs.

"Oh and another surprise." He says leaning over the edge of the tub. He pulls up a red tumblr cup. "This is for you. Since we can't drink wine, I figured we could still drink water out of fancy cups. And I have a red one too." He says grabbing his cup. "Yours is just sparkly with your initial and mine is just plain with my initial." He says smiling.

"Thank you. I love it." I say taking a sip. "Speaking of thank you, how many times am I going to say that this weekend?" I ask chuckling.

"Hmmm I don't know. Depends on what you might thank me for." He says.

I smile and lean back against his chest. He had on armed wrapped around me and the other was holding his cup. He put his cup down and wrapped his other arm around me. I was starting to get hungry. I sat up and grabbed one of the plates with fruit on it. "I'm hungry." I say laughing and leaning back against him. He just smiled.

I started eating the apples. "Want a bite?" I ask holding up an apple. He took a bite, then I ate the rest. We did this till all the apples were gone. Then, I ate the grapes and I fed him some. We did this till all the fruit was gone. "That was good." I say smiling.

"I'm glad. We will eat dinner a little later, but we are ordering room service, so we don't have to leave the room and you can stay in that sexy lingerie I bought you." He says smirking.

"Sounds good to me." I say happily. I grab a rag off the shelf next to the tub. "I need to bathe. Wanna help?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"I'll do it. You just relax. But I don't need this." He says smiling and throwing the rag on the floor. "Turn around love."

I turned around and he folded his legs pulling me back into his lap. He grabbed the shower gel I had at the house. "I'm glad I grabbed this." He says smiling.

I laughed. "I was looking for that when I was packing this morning."

"Yeah, I grabbed it." He says chuckling. He put some in his hands and rubbed them together. He started with my neck. He washed my neck, then went down my arms. He looked back up at me and I just kissed him. He moved to my back, then my belly. He went up and cupped both of my breasts at the same time. I moaned a little because he stayed there for a few minutes flicking his thumbs over my nipples. "Stand up love." He says against my lips. I pull away and stand up. He stands up after me. He grabs the bottle and puts more soap in his hand. He washed my lower back then my lower belly. His hands went over my ass and to my thighs. He lifted me off the ground kissing me again. I put my arms around his neck while he held me with one hand and washed me with the other. He went over my thigh, over my knee, down my leg to my foot. He was thorough, making sure every inch of my body was clean. He switched hands and did the same thing to the other leg. I knew where he was going next. He switched hands again and stuck his right hand between my thighs. He wasn't rough. He was gently washing every crevice of me. Every time his finger brushed over my clit I would moan softly. He spent a few more minutes there, then moved to my ass washing it softly. He brushed his hand over my clit one more time before pulling away from my lips. I leaned my forehead against his. "Ready to rinse?" He asks. I nodded and he set me back in the water. I gripped his shoulders because my legs were numb. "Are you okay?" He asks grabbing my waist.

"Yeah, my legs feel like jelly." I say laughing a little.

"Oh, probably my fault. Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure you were soaped up enough." He says proudly knowing he did his job.

"It's okay. It was nice to have someone do all the work for me." I say smiling.

"Well, let's sit back down and I'll finish what I started." He says.

We sit back down and I face away from him. He rinses off my arms and my back and makes sure all the soaps off of me. After, he grabs a cup.

"Tip your head back love." He says filling a cup with water. I do as I'm told and he pours the water onto my head. He wets all of my hair and grabs the shampoo. He puts it in his palm and rubs his hands together. He runs his fingers through my hair spreading the soap. He massages my scalp and moves his hands all throughout my hair. He spends about 20 minutes washing my hair. I wasn't complaining because it felt amazing. He scooted me towards the faucet and unplugged the drain. He turned the faucet on putting the hot water on. He grabbed the cup and started rinsing out the soap. I tipped my head back so he could reach the top of head. He ran his fingers through my hair as he rinsed it. It felt so good. I think he knew I was enjoying it because he rinsed my hair for another 15 minutes. He stopped and grabbed my apple conditioner that he knows I love. He starts running it through my hair with his fingers. We weren't speaking the only thing we could hear was the music coming from his phone. He continued to condition my hair, after about five minutes he started to rinse it out still running his fingers through it as he did. After he was finished, he turned the water off. I turned around and smiled. "Did that feel good?" He asked with a big smile.

I laughed a little. "Yes, it felt amazing. I may just make you wash my hair all the time." I say smiling.

"All you have to do is ask and I will do it for you love." He says proudly.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I say smiling.

He smiles then stands up. He grabs my hands and helps me up. He gets me a towel and wraps it around my fastening it right above my left breast. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. He steps out and takes my hand and helps me out. He grabs a smaller towel and starts drying my hair. He squeezes as much water out as possible. He does this for a few minutes, then throws the towel on the floor. "You want me to blow dry it for you?" He asks.

"No, I'll let it air dry." I say grabbing his boxers. "Put these on. I wanna see what they look like." I say winking.

He picks up my lingerie. "Well, sexy, put these on. I want to see what they look like." He says kissing my cheek and leaving the bathroom.

I take off my towel and slip on the v-string. It had a red bow right at the middle above my ass. He left his phone in the bathroom, so I decided to take a picture in the mirror that was on the door. I turned around to where you could see the bow in the mirror. I moved my hair to one side and looked the other way. I had his phone resting on my shoulder and I smirked as I took the picture. I set the picture as his lock screen. I was so glad he had the new iPhone 6 plus, the picture was bigger. I turned his screen off, then opened the door a little. "Hey, babe. You left this in here." I say sticking my hand out.

He runs up and takes it from me. "Thank you sexy." He says kissing my hand. I close the door and finish getting ready.

Robin's Pov)

After I grabbed my phone I went laid back on the bed. I hit the home button and I saw the sexiest picture I had ever seen. I bit my lip and opened my pictures. I pulled that picture up and went stood by the bathroom door. I heard the door open and I smirked at her holding up the phone. "My fiancé has a naughty side." I say biting my lip.

"Maybe I do." She says putting her hands on my chest. She pushes me back onto the bed. "Maybe we can take some other pictures like that." She says smirking.

"Oh definitely, but I need one thing. Where is your purse?" I ask.

"It's a clutch that's in my duffel bag. Why?" She asks confused.

"You'll see." I say. She moves and I get up and go to her bag. I find her purse and dig through it finding exactly what I wanted. I pulled out her red lipstick and her mirror. I walked back to her. "I think another hint of red definitely would not only be deadlier, but sexier." I say holding her lipstick in front of her. She laughs and grabs it from me. She turns around and crawls onto the bed. She lays her belly and bend her knees lifter her feet in the air. I knew she was posing. I held up my phone and took a picture of her. I sat on the bed and zoomed in on her face. I sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. I looked through the pictures. She finished putting her lipstick on and came sat next to me.

"Lemme see." She asks. I pull up the picture of her laying down.

"I like this one." I say smiling. "But I also really like this one." I say showing her the close up of her face.

"Hmmm not bad, babe." She says smiling. "Take this one." She says kissing my cheek.

I took the picture. We took picture after picture. She was still in her lingerie and I was still in my boxers. I took pictures of her breasts, her face, her eyes, her ass, her lips, and her full body. We did that for about forty-five minutes. Then she took my phone.

"It's the photographers turn to be in front of the camera." She says smiling.

All I could do was smile.

Regina's Pov)

I loved his smile. So as soon as he showed that beautiful smile, I had to take a picture. I took pictures of his eyes and his chest first. "Let me see my property." I say laughing a little. He laughed and stood up on the bed. He poked his butt out and pointed to it. I laughed with him. He started flexing his muscles. I just took a bunch of pictures. I smiled while he showed off. He got back on the ground and he grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the end of the bed. I laughed when he did.

"Give me this." He says taking the phone. "I can't miss getting a picture of that laugh." He says smiling. He leans over me and grabs my side making me laugh. He tickled me with one hand and had his phone in the other. He probably took a hundred pictures. He stopped and sat down next to me. "Those 2 hours flew by." He says smiling.

"Yeah it did. Let's order food." I say grabbing his hand.

Robin's Pov)

She didn't know, but I took a picture of her as she held my hand. She was out of focus, but her hand in mine and her ring were completely in focus. It was my favorite picture. I got up and followed her to look at the menu.

"What do you feel like?" She asks.

"I think I'm just going to get cheeseburger." I say looking at the menu.

"That's what I was thinking." She says looking up at me.

"Okay, they I'll order it. Do you want dessert?" I ask.

"Okay and sure, anything chocolate will be perfectly fine." She says smiling. "But please make sure they do not put pickles on either of our burgers or I will throw up." She's says poking my chest.

"I promise no pickles." I say grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Good, I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom." She says walking away.

While she was in the bathroom, I ordered her food. I made a strict request to put no pickles on either burger or on the plate because it was cause my fiancé to get sick. They told me there would be no pickles and it would be delivered in about 30 minutes. Right after I hung up the phone she came out of the bathroom holding both of our cups.

"Sorry about that. This baby is doing a number on my bladder. I always have to pee." She says chuckling. "Here is your cup too." She says handing me my cup.

"That's okay, babe. And thank you for my cup." I say kissing her lips. "Food will be here in about a half hour." I say.

"Okay. Can we watch a movie?" She asks.

"Sure, let's see what we can rent." I say taking her hand and walking to the bed. I sat against the headboard and she came and laid between my legs. She laid her head on my chest and got comfortable. I grabbed the remote and clicked on Demand. We started searching through all the movies.

"Ohh go back." She says.

"What did you see?" I ask.

"Can we watch P.S. I Love You. I love that movie." She says turning her head to look at me.

"Yes, we can." I say kissing her temple. She smiled and laid back down. I bought the movie and hit play. I wrapped my arms around her putting my hands on her belly. She put her hands on top of mine and leaned her cheek on my arm. We stayed like that until our food got here.

"I'll get it, babe." I say sitting up. She grabbed a blanket to cover herself because she was in view of the door and I grabbed a robe before answering the door. I grabbed our food and placed it on the bed. "Okay, dig in." I say sitting next to her.

"Thank you." She says smiling.

"You're welcome and save room for desert." I say smiling.

"Babe, I'm eating for two. Trust me there's room." She says laughing.

"True." I say smiling.

She put the movie back on and we ate together. It wasn't romantic but it was normal. It was just the two of us alone eating our burger. She occasionally looked at me and smiled. She was so sexy, beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, and just so adorable. She was carrying my child and she agreed to marry me. She was watching the moving and had no idea I was looking at her. I was admiring how lucky I was to have her. Her hair was almost completely dry. We had both finished our food and I picked up plate, then hers. She thanked me and continued to watch the movie. She obviously really liked the movie. She would laugh every so often and I would see her smile. She was getting tired. She would yawn every few minutes, but stayed sitting up to watch the movie. She was just so cute and her belly wasn't huge, but you could tell from her little pouch that she was pregnant. I put the strawberries in the fridge to keep them cold. The movie finally ended. I walked to her side of the bed where she was facing the tv and grabbed her hand pulling her up. She smiled curiously wondering what I was doing. I sat down on the edge and pulled her close to me. She straddled me and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too." I say smiling. I kissed her lips and pulled away slowly. "Let's go to sleep."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." She says smiling.

"Babe, you were yawning through the whole end of the movie." I say chuckling.

"I know, but I didn't want to ruin what you had planned." She says sighing.

"The only thing I had planned for tonight was us looking through those pictures we took earlier and just relax in each other's arms. Nothing fancy, just something that wouldn't be stressful." I say smiling.

"Okay, we can do that." She says smiling.

"Okay let's get comfortable." I say.

She hops off of me. I pull the covers back and we both crawl in the bed underneath them. I lay down and she lays her head on my arm. "Let me see your phone." She says looking at me.

I hand her my phone and she goes to the pictures. The first picture she sees is the one I took of me holding her hand. She was out of focus, but our hands and her ring were completely in focus.

"When did you take this?" She asks. "Oh my god. I love that." She says smiling. She immediately put the picture as my lock screen. "This one isn't as dirty as the other one." She says chuckling.

"No it isn't. But I still like the other one too." I say smirking. She slaps my chest playfully.

"You're so bad." She says laughing. "And I'm even worse for taking the picture."

"No, you're not. You just know what turns me on." I say proudly.

"Shut up." She says. "But I did know it was going to make you go crazy." She says laughing.

"Yeah, it did." I say kissing her temple. We laid there for another hour just looking through all the pictures. We didn't realize how many we took. She flips to one of me attempting to grab her ass.

"And I thought me taking a picture of my ass was bad." She says laughing.

"But it's such a perfect, beautiful, and toned ass. It's kinda hard not to just grab it." I say smirking.

She smiled and slapped my chest. We laid there for a few more minutes. We put all the pictures we took in a separate folder in my phone, then deleted them out of my camera roll. "You know we will eventually have to delete those." She said laughing.

"I know, but for right now, since it just us two, I'm going to keep them." I say smiling.

"You send those out, I may just kill you." She says laughing.

"Trust me. These pictures are for my eyes and my eyes only." I say smiling. "And you if you ever want to look at them."

She laughs. "No, I'm good. They are yours." She says smiling.

"Good." I say smiling. "Is mommy tired?" I ask.

"She is a little tired." She says then she yawns.

"Well, let's go to sleep. I have something very special planned for my valentine tomorrow." I say smiling.

"Hmmm, I have something planned for mine too." She says happily.

"Well, the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we get to surprise each other." I say.

"Okay. Goodnight my beautiful valentine." I say kissing her lips.

"Goodnight." She says as she falls asleep. She falls asleep at the drop of a hat. It's so cute. I covered her up with the sheet and a blanket. I lay down next to her.

I waited about 2 hours till I knew she was asleep. She normally doesn't wake up in the middle of the night, so hopefully she doesn't tonight either. I walk to the closet and open the door. There were 20 balloons all heart-shaped with little surprises on the ends of the string. She was going to wake up to a nice surprise.

-

Regina's Pov)

My eyes fluttered open from the sun coming through the windows. I grab my phone it was already 10 a.m. I turn on my back and my mouth dropped. There was a huge stuffed white bear sitting in the chair with a big red bow around its neck. It has a balloon tied to its wrist that said "be my valentine." There were balloons all over the room with something tied to the ends. There was a big red box sitting on the table with a card leaning against to it, then a smaller box next to that one. I turn around and he is still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him. I got up and went looked at the box. There was a note pointing to the card that said "even if I'm sleeping, open this card now." I smiled and opened the card. It read 'To my valentine...' I immediately smiled and opened the card. It was completely handwritten.

'Regina Mills, my gorgeous, beautiful, strong, and loving fiancé. I love you so much that it brings me to tears. That smile is enough to light of the sky and your laugh is completely contagious. Your heart is so full of love and happiness that it amazes me that you let me steal it. I look at you and all I see is greatness. You have done so many amazing things and I am so happy that I get to stand next to you while you accomplish them. Everything you have achieved and will achieve makes me so proud to call you my wife. The way you have become a stepmother to Roland just melts my heart. He even asked what he should call you. So, now you are Mommy Gina. I think it's got a nice ring to it. You and Henry have become a big part of my life. I can't wait to see him grow up. I hated to ruin the bond you and your son have, but you have included Roland and I in all your traditions and we can't thank you enough. I love our little family and can't wait to meet our new little bundle of joy. You are simply remarkable. I can't even begin to explain the beauty that is you; not only your outer beauty, but your inner beauty. You are such a genuine woman who has given me some of the best days of my life. Every day with you is an adventure. You are THE ONE AND ONLY STAR I have been missing. I am so proud of you, I love you so much, and Happy Valentine's Day babe. Xoxo Love always, Robin.'

Tears filled my eyes. It was so sweet and all I could do was smile. I turned around and he was still asleep. He was sleeping on his side. I went and straddled him while he was laying on his side. I kissed his cheek softly until he finally woke up. His eyes slowly opened, but his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked bringing his hand to my cheek. I didn't say anything. I just help up the card. He chuckled a little and kissed my lips. "I love you, my valentine." He says smiling.

"I love you too." I say smiling. "But can you explain something to me please?"

"Sure." He says smiling.

"Why is this line capitalized?" I ask pointing to the 'one and only star' line.

"Oh, I have to give you a paper that will explain it." He says.

I get off of him and he comes and hands me any envelope with the name of the bakery on it and the address. I sit kneel back on my feet. I open it and pull out a letter. I cover my mouth with my hand. "Are you serious?" I ask tearing up again.

"I'm completely serious. You are now the only five-star bakery in this city." He says smiling. "Hence the one and only star you have been missing." I pull him in for a hug. "Congratulations Regina." He says picking me up. I wrap my legs around him.

"I can't believe this." I say smiling. "I couldn't have done this without, baby."

"No, babe. This was all you." He says. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." I say smiling at him.

He leans in and kisses me. The sweetest kiss he has ever given me. It really showed me how much he loved me and how proud he really was of me. I just smiled into the kiss. I felt him smile too.

"I can't believe you're going to be my husband." I say pulling away.

He smiled. "I still can't believe you said yes. And that was almost what 3 months ago." He says laughing.

"Well here's the proof." I say holding up my left hand smiling. He sets me down on the bed. He kneels in front of me and grabs my hand kissing right below my engagement ring. He got up and I wondered where he was going. He walked back to the table grabbing the big and little box.

"Happy Valentine's Day again babe." He says smiling. "Open the little one first."

"Okay." I say ripping it open. I opened to box pulling out a pair of baby converse. They were black and so small. "Awwww they're so cute."

"I just saw these at the store and couldn't pass them up. I figured boy or girl could wear them too." He says smiling.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see them on." I say.

"Okay and this is just a little something for mommy." He says pointing to the red box.

I smile and open the box. It was a silk pink nightgown, a pair of slippers, and a book. "What's this for?" I ask smiling.

"This is a nightgown that's thin and cool because I know sometimes you get hot at night. So, this is for that. A pair of slippers for when you are walking around the house and your feet hurt. And this book, 'The Hungry Hungry Caterpillar' was my favorite book as a kid and I figured we could read this to the baby so it could help us connect and hear our voices before it is born." He says smiling.

"Awwww that's so sweet. Thank you, baby." I say kissing his lips.

"You are very welcome." He says after he pulls away. "But there is one more thing." He says grabbing the bear. He puts it on my lap. It's not a giant bear but it fits in my lap.

"A bear?" I ask laughing.

"Yes, a bear." He says putting the bear's arms over it face revealing a silver bracelet on its wrist.

"Robin." I say almost whining. "You didn't have to do this." I say looking at him.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted too." He says taking the bracelet off the bear. "It's a bracelet you have been wanting. This is your very first Pandora bracelet." He says showing it to me.

"Why do you spoil me?" I ask taking it from him.

"Because I love you and you deserve nothing less than the best." He says proudly.

I smile. I was speechless.

"So, the charms I bought are a ring box and when you open it it has a ring in it, Henry's birthstone, Roland's birthstone, your birthstone, and two heart clips so the charms don't move around. And I have a credit of $50 dollars at the store so you can pick out one more charm of your choosing. I would have gotten the baby's but I didn't want to get the wrong one. So I figured we would wait." He says smiling.

"I love it." I say smiling. "And the only charm I'm missing is your birthstone, so that's the one I want." I say happily.

"If that's what you want." He says smiling.

"Of course." I say proudly.

He smiles and puts the bracelet on my wrist. "They also told me to leave a little room so it will still fit after you add all your charms to it."

"Well, then it's perfect." I say looking at the charms. "Now it's my turn." I say sitting the bear on the chair. I go by bag and open the drawer above it. I had hidden the box so he wouldn't find it. I grab and walk back to him. "You're probably going to die when you open this." I say laughing.

Robin's Pov)

I laughed. "Why am I going to die?" I ask curiously.

"You might want to lay down. Just in case." She says handing me the box.

I laugh then turn on my stomach, but leaning up on my elbows. I put the box in front of me. I feel her sit on my ass, then she lays down on top of me.

"Okay, open it." She says putting her face into my shoulder.

"You don't want to watch?" I ask laughing.

She shakes her head no.

"Okay, well I'm going to open it." I say smiling. I open the box and move the tissue paper. It's a book with her beautiful face on it. And in the corner says 'Mrs. Regina Locksley' in bright red. "I love it." I say smiling.

"Wait till you open it." She says lifting her head. She wraps her arms around my chest and puts her head next to mine.

I kiss her cheek, then open the book. On the first page it says 'I have fallen madly and deeply in love with YOU.' I smile and turn the page. It was a picture of her laying in a bed with one of my button up shirts on. "What is this for?" I ask smiling.

"Well, I planned on doing this for you for Valentine's Day anyway, but when I found out I was pregnant, then you proposed I set up an appointment to do this like 2 days after we got engaged. I wanted to do it before I got too big, because boudoir pictures while pregnant was not what I wanted to get you. I wanted it to be me." I say laughing.

"This had to cost you so much money, babe. I mean the pictures are in color and they are on glossy photo paper." He says starting to turn the pages.

"It was a lot, but you have done so much for me and spoiled me rotten, that I wanted to do something for your eyes only. Don't go showing this to everyone because they get a little more scandalous as you get further into the book. It would have been cheaper, but I couldn't choose between all the pictures." I say as he is flipping through the pictures.

"Who took them because these are phenomenal pictures?" He asked.

"I found a woman uptown who has a studio. She was very sweet and very patient with me. She told me the more skin the better they come out and the more you will like them. Honestly, I was nervous. She told me that all the women that come through her studio, they are all nervous. She got me laughing and comfortable and I was fine." I say smiling.

"These are beautiful. Oh and so sexy." He says as he is flipping. "You are gorgeous." He says.

"Thank you. And I will have you know, I got a bikini wax for these pictures." I say laughing.

"Does that hurt?" He asked concerned and looking at me.

"Yes, it hurts so enjoy these pictures." I say laughing.

"Oh trust me babe, I am. Whose idea was it for these poses?" He asks.

"They were all hers. I told her let her imagination soar. Oh wait." I say putting my hand on the page. "This next picture was her idea and she said that most men love this picture. I was against at first, but she told me to trust her so I did."

He smiled and turned the page. "Oh damn." He says biting his lip. My engagement ring was sitting on my breast right around the nipple. You could see my face, but it was blurry. Everything was blurry except for my ring. "She was right. Why were you against it?" He asked looking at me.

"I don't know. It just felt weird and I was afraid of how it would come out." I say sighing. "A part of me just felt slutty."

"Regina, you have a gorgeous body. There is no need to be afraid. You are the furthest thing from slutty. You are a genuinely beautiful woman. I am going to be honest with you; your body was not the first thing I noticed. I mean of course I checked you out, but that beautiful smile is what pulled me in. Then I saw your eyes, that dark brown that I get lost in. I want you to feel confident in your body." He says looking at me.

I smile. "Thank you. And I knew you checked me out. That was obvious." I say chuckling.

He laughed then pointed to the book. "I mean can you blame me?" He asks proudly.

I laughed. "Just flip through the pages." I say smiling.

He finished looking through the pictures. "I love how you stole one of my shirts." He says smiling.

"You don't think I know my man." I say laughing.

"You definitely do." He says smiling. He turned to the very last page.

I was completely naked in the picture, but it was a silhouette. You could only see the outline of my body.

"This is gorgeous." He says.

"Thank you. I have about $200 dollars left at her studio and you can go pick out the pictures you want to get printed and I'll have them framed for you." I say smiling. "I mean some you cannot get framed, but I want you to have pictures in your office at home and in our room. So they have to be clean." I say laughing.

"I think I can handle that." He says smiling. He closes the book and I get off of him. I lay down and lays on his side. He pulls me close.

"So, would you be willing to do this with me before our wedding?" I ask.

"We can do them together?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we can. They don't have to be as scandalous because I want to able to frame some. So, we can't get too crazy because we have 2 kids and we are about to have a third." I say.

"I would love that and Roland is not allowed to come in my office. It's always locked, so that room is off limits to our kids. So, can I get this one framed to put in my office?" He asked flipping to the picture of me with his shirt unbuttoned. You could see the outline of my breasts, but my hands were holding his shirt with my ring showing. I wasn't smiling, and I was looking away. It was in black and white.

I thought about. "Fine." I say smiling. "You better hide this book in there too." I say.

"Oh it won't be hidden. It'll be on display because you and I are the only ones allowed in there. So, you and I are the only ones who will see it." He says proudly.

I laugh and get up. "I'm going take a shower."

"Do you want some company?" I ask.

"Company would be nice." I say walking into the bathroom. He followed me in there and we took a shower together. Nothing special just bathing each other and kissing. We got out and he looked at me.

"How about we go into the city today? We can go to the store and get your charm for your bracelet and anywhere else you want to go." He says smiling.

"That's sounds fun. I'll even let you pick out the pictures you want to get framed." I say smiling.

"Sounds good to me." He says proudly.

-

Valentine's Day was everything I hoped it would be. Spending the day in the city was fun. We went bought her a charm for her bracelet and we ordered the pictures of her. It was a fun filled day. I took her to a late lunch and early dinner. Then we went back to the hotel. She immediately went changed her clothes. She put on a red lace bra and red thong I bought her today, because she insisted on going to Victoria's Secret. She said she was only going to look, but of course she found something she liked. Then she looked at me and pulled the puppy dog face and she knew I wasn't going to tell her no. She was right I wasn't going to tell her no because she is too cute to say no to. I had already got undressed. I was really hoping she would be up for a little fun tonight. I was looking at her book again because she was so brave to just bare all in front of a camera. We decided to do these after we got married and I have to admit I am nervous. She doesn't know that, but I know she will be a great wife and help me through. Yeah, I sound like a woman, but I don't care. Then, I felt her come up next to me.

"Hey." She says smiling.

"Hello, gorgeous. I see you have already put on what I bought you today." I say putting the book down.

"Yes, I did because I love them." She says smiling.

"Good, then it was money well spent." I say smiling.

She lays down on the pillow. I turn to my stomach. I lay on her legs and I have my head right over her belly.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask curiously.

She laughs a little. "I'm feeling good. What about you?"

"I feel great. I have a beautiful woman and a new baby on the way. And I have that book. Life couldn't get any better." I say smiling.

She laughs. "You better keep that book to yourself." She says bopping me on the nose.

"Trust me. These pictures are for my eyes. Just like these lips are mine." I say kissing her. I move to her neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking. "This neck is mine." I move to her chest kissing right above the lace on her breast. "These are mine." She is smirking at me. I move back to her lips placing pecks between my sentences. I move my hand to her belly. "This little one in here is mine. These hips are mine." I say moving my hand to her hip. I move my hand to her ass and squeeze. "This beautiful ass is mine." I kiss her deeper this time. I move my hand back to her hip then slip it in her thong. "And this is mine." I say against her lips. I slowly start to rub her clit. Her eyes close with a moan. I move from her lips to her neck. Kissing, nipping, and sucking. I move to her chest then I pull my hand out moving it to her back to unhook her bra. I throw it on the floor and smile at her. She lays back down, she leans up on her elbows as I slowly kiss down her body. I grab her thong with my teeth pulling it down as my breath hits her where she is already wet. I pull them down and throw them on the floor. I kiss up her leg and back up her belly and chest. I kiss her lips deeply. I move to her ear. "Don't hold out on me baby. Let me hear you." I say softly. She opens her eyes and looks at me. Then, she smiles giving me the okay. I smile back and kiss her lips. I start with her breasts nipping, sucking, kissing, biting gently, while my other hand twists and pulls at her other one. I switch giving the same attention to the other one. I move down her body kissing it. I hover where she wants me. I look up at her and she smirks. I move her legs further apart. She wraps them around my back and kiss, lick, and suck at her center. Her back was arching and she was moaning. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I look up at her and she quickly pushes my head back down. I continue what I was doing, listening to her moans and my name constantly coming off of her lips. We spent the night pleasing each other, nothing rough because she was pregnant, but definitely fun and pleasing for both of us. We fell asleep in each other's arms and that's where we spent the rest if the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Robin and Regina's relaxing weekend came to end when he dropped her off at the bakery Monday morning. He walked her into the kitchen and into the office. She set her bag down and turned the computer on.

Regina's Pov)

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You are going to be late for work." I tell him.

"That's okay. I'll just tell them I overslept." He says smiling.

I laugh and kiss his lips. "Go to work." I say with my forehead against his.

Both of our eyes were closed. Neither of us wanted to part. I realized over the weekend that he was my soulmate because I spent the whole weekend in his arms and never wanted to leave. I just wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of our lives. We were completely oblivious to Emma and Mary-Margaret walking in. We were just breathing each other in. Nothing was coming between us in that moment. He kissed my forehead every so often. We stood there at least 20 minutes.

"I don't want to go to work." He says softly.

"Well, that's entirely up to you, but you should probably go." I say chuckling a little.

"I have been with you every moment of this weekend and I don't want to leave you." He says kissing my nose.

"I know. I don't either, but you have my car, so you can pick me up at 5." I say smiling.

"Deal." He says smiling. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." I say leaning in to kiss him. He leaned in too. We kissed for around five minutes until someone rudely interrupts.

"Get a room." We here Emma say loudly.

I pull away and drop my head onto his chest. "I should have closed that door." I say softly.

"That's okay. I am going to leave you to get to work and I will be back to pick up my beautiful fiancé at 5." He says smiling.

"Okay. I will see you later." I say kissing him once more and walk him back into the kitchen.

"Bye, babe." He says kissing my hand and walking out of the kitchen.

The day seemed to drag on. I was baking non-stop all day. Cookies, pies, pastries and cupcakes. Special order cakes came in the whole 2 hours that morning. I was constantly busy. It wasn't until Robin walked through the kitchen door that I realized it was finally time to go home.

"Hey gorgeous. How was your day?" He asks.

"It was long." I say sighing. "But look at you. You look so handsome." I say walking towards him. He was wearing a suit.

"Thank you, babe. I had a meeting today downtown, so I had to go home and put a suit on." He says pulling out a dozen roses.

I smiled so big. "What are these for?" I ask smelling them.

"No, reason. I saw them on the way here and thought they were really pretty and thought they would be perfect for the pretty lady I was coming to pick up." He says smiling.

"Well, thank you they are very pretty." I say smiling. I kiss his lips.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"I have cupcakes in the oven. Can you wait about 20 minutes?" I ask.

"Of course. I'll go get your bag for you." He says walking to the office.

"Babe, can you grab my purse out of the bottom drawer?" I yell from the kitchen.

He walks out with just my bag. "The drawer was locked." He says.

"Oh come get the key. It's in my back pocket." I say. I was at the sink washing the last few dishes.

"Left or right." He asks.

"I'm not sure." I say with a hint of laughter.

"Well, then I'll just check both." He says.

I feel his hand go in my pocket, but he grabs my ass making me jump. "I said grab the key not my ass." I say smirking.

"Well, your ass just happened to be there and is very squeezable." He says pulling the key out.

"Found it." He says slapping my ass playfully.

"Hey, that is not allowed in my kitchen." I say trying not to laugh.

He laughs and walks into the office. He comes back with my purse and sits on a stool and waits. I pull the cupcakes out of the oven and put them in the case to icing them in the morning.

"Alright, babe. Let's go." I say grabbing my purse. He smiles and takes my hand.

We get home and Robin starts cooking dinner. The boys were at the kitchen table doing their homework and Robin was there to help. I decided to take a shower before dinner. I took a shower then we all ate dinner together. The boys headed to bed at around 8:30. Roland fell right asleep, but Henry doesn't normally go to sleep till 9:30 or 10:00. Robin and I were enjoying our normal Monday routine. We watch Dancing with the Stars then Castle right after. We normally only catch the very end of Dancing with the Stars, but Castle is a must. We are sitting down and the first commercial comes on and I see Robin look at me.

"You are alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just need to tell you something." He says softly.

I start to panic. My mind goes in a hundred different directions.

"I have to go on a business trip." He says.

"Oh." I say surprised. "I thought you were about to leave me or you cheated on me or something." I say relaxing.

"Oh no, babe. I love you so much. I am never leaving you." He says.

"When is it?" I ask.

"I leave March 21 and I don't come back till April 11." He says hesitantly.

Tears start to form in my eyes. We had already made the appointment to find out the gender of the baby on April 9. Something he knows I was excited about. A tear escapes my eye and he goes to wipe it away.

"Don't." I say pushing his hand away.

"Regina." He says apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Robin. You need to get out of it." I says sternly. "We are finding out the gender of our child. Does that not matter to you?" I ask standing up.

"Regina, you and this baby mean the world to me. Of course it matters to me. I spent all day trying to get out of it. I couldn't and I spent all day trying to figure out what I could do. It killed me to have to tell you this." He says sadly. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

I shook my head and walked up the stairs. I grabbed my teddy hear he got me off the chair in our room. I went laid in bed on my side clutching the bear tightly with tears rolling down my face. I refused to move that appointment. If he wanted to know he could either come home or he would have to wait. I wasn't mad just upset. He knew how important this was to me and how excited and his work was being stupid not allowing him to be home for this. I didn't want to find out without him though. I wanted him to be there. I shouldn't have to rearrange my schedule for his work. The more I thought about it the more upset I got. It didn't take him long for him to come upstairs. He crawled on to the bed and put his hand on my arm. I buried my head into the bear moving my arm from under his hand. I heard him sigh.

"I'm going take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." He says. I didn't say a word. We were fighting. For the first time in six months I wasn't talking to him. I was just upset and I wanted him to know that. He gets out of the shower in about five minutes. I feel him get on the bed. "Do you hate me?" He asks.

"I could never hate you." I say softly. "I'm just upset."

"I know you are and I feel terrible. I hate seeing you upset. And it makes it even worse that I'm the cause of it." He says sadly.

I sit up and before I could turn around he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into him. Something I told him gives me butterflies. He hasn't done it in a while, but it still gives me butterflies. He leans his head on my shoulder. "I'm so so sorry Regina. I never intended to upset you. I love you so much. I don't want you to wait any longer than you have too. I want you to keep the appointment." He says sadly.

I shook my head. "I don't want too. I want you to be there. You said we were doing this together and this is something I want us to do together." I sigh. "I'll just move the appointment."

"But you want to know." He says. "I don't want you to wait."

"Yes, I want to know, but when I found out, I want you right there by my side holding my hand." I say.

"If you're sure. I just want you to be happy." He says.

"You make me happy." I say.

"And that's all I ever want to do. I want to make you happy and put a smile on this beautiful face." He says turning my head so I can look at him. " I love you my Queen."

"I love you too, my king." I say leaning up to kiss his lips. He kissed me back, but it wasn't heated or sweet. It was an apology and it was very sincere.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks softly.

I nod. "Yes I forgive you." I say softly.

He kissed my forehead. "You like that teddy bear?" He asked.

"Yeah because you gave it to me. It'll give me something to hold onto while you are away." I say smiling.

He chuckled. "There it is. There's that elusive, but satisfying smiling I think about every time I close my eyes."

I chuckled a little, but I was still upset. Then it hit me. "That's why you brought me flowers today." I say.

"Maybe." He says kissing my shoulder.

"Kiss ass." I say laughing.

"That's only your ass though." He says laughing.

"You're horrible." I say laughing.

"No, just in love with a beautiful woman." He says softly.

I crane my neck to look at him. "Hmmmm. Who is this beautiful woman you speak of?" I ask smiling.

"Well, she has big beautiful brown eyes. A smile that could light up the world. She gets butterflies when I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her waist. She loves to cuddle and to snuggle. She is the best baker in the world. She has gorgeous hair that I love to run my fingers through." He runs his fingers through my hair. "She always has her cute little toes painted. She has the most contagious and beautiful laugh I have ever heard. Her personality is bright and bubbly. Her tickle spot is right here." He says tickling my sides and I immediately giggle. "She is amazing in bed." He whispers in my ear. You could hear him smirking. "She is about to be a mother for the second time to my child. And she happens to be the most genuine woman on earth who said she would marry me after only knowing me for three months. She is my soulmate, my love, my life, my future wife, the love of my life, and she happens to be you." He says tapping my nose with his finger.

I smiled immediately. I leaned into his lips and kissed him. I was mad at him 10 minutes ago and now he is making me smile, laugh, and cry. I just don't know how he does it. I lean back against him and put my head on his shoulder. He kisses my cheek and leans his cheek against the side of my head. "I still don't know how you do that. I'm upset with you and you still manage to make me smile and laugh with your words." I say fiddling with the bear.

"Because all I ever want to do is make you happy. Seeing a smile on your face is the brightest part of my day. When your upset, that's my goal. It's to make you smile. That is my goal for the rest of our lives is to keep this beautiful smile on your face. And I will do everything in my power to keep it there." He says.

"Do you know how much I love you? There aren't enough hours in the day to tell you how much I do." I say wiping my eyes. "And I sometimes hate you because you made me fall so quick for you. I don't even know how you did it. You must be magic." I say chuckling.

"Wait, let me get this straight." He says laughing. "You hate me sometimes because I made you fall in love me so quick?" He asks turning me around to face.

"Yes." I say hitting him with the bear. "You say things and they get to me. I knew I was going to marry you the moment you told me I love you. You realize we had only been dating a week and you said that. Most guys would have said oh it slipped, but not you. You pulled me up off the ground, looked me in the eyes and said it again. I honestly didn't want to admit it to myself that quick, but when you said it; it was clear that I wasn't the only one that fell so quick. And I hate you for it." I chuckle a little. "I just love everything about you. Even the stuff I hate, I love because it is what makes you...you. And that's who I love is you."

He smiles and wipes the fallen tears off my face. "I think you're the one that has the magic. The way you look, the way you laugh, the way you talk, you had to put a spell on me."

I grab his cheeks in my hands. "If you ever leave me, cheat on me, or hurt me...I might just have to kill you."

"Well, that will never happen because you are mine forever and always." He says proudly.

"Good." I say smiling. "And one more thing."

"Tell me, babe." He says smiling.

"Don't ever quote Hocus Pocus to me when I am telling you how much I love you." I say.

He laughs. "Okay, dully noted." He says smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say pulling him in for hug.

"I have a question." He asks pulling away.

"Ask me anything." I say smiling.

"What do you hate about me?" He asks curiously.

"Honestly?" I ask.

"Mhmm. I always want you to be honest with me." He says smiling.

"Well, I hate your feet." I say laughing. "They are rough and when you drag your foot up my leg it doesn't feel good it hurts because your feet are dry."

He laughs. "Okay well maybe I could do something about that." He says grabbing my hands.

"And I hate that you always give me stuff. Don't get me wrong it's really sweet, but I just feel bad because I can't do the same for you." I say sighing.

"Regina, I have told you a hundred times that the best gift in the world you could give me is just being yourself. And I buy you those things because they make me think of you and I know you will love it. I don't try to buy you. I only bought you Christmas gifts and valentine's day gifts." He says proudly.

"Yeah but you bought me so much." I say.

"Because I wanted to get those things for you." He says defending himself.

"Robin you bought me a car." I say.

"No, I bought us a car. You just happen to drive that one because I have a company car." He says. "That's completely innocent." He says laughing.

"Fine, but what about all the stuff you bought me for valentine's day?" I ask.

"Okay babe. Think about it. Was that lingerie for you or for me?" He asks smirking.

"You are so dirty." I say shaking my head laughing.

"Nah, I just love you. Your body is just a plus." He says smirking.

I shook my head and smiled. "Still dirty." I say leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses me back. "But you still love me." He says proudly.

"I do. Very very much." I say smiling. "But we have to do something about your feet." I say seriously.

He smiles and sticks his foot up the back of my shirt. He rubs against my back. I cringe. "Stop." I whine. "That's so gross." I say laughing.

"Then I gotta get it fixed because I love rubbing your leg." He says laughing.

"As long as they are soft, you can." I kiss his lips quickly. "Let's go to sleep."

"Are we going to snuggle?" He asks smiling.

"Of course." I say grabbing the comforter.

Snuggling to us is when we lay on our sides face to face. His forehead against mine and our legs tangled together. It's so comfortable and he is really warm. That is how we fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

-

That day finally arrived. It was March 21st and Robin was leaving for California. Henry slept at Emma's last night and Marian picked up Roland last night. We had the house to ourselves, but all we did was stay in each other's arms. We did talk about a few things, but otherwise we stayed silent. A few "I love you's" were exchanged and sweet, lazy kisses. I could tell he didn't want to leave. He was in the shower and I was sitting in the bed waiting for him to get out. I was dressed and ready. I was bringing him to the airport for 11. It was around 9:45 and his bags were still open on the bed. I was holding my teddy bear and a tear escaped my eye every few minutes. We had never been apart for long. I didn't know what I was going to do. He walked out if the bathroom and I quickly wiped my face.

"Are you almost ready?" I ask.

"Yes." He says walking towards me. He could tell I was sad. "Babe, you okay?" He asks sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll be fine." I say wiping my eyes. "I just don't want you to leave."

"Trust me, sweetheart. I would rather stay here with you." He says caressing my cheek. "But I will call every morning and we will FaceTime every night. I promise I will talk to you every day."

"Doesn't matter how late. You better call me. I don't care if it's 3 am, I want to hear from you." I say.

"I promise." He says kissing my nose. "I'm going to pack the last few of my things then we can leave." He says kissing my nose one more time.

He zipped his garment bag with all his suits and zipped his duffle bag. "Wait." I say getting up.

"What wrong, sweetheart?" He asks.

"Take this with you." I say softly handing him my teddy bear.

"Babe this is your teddy bear. I don't want-" he says before I cut him off.

"I'll be fine. I'll be here in our bed. You'll need something to hold onto." I say smiling.

"Thank you." He says grasping it tight. He puts his duffle on his shoulder. "Alright babe. Let's go."

"You're going to carry the bear?" I ask.

"Yes, If they lose my luggage, I don't want to lose your teddy bear." He says.

I smile and he grabs my hand. We walk downstairs and I open the door. "Wait, I forgot something. I'll be right back." He says running up the stairs. He came back down fairly quick. "Okay, I'm ready." He says.

"Okay." I say walking to the car.

The whole drive was silent. It was about a 30 minute drive. He drove and held my hand the entire time. We get to the airport and park. We walk to the terminal and he checked his bags. We had about 5 minutes till he had to board the plane. He had my teddy bear in his hand. It was his only carry on. I had my head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. They called his flight for boarding and all his workers headed to the line.

He kissed my head then looked at me. "I'll be back before you know it." He says.

"I know. I'm going to miss you." I say softly.

"I'm going to miss you too." He says kissing my nose.

"Text me when you land and call me when you get to your hotel room." I say.

"I will baby. I will call you when I wake up everyday and FaceTime you every night before I go to sleep." He says smiling.

"Good." I say smiling.

He leans down and kisses my belly. Then comes back and kisses my lips. He lingers for a few seconds. "I love you." He says against my lips and kissing me again.

"I love you too." I say smiling. They he pecks my lips. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six times.

"I'll talk to you in 4-5 hours." He says.

"Okay. Don't forget." I say softly.

"I won't." He says kissing my lips one more time. He pulls away and then we hear the last call for his plane.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here when you get back." I say smiling.

"Bye baby. I love you."

"I love you too." I say as he slowly pulls away. He walk towards the terminal and right after he gives the woman his ticket he turns around and waves. I blow him a kiss and wave back. He smiles and walks out of my sight still clutching my teddy bear.

Robin's Pov)

I walked to the plane clutching her teddy bear. I boarded and sat down in my seat with her bear. I pulled my phone out and took a picture with her bear. I texted her the picture saying: Miss you already! Glad I have some company! Xoxo Your fiancé

Regina's Pov)

I was waiting for his plane to take off before I left. My phone vibrated about 10 minutes after he left. I pull out my phone and see a text: Sweetheart❤ Which is obviously Robin. I open the text and see a picture of him and my bear. It read "Miss you already! Glad I have some company! Xoxo Your fiancé." I texted him back: Glad I give him to you! Have a safe flight! Love you bunches!

Robin's Pov)

My phone vibrated. I picked it up and see a text: My LoveBug❤ Which was Regina. I smile and open the text: Glad I gave him to you! Have a safe flight! love you bunches! I quickly text back because they told us to shut off our phones. I text: Taking off. Text you when we land. I love you bunches too! I send it and shut my phone off.

Regina's Pov)

I received the text from him that said they were taking off and I started walking back to the car. On the way home, I called Emma to see if she could keep Henry another night. I just didn't want him to see me sad or upset. I got home and pulled my water bottle out of the fridge and head upstairs. I open are bedroom door and I smile. There was a small light brown teddy bear on the bed. There were two set of clothes next to it. A girls set and a boys set. There was a letter and a CD. I open the letter...

My LoveBug, now you have something to hold too! I made this bear for you to hold onto now and for our baby to hold onto when he or she is born. I even put a heart in it and performed the heart ceremony. Which is...rub the heart on your head so your bear will be smart, rub it on your ears so it can hear, rub on your mouth so it will always smile, rub it on your eyes so it can see, rub it on your nose so it can smell, rub it on your knee because it will always need you, rub it on your tummy so it never grows hungry, rub it on your heart so it will always love you, and squeeze it tight, close your eyes, and make a wish. I kissed both sides of the heart to seal it and put the heart inside. The bear was stitched up and handed to me. I picked out a princess dress and a superhero costume. Once we find out the gender, we will dress our bear accordingly. I hope you love your teddy bear and this cd. Something for you to fall asleep too at night. I love you my LoveBug. Love always and forever your Sweetheart.

I immediately smiled and picked up the bear. It was so soft. I put the little outfits on the chair and went put the cd in. I laid in bed and pressed play. His voice was the only thing I heard. I sat up and covered my mouth. He recorded himself singing all my favorite songs and put them on a CD. (1. Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran, 2. Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran, 3. My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion, 4. The Power of Love - Celine Dion, 5. I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston, 6. Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis, 7. I'll Make Love to You - Boyz II Men, 8. Smile - Uncle Kracker, 9. My Best Friend - Tim McGraw, 10. Let's Make Love - Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, 11. My Girl - The Temptations, 12. Amazed - Lonestar, 13. It's Your Love - Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, 14. Then - Brad Paisley, 15. The Dance - Garth Brooks, 16. This Kiss - Faith Hill,17. We Danced - Brad Paisley, 18. Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding, 19. Hey Pretty Girl - Kip Moore, 20. Wanted - Hunter Hayes, 21. Marry Me - Train, 22. Must Be Doin' Something Right - Billy Currington, 23. I Don't Dance - Lee Brice, 24. Love - Jana Kramer, 25. Perfect Storm - Brad Paisley, 26. I Swear - John Michael Montgomery, 27. Clarity - Zedd, 28. Dreaming of You - Selena, 29. I Can Love You Like That - John Michael Montgomery, 30. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith, 31. You're Beautiful - James Blunt, and 32. She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5)

I got to song number 6 and decided to take a shower. I brought the radio in the bathroom and listened to it while I showered. I got out and I was on song 10. One of my favorite Faith Hill and Tim McGraw songs. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon, but I put on pajamas. One of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants. I grab the radio and bring it downstairs while I made myself some lunch. I made myself a turkey sandwich and a bowl of fruit. I got a glass of water and sat down at the table. I ate and patiently waited for a text from him. I listened to the whole CD and he still hadn't texted. I was a little sleepy so I went upstairs and laid in bed. It was around 3:30 and my phone vibrated. I grabbed it and saw a text: Sweetheart❤: "Just landed. I'll call you when I get to my room. Love you!" I could finally relax. I texted him back.

Robin's Pov)

I was walking to baggage claim when my phone vibrated. My LoveBug❤: "Okay! I'll be waiting! Love you too!" I smiled and went get my bags.

I got to the hotel about 20 minutes later. I checked in and headed to my room. I got in and put my bags down. I had a meeting in about 20 minutes, so I wanted to talk to Regina before. I dialed her number and waited for to answer.

"Hello." She says sleepily.

"Hi, beautiful. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but that's okay. Thank you for my teddy bear."

"You are very welcome. Did you get the CD?"

"I did. I love it. It was a nice surprise."

"I'm glad. What's your favorite one?"

"Hmmm I like 'Let's Make Love' and 'Smile.'"

"I knew that." I say smiling and I heard her laugh.

"What hotel are you at?"

"I am at a Hilton. Which is convenient because all of the conferences and meetings are in the same building."

"Well, that's good. What are you doing right now?"

"I am looking out the window at this view and talking to you. I have a meeting in about ten minutes though. What are you doing?"

"Well, I am laying in bed and talking to you. And I have my teddy bear."

"I'm glad your comfortable."

"I am, but it would be better if you were here."

"I know, LoveBug. I promise as soon as I can leave, I will be on a plane coming back to you."

"I know. I'm just not used to you not being here."

"I know. I hate that I can't be with you. Especially, since you are pregnant and I can't help you these next couple weeks."

"I'll be fine. Just ignore your emotionally unstable fiancé." She says chuckling.

"I most certainly will not ignore her."

"I hope not."

"I never will, but I do have to leave."

"Oh okay. Well, have fun at your meeting."

"Okay. I'll FaceTime you after I shower tonight and I'm laying down."

"Okay, I'll be waiting. I love you."

"I love you too, LoveBug."

I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket, and headed to my meeting. It was so boring, but it didn't last long. They just gave us what we were going to be doing every day. Meetings, conferences, lunches, and dinners. I had a long three weeks ahead of me.

-

Robin has been gone for a week. He kept his promise. He called every morning before he left and FaceTimed me every night before bed. It got easier as the week went on, but I still miss him. I decided to chop my hours at the bakery. I was becoming more and more tired. I decided Mondays would be a good day to take off. I didn't open the bakery on Fridays. I went in till 12 just for special orders. On Mondays, I would go in at normal time and bake for the day, then go home leaving Mary-Margaret in charge of closing. Instead of staying till 5 everyday, I changed that to 3. I would go I at my normal time(5:30), and leave at 3. I think that was good. I hope so, I was just always so tired.

-

I tested my new schedule and it seemed to work. I now got to pick up Henry every day. Roland stayed with his mother while Robin was away. He didn't want to put his son on me being pregnant and having my son. I told him I would be fine, but he insisted. It has been 2 weeks now. We still talked every day, but today was strange. I got a call from him in the middle of the day. It was a Friday afternoon and Henry was sleeping at a friend's house and begged me to bake cookies for him and his friend. I grab my phone and see Robin's picture.

"Hey, my LoveBug." He says happily.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Whatcha doing?"

"I am cleaning up from baking cookies, then I am heading to pick Henry up and bringing him to a friend's house. What are you doing?"

"I just came from a conference, but I need a big big favor."

"Sure, what do you need?" I ask.

"I have a client coming in earlier than I thought."

"A client coming in where?"

"Oh right. To New Orleans."

"Okay, what's the favor?"

"Can you pick her up at the airport for me please?"

"You have a client coming in earlier than you thought, but you won't be home for a week. What's going on?"

"Okay, it's not a client. It Roland's grandmother."

"Oh yes. I can do that. I knew you were lying." I say chuckling.

"Sorry, I just figured you would do it if I said it was a client." He chuckles.

"Robin, all you had to do was ask. What does she look like?"

"Oh well, I don't have a picture but she knows what you look like. Just meet her at the terminal and she will look for you. I'll text you that information because I don't know it off the top of my head."

"Okay, when is this taking place?"

"Today. The flight lands at 4:30. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I'll go right after I drop Henry off. So, let me get going so I won't be late."

"Okay. Thank you baby. I love you so much. And I will FaceTime you tonight before bed."

"You're welcome. I love you too and I will be patiently waiting for that phone call."

"Bye, LoveBug."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and head out the door with Henry's cookies. I picked him up and all he talked about how excited he was about the sleepover. I dropped him off then headed to the airport. I walk through a bunch of different terminals and finally found the one he sent me. I stand against a pole and just wait. It was only 4:20 so the plane hasn't landed.

I stood there scrolling through pictures just to pass the time. Then, I found the picture of Robin and I from our first date at the gala. It immediately brought a smile to my face. A bunch of people started walking out of the terminal so I assumed there plane had landed. I didn't know what she looked like, so I just made myself seen. Nobody came up to me. So, I still waited patiently. As everyone started to leave, I still didn't see anyone. I decided to call Robin. He immediately picked up.

Robin's Pov)

"Hey, LoveBug. What's up?" I say smiling.

"Well, I came to the airport and nobody came up to me. Did she miss her flight?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe you should look one more time." I say smiling.

"Robin, I don't-."

She stopped mid-sentence when she turned around and saw me. I was standing pretty far away, but she could see me perfectly.

"I don't think I missed my flight." I say into the phone smiling at her.

"Me neither." She says softly.

She hangs up the phone and walks to me. I run up to her knowing she couldn't run. I pick her up in my arms and spin her around. Which was difficult with her baby bump. "Hey, LoveBug."

"Hi." She says softly with tears in her eyes.

I put her on the ground and look at her smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asks teary-eyed.

"Well, I came home to surprise my beautiful fiancé." I say smiling.

"Well, it worked." She says pulling me close again. "I can't believe you lied to me." She says chuckling.

"I'm sorry about that, but that was the only way I could get you to the airport. I can't believe it worked." I say laughing.

"Me neither. But you know what I have missed so much. Well, besides the obvious."

"What's that my LoveBug?" I ask smiling.

"These." She says pointing to my lips.

"Oh, right." I say leaning in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. We kissed for a good 10 minutes. Nothing sloppy, just slow and sweet. When she pulled away, I just smiled at her. I look down at her belly. "I think your belly has gotten bigger, since I have seen you."

"It definitely has. This little one is growing every day." She says rubbing her belly.

"Good, so before I left California, I called your doctor."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well, we are going to go find out if we are having a boy or girl tomorrow morning." I say smiling.

"Are you serious?" She asks grasping my arms.

"Yep, now let's get you home." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says taking my hand. We walked to baggage claim and I got my bags. I opened my duffle bag and pulled her teddy bear out.

"Here ya go." I say smiling.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. He helped me sleep at night, since you couldn't be there with me." I say smiling.

"Good. I can't wait to fall asleep in your arms again." She says smiling.

"Me neither, babe. I can't wait to hold you and watch you fall asleep." I kiss her head as we walk to the car. "So, how about when we get home, we both take a nice hot bubble bath and relax. Maybe talk about names for our little one or I can just hold you."

"All of that sounds amazing, but maybe some food in there would be good too." She said laughing.

"Absolutely, I can cook or we can order in."

"Hmmm, Chinese takeout." She says smiling.

"Then we have a date." I say smiling.

We got in the car and I drove. On the way home, I asked her what she did and how work was. She didn't talk long. She seemed to care more about what did, which was cute. I told her everything she wanted to know. I stopped at Chinese restaurant and picked up her favorite, sweet and sour chicken with fried rice. We got home and I dropped my bags by the door. We went straight to eating. We talked about names. We each came up with boy and girl names. I liked Kennedy, Freya, and Riley for a girl and Luke, Noah, and Ryder for a boy. I couldn't decide. She liked Kinsley, Charlotte, and Rowen for a girl and Brysen, Ricky, and Karson for a boy.

After we ate, we went upstairs to take a bubble bath, just like I promised her. I was sitting back against the tub and she was leaning against my chest. She had her head on my shoulder and I had my hands on her belly rubbing it. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek. I looked down at her and smiled.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm just so happy you are home." She say smiling.

"Me too. I missed you so much, LoveBug." I say smiling.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart." She says happily.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, but I had to ask her this. "Do you ever think we would have gotten married?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Did you think 7 months ago, when we went out on our first date, that we would come this far?" I ask.

"Honestly, I imagined dating you for a little bit longer. Getting to you, going on walks, you annoying me at the bakery, getting flowers once a month celebrating the day we met, sharing dessert at a restaurant after a romantic dinner, sharing sweet and lazy kisses before we part, spending special nights at your place and just falling asleep in your arms. But nothing has ever felt more right in my life, well besides Henry, than you. You just came into my bakery for cookies and left with a date. I may have only known you for three months, but I always imagined marrying you. The first time you kissed me, I was swept off my feet. I was pulled into a new world. A world that I can't imagine you not in. Everything about us is crazy, romantic, and amazing. I love everything about us. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us and I can't wait to marry you." She says happily.

"I am so glad I went into your bakery. I'm so glad I went back the next day. I knew I just had to see you again. After you didn't think I was a creeper who just wanted to get in your pants, I just kept going back. I thought about that smile all day, every day. If I didn't go back, I knew I would miss my chance. My chance at true love and happiness, with a gorgeous baker named Regina. Who trusted me. Who let me feel her up on our third date. Who I told I loved after only a week because I knew I was going to marry her. When we went up to your room after your birthday, and you let me show you how much I really did and do love you. I went Monday morning and designed this ring. I wanted to marry you. I did not plan on getting you pregnant this soon, in the future I hoped you would want kids, but I was going to wait till after we were married." I say smiling and laughing a little.

"Well, I'm glad you were going to wait, but I am not angry because I am pregnant. I am extremely happy. I don't want you to ever think I am angry with you because you got me pregnant. Was a terrified for about two days? Yes, but you came into my room and just picked me up in your arms. You chased my fears away. Sometimes I pinch myself because this all feels like a dream." She turns completely around. "And you were not the only one to contribute to this baby. This little one took two people. Me and my soulmate. I love you my sweetheart, so so much."

"Awww, I love you too, my LoveBug." I leaned in and kissed her lips.

She turned back around and leaned against my chest. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "How about we decide on names. We have a bunch picked out. Why don't we narrow it down to 4. You pick a girl and a boy name and I'll do the same and we can decide tomorrow. When we know the gender, we will decide on one of those names." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says smiling. "I already have my name for a girl."

"Me too." I say smiling. "I like Kennedy."

"I like Kinsley." She says.

"That's a pretty name. This is going to be very difficult to choose."

"I know." She says smiling. "What do you like for a boy?"

"I like Luke." I say rubbing her belly.

"You think it's a boy?" She asks smiling.

"Honestly, I really have no idea." I say laughing.

"Me neither." She says. "But if it is a boy, I like the name Brysen."

"I like all of these. There are very different and unique." I say kissing her temple.

"Me too. I didn't want a common name." She says.

"Me either." I say smiling. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." She says smiling.

"You are probably the cutest pregnant woman I have ever seen. You are glowing." I say smiling.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Thank you because I do not feel cute. I feel fat." She says laughing.

"Well, I mean you are carrying a baby." I say rubbing her belly again.

"I know." She says crossing her arms over her chest.

I smile. "Are you cold, babe?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just a little chilly."

"Come on. Let's get you in some warm clothes." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says scooting up.

I get out and grab a towel. I wrap it around my waist, then grab a towel for her. I help her stand up. She steps out and I wrap the towel around her.

"Look." She says looking down. "The towel doesn't even go all the way around me anymore." She says laughing. "And I'm only what 4 and half months. Our baby is going to be chunky." She says smiling.

"But it'll be cute and chunky." I say leading her into our room. "Do you want a t-shirt?"

"Yeah, a big one." She says sitting on the bed.

"Okay." I say grabbing her a pair of panties and one of my shirts. I turn around and hand them to her. She gives me a look and throws her thong back at me.

"Go get me actual underwear." She says laughing.

"What's wrong with these?" I ask curiously.

"It's a thong and it's aggravating. It was fine when I wore it purposely to turn you on, but look at what happened." She says rubbing her belly.

"Well, it definitely turned me on, but I just want you to feel sexy even though you're pregnant." I say smiling.

"Robin, I don't need a thong to feel sexy. I can wear your boxers and t-shirt and feel sexy. You make me feel sexy when you kiss me or when you look at me. I don't need these." She says laughing.

"Well, that was not expected." I say smiling.

"What?" She asks.

"Well, that I make you feel sexy when I just look at you." I say.

"Of course because I know that I am the only person who sees these eyes." She says.

"What eyes?" I ask.

"The ones where you look at me intently, but not like you want to devour me, but like you could just look at me forever. The look that I know is mine." She says.

"I have never seen a woman like it see you. You were like coming up for fresh air. One look at you and I saw a life with you. I saw a future that was filled with love, happiness, fun, and eventually children. Little did I know that we both had one, so I had already gained a step-son. I only have eyes for you. Do I see other women? Yes, but not the way I see the beauty that is the love of my life." I say smiling.

"I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too." I say leaning down to kiss her lips.

"So, get what you think will make me feel sexy." She says.

"Okay." I say walking to my dresser.

"It better be your batman boxers." She says smiling.

I laugh and grab them. I walk back to her with those and a t-shirt.

"What grown man owns batman boxers?" She asks laughing.

"The same grown man who owns 'Regina's property' boxers." I say laughing.

"Touché." She says taking the from me.

I smile and we both get dressed. She sits up against the headboard and sit next to her.

"We should go on vacation." She says looking at me.

"A vacation?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, Henry and Roland's spring break starts next Thursday. Let's go to the beach. Just a weekend trip to spend time together." She says. "We can go to the beach, swim, go shopping, cook, play games, go to dinner, and just have fun." She says excitedly.

"Is that what you want to do?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's just escape reality for a few days." She says.

"Well, I'll ask my boss if we can use his beach house for the weekend. It'll be our first family vacation." I say.

She smiles and hugs me. "I'm so excited."

"You're so cute LoveBug." I say smiling.

She smiles and laughs. "But I don't know about wearing a swim suit. I'm a little fat to be wearing that very tiny black bikini you saw me in on our second date."

"I was dying that night. It was so hard not to just stare at you." I say laughing.

"That's why I did it. I knew I was hot and I hadn't dating anyone for about 4 or 5 years. I thought you were hot and I wanted to make a good impression." She says laughing.

"Yes, you were very hot and you did not even have to try. You thought I was hot?" I ask.

"Yes I did. When Emma told me I had to go take an order, I walked out and I was like wow. But I just assumed because you were so gorgeous that you were married or had a girlfriend. So, I threw the thought out."

"Then I came back every night and walked you home." I say smiling.

"Yes you did and I thought it was very sweet."

"Well, I couldn't let a beautiful woman walk home alone." I say smiling.

"I know, that's what you told me." She says chuckling. "Let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I know. I can't wait." I say smiling.

"Me either. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight LoveBug." I say smiling.

We laid down and both knocked out within five minutes.

-

Regina's Pov)

I woke up the next morning so excited. Robin was still sleeping, but I just wanted to find out the gender of our baby. I turned in his arms and looked at him. I just stared at him until he woke up. After about five minutes, his eyes started to open.

"Good morning LoveBug." He says sleepily.

"Morning sleepyhead." I say smiling.

"Someone is very excited today." He says.

"Yes, I am because we get to find out the gender of our baby today and I cannot wait any longer." I say smiling. "Get up right now."

"Someone is bossy too." He says laughing.

"I'll go without you."

"Okay okay. I'm getting up." He says.

We both get dressed and head to the car. I don't know why I just really wanted to know the gender. We drive to the doctor and we get out of the car. He came and opened my door and helped me out of the car. We walked in the hand in hand. We had to wait about 10 minutes before they called us in the back. When we got in the room, the nurse set everything and told me to lay on the bed that my doctor would be in the room in a few minutes.

"I'm nervous." I say smiling. "But I'm excited."

"Me too." He says kissing my forehead.

The doctor came in about five minutes later.

"Alright Regina, let's find out the gender of your baby." She says happily.

"Okay." I say smiling.

She puts the gel on my stomach.

"Sorry, it's a little cold." She says moving the wand around.

"It's okay." I say smiling.

"Well, look what we have here." She said pointing to the screen.

"What?" I ask looking at the screen.

"You are having two girls." She says smiling.

As soon as she said two, everything went black.

Robin's Pov)

"She's what?" I ask shocked.

"She's having twins." She says pointing to the two clear babies. "She is actually maybe two days shy of five months."

"Regina." I say looking at her. "Regina? I say shaking her a little. "Regina, babe?" She didn't answer.

The nurse checked her pulse and her breathing. "I thing she fainted." She says listening to her heartbeat.

"Does that happen often?" I ask curiously.

"For women who don't know they are having twins, I have had many woman faint. She'll be fine. Just be here when she wakes up. I'll print a picture of the ultrasound for her. She may not remember this, so prepared to tell her again. And congratulations Robin." She says smiling.

"Thank you." I say smiling. I decided to wet a napkin and put it on her head. I cleaned her belly and pulled her shirt down. I wet a paper towel and started dabbing her head softly. Then it hit me. I was having two kids. We were having two little girls. I was shocked, but happy. Obviously, Regina couldn't believe it either. It was at least 15 minutes before she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and I smiled at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." I say.

"Really? I'm sorry." She says softly.

"It's okay, LoveBug. This was definitely a shock." I say smiling.

"What was?" She asked confused.

"You don't remember?" I ask.

"No, I don't. You know?" She asks.

"I do. It was the reason you fainted." I say chuckling.

"Tell me." She says sitting up.

"We are have girls." I say smiling.

"Girls?" She asks. "As in plural? Like two?"

"We are having twins." I say pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Oh my god." She says starting to breathe heavy.

"Hey, breathe LoveBug. I'm here. I am not going anywhere. You are not doing this alone." I say pulling the pictures out. "These are your daughters." I say smiling.

She covers her mouth with her hands. I see the tears form in her eyes. She quickly wraps her arms around my neck.

"You okay?" I ask rubbing her back.

"Yeah. I think." She says softly.

I pull away and look at her. I wipe her tears off her cheeks.

"Kinsley and Kennedy." She says smiling.

"Are those the names you want?" I ask smiling.

"Yes." She says smiling. "Kinsley Rose Locksley and Kennedy Raine Locksley."

"Beautiful." I say smiling.

She smiles. "I'm sorry I fainted." She chuckles a little wiping her eyes.

"It's okay. I know that we definitely weren't expecting twins." I say laughing. "But I promise, you will not be alone in this. I will be with you the whole time."

"I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too." I say kissing her sweetly.

She pulls away quickly. "That's why I'm so big." She says.

"Yes, that makes sense now." I chuckle a little. "Let's get you, Kinsley, and Kennedy home." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says grabbing my hand.

We walk out of the doctor with our two hands clasped together, two smiles, and two daughters on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way home from the doctor, we decided to tell our kids together. Roland probably wouldn't understand as much, but Henry would.

Emma had already brought Henry over and we were waiting on Roland. We talked while we waited, then there was a knock at the door. Roland was finally here and we were going to tell them.

"Okay boys. Your mother or mommy Gina and I have some news." I say smiling at Regina. She smiles back and then looks at the boys. They looked so excited.

"Am I getting another little brother mom?" Henry asked excitedly.

"You are in fact getting another sibling. But boys you are going to have two little sisters." I say emphasizing the word two.

"Mom you're having twins?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to have sisters?" Roland asked.

"Yes. Kinsley and Kennedy will be here sometime in August or maybe even before." She says.

"Yaaaay." Roland cheers. Henry runs up to his mom and pulls her in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you mommy." He says softly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She says holding him tight.

Henry turns to me and smiles. He walks up to me and hugs me. I smile down at him and hug him back. "Thank you for everything." He says softly.

"I'm always here, Henry." I say smiling.

He smiles and pulls away. Roland is talking to Regina. Telling him how he is going to share his toys and books with his little sisters. Regina is sitting on the edge of the sofa and Roland is going on and on.

"We also have something else to tell you boys." I say smiling.

"Ohh what?" Henry asked.

"You can tell them." Regina says smiling.

"We are going on a vacation." I say smiling.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"Next weekend, all four of us are going to the beach." I say.

"Yes!" Henry says excitedly. "My mom and I have never been to the beach. This is awesome."

"Roland hasn't either. So it will be a first for all three of you. I am thrilled to be the person to take you." I say smiling. "But first, school is this week. That is very important. Tomorrow we will go to the store and buy toys for the sand, swim suits, clothes, and snacks for the trip. It will be our first family vacation."

"How am I supposed to concentrate this week when we are going to the beach?" Henry asks.

"Well, you better find a way or you aren't coming." Regina says.

"I will. I promise." Henry says.

"We leave Thursday morning." Regina says.

"I have a test on Wednesday. I'm going study." Henry says running up the stairs.

"Wow. I hope Roland grows up to be like that." I say smiling.

"I'm so proud of him." Regina says tearing up.

"You should be. He is a very bright little boy." I say putting Roland down. "Go play." I tell Roland softly. He runs up the stairs and I look at Regina.

"He is. You know 95 percent of the time he studies on his own. He has a 3.9 grade point average. If he finishes this semester with all A's, he could finish the year with a 4.0." She says proudly.

"That's amazing." I say smiling.

"There would be a special breakfast for families, after grades go out. I'm sure he knows about it, but hasn't said anything. I'm sure he would love that. It's also an awards ceremony. They do special awards for highest averages in classes. I just wouldn't know what to do if he was given an award that day." She says.

"There would be a much needed celebration." I say smiling. "Hopefully, Roland and I could be there to see him receive it."

"Of course. He probably won't say it out loud just yet, but y'all are a big part of his life and he loves both of you. I think he would be upset if you weren't there." She says grabbing my hands.

"Well, we would definitely be there. He has worked very hard and deserves it." I say smiling.

"Yeah, he has. I hope he continues like this." She says.

"I'm sure he will." I say smiling. "He is so much like his mother."

She smiles and kissed my lips gently. "I'll go make dinner." I say kissing her forehead.

"I wanna help." She says trying to stand. She pushes herself up and smiles. "Ha! I got up on my own." She says proudly.

"That you did. Come on, babe. Let's go see what we can cook."

We made lasagna. Henry came down 10 minutes late. He said that he was in the middle of a chapter and he waited till he got to a good stopping point. I looked over at Regina and noticed her big smile. She was so proud of him and couldn't be more thrilled about all he has accomplished.

-

It was Sunday morning. We woke the boys up to go shopping for our trip. We were up and dressed, so we could make them breakfast. Since neither of us wanted to cook, we both agreed that donuts was a good way to go. I picked up a dozen mixed donuts. Roland likes candy coated, Henry likes chocolate covered, I like chocolate glazed, and Regina likes glazed. I came home and Regina was sitting on the counter on my laptop.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask sitting everything on the counter.

"Just looking at things we can do besides go to the beach. There is an arcade, racetracks, an amusement park, and mini golf. I figured instead of baking out on the beach every day, we could do other things." She says smiling.

"That's a good idea." I say getting plates. "Are you ready to eat?" I ask.

"Yeah, please tell me you got me orange juice." She says.

"Come on. How well do I know my bride?" I say sitting a bottle of orange juice in front of her.

"Very well." She says smiling. I hand her a plate with her glazed donuts on it. "Thank you."

"Welcome babe." I say smiling. I set up a plate for Henry and Roland. One candy coated for Roland with a small milk and two chocolate covered with a large chocolate milk for Henry. "I'm going to go wake them up." I say walking to their rooms.

"Okay." She says.

I woke them up and they both ran down the stairs so quickly.

"No running." I hear Regina say.

"Sorry." They both say at the same time.

I come down stairs and Regina is still eating.

"Hey. Why do I only get one?" Roland asks pouting.

"You will get another one if you finish that one. Now sit down and eat or we don't go to the store." I say. He sits down and eats.

We all finished eating and the boys went get dressed. As I suspected Roland couldn't even finish the one donut. We all loaded in the car. Roland in his car seat, Henry sitting behind me in the back, and Regina and me in the front. We drove to the store in silence. We were going to Walmart first. We were going to cook every night, but one. So, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday night we were going to cook. Regina and I were going to leave the boys at a game room that has hours that will watch your kids for you while we go to dinner. It was at a casino and we were going to this restaurant in the same casino. Just to give us a dinner alone.

We all got out the car and walked into the store. I grabbed a basket and Roland sat in it and Henry rode on the front. I pushed the basket and Regina wrapped her arm around my arm. We walked straight to the junk food first.

"Okay everyone picks out one desert. Nothing more." I say.

"Can we have cosmic brownies?" Roland asks.

"If that's what you want." I say.

Henry grabbed those and Swiss rolls. "Hey mom, what do you want?" He asks.

"I won't get anything. I'll pick up some fruit at the end of the week." She says.

"Alright everyone pick out a bag of chips." I say walking to the chip isle.

Henry grabbed blue Doritos for himself, cheese puffs for Roland, and Regina grabbed Fun-Yuns for herself.

We did this for every aisle until we got everything we needed. We get to the register and we had so much food.

Roland got cosmic brownies, cheese puffs, peanut butter and jelly for sandwiches, Hawaiian punch, and what he wanted me to cook for dinner which was Hamburgers and French fries.

Henry got Swiss rolls, blue Doritos, ham for a sandwiches, sprite, and what he wanted for dinner which was hotdogs and chili.

Regina got fruit for her dessert (which I would pick up later), Fun-Yuns, sweet tea, and her dinner choice which was steak, mashed potatoes, and corn.

I chose the fruit as well, Fun-Yuns, sweet tea, and pretty much agreed with what Regina got; we would share. We also picked up turkey and cheese for sandwiches.

We walked to the video games and Henry and Roland were playing something on a TV. "Boys are y'all ready?" I ask.

"Yep." Henry says.

They walk towards us and Roland walks up to Regina.

"Mommy Gina." He says taking her hand.

"Yes, sweetheart." She says smiling.

"Can you hold me?" He asks sweetly.

"Roland I don't think that's a good idea." I say quickly.

"No, Robin. It's fine. I can hold him." She says. "Just watch my belly, okay." She says smiling.

"I will." He says holding his arms up. Regina picks him up and put him on her hip.

"Alright, let's go look for toys for the beach." She says smiling.

"Okay." I say smiling. I knew Regina wouldn't last long holding him. She was going to be in pain later.

We walk towards the beach stuff. "Gina." Roland whispers.

"What?" She asks softly.

"Can I get a shovel and a net?" He asks.

She smiles and chuckles a little. "Yes, you can. Don't tell daddy." She says tickling him and he laughs.

"Don't tell daddy what?" I ask smiling.

"Nothing." She says smiling at me.

I smile down at Henry and put my arm around his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist. We continued to walk in silence. Then we heard Roland.

"Look." He says pointing to a giant beach ball. "Gina, can I get down?" He asks.

"Yes, but don't run ahead okay." She says.

"I won't. I promise." He says. Regina puts him down and he grabs her hand. "Come on, Mommy Gina. We have to get a beach ball before they are gone." He says pulling Regina a little. She smiles and follows him.

We approach the shelves and Roland tries to pick up the beach ball box, but it was too heavy for him.

"Daddy, I want this one." He says.

"Alright, I guess we can get a beach ball. Everyone pick out one thing to ride the waves with." I say. Roland grabs a green inter tube, Henry grabs a blue one, and Regina grabs us matching chairs that float. She obviously can't sit in an inner tube.

"Henry, can you walk to the front of the store and grab a basket, so we don't have to hold all of this please?" Regina asks.

"Yeah, sure mom. I'll be back." He says.

"Do we need anything else?" Regina asks.

"I don't think so. Do you want anything else?" I ask.

"No, I just don't want to forget anything." She says smiling.

"Here you go Robin." Henry says coming up behind us.

"Thank you, Henry." I say.

"No problem." He says.

"Okay, let's walk around for a little while." I say smiling. "Boys, do y'all want to go look at something?"

"Yeah, video games and toys." Roland says.

"Okay. Y'all go ahead." I say.

"Henry." Regina says.

"Yeah mom?" He asks.

"Take my phone. Call Robin's phone when y'all are ready to leave. His number is in my favorites." She says handing him her iPhone 6 plus that I surprised her with a month ago. "Please be careful with it." She says.

"I will." He says putting it in his pocket.

I look at her and smile.

"What?" She asks smile.

"Nothing. You are just so cute." I say smiling. "Let's go to the baby section."

"Okay." She says starting to walk. We walk to the baby stuff and I go straight for the clothes, but I don't know where she went. She went missing for about 15 minutes. She came back around and she walked up to me smiling. "Baby, how much do you love me?" She asks.

"A lot." I say smiling. "Why?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "What did you find?"

"A lot." She says grabbing my hand. I follow her to the aisle with the car seats and strollers. "I want that one and that one." She says pointing to a car seat and a double stroller. She grabs my hand and brings me to another aisle. "I also want that bed in white and this bed set with this dresser in white." She says smiling. "Please." She grabs both of my hands and kisses my lips. "Please." She says pecking my lips again. "Please." She pecks my lips again. "Please." And again.

"Okay okay." I say smiling. "You are lucky I love you."

"Yes, I am. If you don't like them or they are too expensive. I'll look some more, but I like these." She says excitedly. "You never have to get me another present again, if we order this stuff right now." She says sticking her lip out.

"We can order it." I say smiling.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She says hugging me tight. "I love you." She says kissing my lips quickly.

"I love you too." I say smiling. "I like the stuff you picked out. Are you sure you want white?" I ask.

"It doesn't have to be." She says. "I like the black too."

"Yeah, I like the black better. Since you like the light pink and grey, their sheets will pop with the dark furniture." I say.

"Okay that sounds good." She says smiling. "They have the car seats I want. So, I think we should buy them now. They also have the crib." She says excitedly.

"You're so cute, LoveBug." I say kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "So, we can still order the rest right?" She asks.

"Yes, we will order everything." I say smiling. "You can get the sheets and quilts too."

"Yes." She says kissing me. "Thank you." She smiles and walks to the other aisle. I grab a car seat and put it at the bottom of the basket, then put the other one in the basket.

She comes back with two quilts, four sets of sheets, two blankets, and two small Minnie Mouse stuffed animals.

"Look," she says smiling. "I got a pink and gray blanket so we can get their names embroidered on them and we can tell them apart." She says smiling.

She was going to break me. She is lucky I got a raise and that she was so excited. I felt really bad about getting her pregnant three months into our relationship, but she always had a smile. She was so excited about having a girl and after overcoming the initial shock of twins, you can see the excitement in her face. She put it in the basket and smiled at me.

"I'm so excited." She says grabbing my hand.

"I know I can tell." I say smiling. "Wait here and I'll go tell someone about the crib. They have the black ones too. I'll get those and the mattresses. Then order the rest and get it shipped to the house." I say.

"Are you sure? I know this is a lot of money. Now I feel bad." She says sadly.

"Regina, LoveBug, our princesses could come early. You never know with twins. We need to have this stuff. Its fine I promise. We would have to buy it eventually. So, since they have what you want, we will get it now." I say smiling.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"I'm positive. I love you, LoveBug." I say smiling.

"I love you, too sweetheart." She says giving me a hug.

I go find someone who can help us get the cribs and order everything. I come back about 10 minutes later with a woman who had an iPad.

"Okay, what can I help you with?" She asks Regina.

"Well, I would like the crib over there and I need to order a few things because I don't see them on the shelf." She says.

"Okay, we can place the order for you and let me call someone to get your crib." She gets on her headset and calls for someone. "Okay, he will be here in a few. If you would like to show me what you would like to order." She says.

"Okay. We need two cribs too." Regina says.

"Oh you're having twins?" She asks smiling.

"We are. Two girls." Regina says happily.

"Congratulations." She says smiling.

"Thank you." Regina says.

"Let's get your stuff ordered. If you want to show me where. I will follow you." She says.

"Oh right." Regina chuckles. They walk to the next aisle and get everything taken care of. The boys came and found us.

"I thought we came here to buy stuff for the beach?" Roland asks.

"Well, mommy Gina found some stuff she likes for the twins and while they had most of it, I told her we could buy it and order the rest." I say happily.

"You don't look happy about it." Henry says.

"Yeah, I just realized we have to buy two of everything which increases the price and I guess it's just hitting me that there is going to be two crying babies and I guess I'm a little overwhelmed." I say covering my face with my hands.

"You can do it. I believe in you and so does my mom. Look how happy she is." Henry says pointing to Regina.

She was smiling from ear to ear. Talking about the girls just made her so happy. I did that. I put a smile on her face and that's all I wanted to do. I mean money is no issue. I make over a half a million a year. Money is definitely not the issue. I think it's just the fact that our boys are young and we are going to have two screaming babies in the house. I was freaking out now. I felt like I was going to pass out. I look back at Henry.

"She believes in you. She really loves you. When she is on the phone with friends, you're the topic. The most amazing man or something like that. I don't know. It's kind of icky when I hear her talking about it, but you are important to her. I'm not the only boy in her life anymore. I couldn't ask for a better dad than you. Mine didn't want me and you do. I don't want anyone else. I want you and her, my dad and my mommy. I want us to be a happy family. Robin, Regina, Henry, Roland, Kinsley, and Kennedy. Just the six of us." He says.

I smiled. "Thank you Henry. That really means a lot to me." I say hugging him.

"So, is that okay?" He asks. "Can I call you dad?"

"It is more than okay. I would be honored to be called your dad." I say smiling.

"I love you, dad." He says hugging me again.

"I love you too, son." I say hugging him.

"I want a hug too." Roland chimes in.

"Come on." Henry says. I hugged both of them tight.

"What did I miss?" Regina says walking back.

"You missed an awesome hug, Gina." Roland says running up to her. He hugs her leg and Henry wraps his arms around her. I walk up to her and hug all of them. I kiss her cheek.

"I love our little family." I whisper in her ear.

"Me too." She whispers. "Let's get going."

"Where is the crib?" I ask.

"They brought it to the front." She says.

"Alright, then let's go." I say smiling.

We walked to the register and paid for everything. This trip cost us nearly $3,000. Regina's smile never left her face and that's all that mattered. We load the car and thankfully the cribs fit in the trunk. We get home and Henry helps me unload all the stuff while Regina and Roland get the bags. We got inside and I made lunch for everyone. We made sandwiches, turkey and cheese. Something easy and quick. Regina was already yawning. Regina ate and went straight upstairs. After the boys finished they went upstairs and I went to see if Regina was asleep. I walk in our room and she is sitting against the headboard watching TV. I take my shoes off and walk into the bathroom. I was in the bathroom not even five minutes when I hear Regina call me. I was using the bathroom so I told her I would be a second. I took my shirt off and put on a pair of shorts because I planned to take a nap. I walk out and she is sitting up with her hands on her belly.

"Let me show you something." She says taking me hand. She puts my hand in her panties. I smirk at her. Then I moan. She was wet. Extremely wet from me barely doing anything. "Please do something about this."

I smirk and slowly rub her clit. "Can you stay quiet? The boys are down the hall." I say.

"Mhmm, you got about five minutes and then I'm in charge." She says biting her lip.

I pick up speed and she threw her head back. She has both of her lips sucked in her mouth. "You okay?" I ask.

"Mhmm." She moans.

I apply a little more pressure and speed. She shuts her eyes. She was about to moan so loud. I take my free hand and grab the back of her head. "Moan into my mouth, babe." I say pulling her to my mouth. She moaned into my mouth and relaxed. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Mhmm. I'm good." She says smiling. "We haven't done that in a while."

"No we haven't." I say smiling. "What do you want to do?" I ask.

"You." She says smirking. She kneels up and pulls at the waistband of my shorts. "Take these off."

I get off the bed and push them to the floor. I help her off and push hers to floor.

"Lay down. I'm on top." She says.

I lay down and she crawls on top of me. "Ready?" She asks biting her lip.

"Beyond ready." I say smiling. With those words, she sinks down onto me. "Damn, babe. You feel amazing."

She starts to grind her hips slowly. "Yeah, well I forgot how big you were." She says.

I smile and grab her hips. "Take me babe."

She starts moving up and down. Taking me in quick thrusts. I suck my lips in my mouth to hold in moans. I couldn't close my eyes. I wanted to watch her. Her face scrunched up in ecstasy. She was so freaking beautiful like this. She took me in deep. "Damn babe." I moan. She took that well because she did it again. She started moving faster again. Moving up and down fast. I took my thumb to her clit. With her being pregnant, her hormones were all screwed up. Rubbing her clit was all it took for her to fall apart. "Moan for me babe. Let go for me. You're so damn beautiful." I say. Her face scrunched up and she moaned out loud as she released. It didn't take long for me to release with her name on my lips. She slows down then completely stops. She was breathing heavy. Her skin slick with sweat. She was glowing. I moved her hair out of her face and she looked at me.

"How are you feeling now? She asks.

"Amazing babe." I say smiling. "You were incredible."

She pulls off of me and lays down next to me. "Nap time." She says.

"Sounds good to me babe." I say smiling.

She grabs the comforter and I slip under it with her. She lays on her side and I scoot in close behind her. We lay there, our sweat slicked bodies touching. I kissed her shoulder and buried my head in her hair. We fell asleep like this and I wouldn't want it any other way.

-

We were all packed and ready to leave. We set the boys up with the Xbox in the back on the portable TV's and Regina and I in the front. It was only a six hour drive, so not too far.

Regina was grabbing her purse and locking the door and I started the car. She got in and smiled.

"Alright, we are ready." She said smiling.

"Okay, let's go to the beach." I say happily.

I honestly had no idea this trip would take this long. We had to stop nearly every hour because Regina always had to go to the bathroom. Then Roland had to go and I was exhausted. Regina's back was killing her the entire time and I just wanted to lay in bed. Then Roland and Henry started arguing about who won the game and Roland accused Henry of cheating. I solved the problem by unplugging the whole thing. They sat in silence the entire rest of the way and Regina slept now that we only had about 15 minutes to go.

We finally pulled into the driveway and this place was way bigger than I thought it was.

"Wooooow." Roland and Henry say together.

"Yeah, I had no idea this place was this big," I say turning the car off. "Let's go check it out. Here's the key Henry. I'm going to wake up Regina." They both run inside and I open Regina's door. "LoveBug." I say pushing a piece of hair out of her face. She took a deep breath in and slowly opened her eyes. "We are here." I say smiling.

"Oh good. I want to go lay down." She says sitting up. I help her out of the car and she looks at the house. "Holy shit. This place is huge."

"I know. I had no idea." I say chuckling. "Let's go explore." I say taking her hand. She smiles and we walk inside. We walk directly into the living room over-looking the pool and the ocean. We walked to the left and the kitchen was huge with a dining room table and a huge fridge and giant island in the middle. We both looked around in awe. She walked out of the kitchen, but I was looking around.

"Robin!" I hear her yell.

"Regina, what's wrong?" I ask looking for her.

"Come see this room." She yells. I walked to the master bedroom and my mouth dropped. The bed was in the middle of the room. There was a fire place against the wall with a sofa and coffee table in front of it. There was giant flat screen TV to the left of the bed and giant floor to ceiling windows to the right. This room was gorgeous. "Can we live here?" She asks still in awe.

"I wish we could babe." I say smiling. "Go lay down I'll unpack the car with the boys help." I say kissing her temple, then her belly. She smiled and watched me walk out of the room.

I grabbed the boys and we all help unload suitcases and ice chests. We unpacked the ice chests into the fridge and Roland and Henry took their luggage upstairs where they each had their own room. I walked in with Regina and I's suitcase. I closed the door and locked it. I walked to our room and find Regina sleeping peacefully. I unpacked some of our stuff into the dresser drawers, then laid down next to her. It was only 2:30 and the boys came in the room with bathing suits on.

"Can we go swim daddy?" Roland asks.

"Yeah, boys. Let me get your inner tubes blown up and the beach ball and I will meet y'all out there." I say smiling. "I can watch y'all from in here till I have everything ready. Go have fun."

They both run outside and jump into the pool. I brought an air compressor from the house so we could blow all the inflatables up. I started on their tubes, then the beach ball, then Regina and I's chairs. I finished and went put everything outside. The boys immediately started tossing the beach ball. I went back in the room and saw Regina had woken up.

"Hey, LoveBug." I say smiling.

"Hey. Where are the boys?" She asks.

"They are swimming. Would you like to go?" I ask.

"Sure." She says sitting up.

"Bathing suits are in the top drawer." I say helping her stand.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be out in a sec." She says smiling. I watch her walk into the bathroom and just wait on the bed because I was already dressed. She came out in a black bikini with her round belly poking out so adorably.

"You are the cutest pregnant woman." I say smiling.

"Sure." She says chuckling. "Can you tie this tighter for me please?" She asks turning around.

"Yes I can." I say grabbing the strings and tie them together so they are tighter.

"Much better." She says smiling. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." I say smiling. We walked outside and I helped Regina get in her chair and I got in mine. We were floating in our chairs and Henry and Roland were playing around.

"This is literally the life." Regina says smiling.

I turn my head and she is completely relaxed. We were floating close to each other, so I reached over and grabbed her hand. "I completely agree."

"Does your boss come here often?" She asks.

"I don't know because everything is empty. And it looks like stuff hasn't been used in awhile." I say.

"Well, I would gladly put this place to use more often." She says smiling.

"We can come here for our honeymoon." I say smiling.

"We could, but I thought maybe something a little more romantic." She says looking at me.

"Well, I thought here so we didn't have to be away from the kids for a long time. I mean I know we haven't discussed getting married, but I hope within the next year I can be your husband." I say hopefully.

"I honestly never thought about it. I guess I'm just so worried about the girls that getting married hasn't crossed my mind." She says.

"I completely understand that and I know how excited you're about the babies. Maybe we can talk some detail tonight." I say smiling.

"Sure. Sounds fun." She says smiling.

I bring her hand to my lips and kiss the back of her hand. She smiled and squeezed my hand. I hopped off the chair and grabbed the beach ball. "Who is up for some volleyball?" I ask smiling.

"Me!" The boys scream. I chuckled and we started hitting the ball back and forth. We did this for a while, then they started jumping in the pool while Regina watched. We spent the entire afternoon in the pool. I even started cooking the hamburgers for dinner on the barbecue pit while the boys swam. We ate outside and had a picnic at dusk. It was a great evening.

The boys were already showered and in bed at 9:30. Regina was taking a shower downstairs and I went upstairs after I cleaned the kitchen.

Regina's Pov)

I finished showering and got out wrapping the towel around me. I got to thinking while I was showering and my mind was going in a million different directions. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes and before I could calm down I started to cry. I put one of Robin's t-shirts on and tried to calm myself down. All I could think about was everything that was going to be happening to me. I was pregnant with twins. I was engaged. I was a woman who fell in love with a man so quickly and he wants to talk about wedding details for a wedding we haven't even picked a date for yet. I was overwhelmed. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then I heard his voice.

Robin's Pov)

"Regina." I call walking back into the room. I grab a pair of boxers and put them on. I grab a plain shirt and slipped that on too. I noticed the bathroom door was still closed. I walked over to it and knocked. "Babe, everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute." She calls back.

I heard her sniffle. Something was wrong. Why was she crying? Did I say something that upset her? I didn't want to make her cry more, so I sat on the edge of the bed and waited. The door opened and you could see it in her face. Her eyes were red and the smile she gave me was not the smile I see every day. "Come see, LoveBug." I say holding out my hand. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Oh nothing. I'm fine. I hit my head in the shower." She says picking up her clothes and towel.

"That's why you are crying?" I ask softly. I stand up and walk up to her. She was facing away from me putting clothes into a drawer. As soon as I put my hand on her back both of her hands shot up to her face. She completely buried her face in her hands. I turned her around and she dropped her head to my chest. She was full on crying and I didn't know why. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. "Shhhh. Babe it's okay. You're okay. I'm right here." I say softly. She continued to cry, but it sounded like she couldn't breathe. "Babe, you have to breathe." I say trying to pull her away, but she grabbed my shirt and didn't let go. I did the only thing I could think of. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the sofa. She buried her face in my neck and just cried. I sat on the sofa and placed her on my lap. She apparently didn't like that. She got up and walked to the bed. I watched her and wondered what was going through her mind. She grabbed her teddy bear off the bed and walked back to the sofa. She laid down on the opposite side of the sofa from me. She put her head on a pillow and clutched her teddy bear. I got up and sat on the floor in front of her. I took my thumb and wiped under her eyes. "Do you want some water?" I ask. She nodded. "I'll be right back." I lean up and kiss her forehead. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I fill her cup with ice water and walk back to the room. She had calmed down a little bit, but tears were still falling down her cheeks. "Here, LoveBug." I say sitting back on the floor. I held her cup up and she took a sip. She scooted to the back of the sofa. She pointed to the very small space in front of her. "You want me to lay down with you?" I ask. She nodded and I smiled. I put her cup on the table and carefully laid down next to her. She put her legs between mine and I put my hand in her hair. I just ran my fingers through it because I know she loves when I do that. She closed her eyes and finally calmed down. She was finally breathing normal again.

"Can I have my water?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." I reach over and grab it. "Here."

She grabs it and sets it up to where she doesn't have to hold it. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"You want to stay here or go lay down in bed?" I ask.

"Bed." She says softly.

"Okay. Come see." I say smiling. I put her cup on the coffee table and picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. I go back and grab her cup and put it on the nightstand. She was lying flat and I laid next to her rubbing her belly. "You wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"Yes." She says softly.

"Right now?" I ask softly.

"No." She says leaning her head against my chest. "Later."

"Okay, LoveBug. I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk. Get some rest and let me know if you need anything." I say smiling. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." She says softly. She drifted off to sleep in a matter of five minutes leaving me completely oblivious to why she was so upset.

-

I woke up and I had big brown eyes staring me in the face. I smiled and turned to face her pulling her as close as I could to me.

"Good morning LoveBug." I say smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She says softly.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask running my fingers through her hair.

"Half hour." She says shrugging.

"Why didn't you wake me? So, you wouldn't have to be alone." I say smiling.

"It's okay. I like watching you sleep." She says.

"Are you ready to talk? Cause I miss that smile." I say.

"I'm sorry." She says softly.

"For what? You haven't done anything." I say cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry for not talking and for crying. Giving you the silent treatment then for lying." She says sadly.

"Babe, you didn't lie to me. And I didn't want to force you to talk. I was going to wait for when you were ready." I say wiping the tear that fell.

"I told you I hit my head when that wasn't the why I was crying. I lied to you." She says.

"Regina. Look at me. I am not mad. And I know you didn't hit your head because you cried for a good 45 minutes last night. You are such a strong person and I think you would probably say a couple of curse words before you would cry about a bump on the head." I say smiling. That made her laugh. "See you know I'm right."

"I know I know. I just got in the shower last night and was just letting the water hit my back because my back was hurting. Then I felt one of them kick. I smiled immediately, but then I freaked out. I was just like oh my god. I'm about to be the mother of twins. There is going to be two screaming babies. Then you mentioned something about wanting to get married within a year and that freaked me out even more. We haven't even talked about a date. Then I saw the receipt from target of all the stuff we bought and it was so expensive and weddings are so expensive. The bakery makes good money, but I mean not enough to afford twins. I'll never be able to afford all the stuff the twins will need. I mean I priced all this stuff and the average amount of diapers we will need a month and it's literally what I pay Emma for 6 months at the bakery. Babies are so expensive and I should have known that but I forgot because this time there isn't one there is two. I just don't know what to do." She says burying her head in my chest.

"Babe. Look at me. You are forgetting one very important piece to this puzzle." I say lifting her chin. She looked at me with the most pathetic face. It was the most adorable face.

"What?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed her lips. "Me." I say softly. "You will always have me. No matter what, I will be here for you and the twins and the boys. You are not alone. What can I do to reassure you?" I ask.

"I-I like kisses." She says softly.

"Really?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah. I do." She says.

"Do you like these?" I ask kissing her nose.

"Yeah." She says smiling.

"What about these?" I ask kissing her forehead.

"Yes. My favorite." She says.

"What about these?" I ask kissing her cheek a bunch of times. She smiled and I actually got her to giggle.

"Those are sweet." She says smiling.

"What about these?" I ask kissing her lips. She fell onto her back wrapping her arms around my neck. I put one hand in her hair and the other on her round belly. I felt her wince. She pulled away quickly.

"Ow." She said putting her hand on her belly.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Someone is kicking me and it hurts." She says sitting up. She leans against the headboard and puts her hands on her stomach.

"Can I try something?" I ask.

"Sure." She says smiling.

I smiling and put my head on her chest. She puts a hand in my hair and starts combing through it. "My two princesses. Kinsley and Kennedy. Mommy and daddy love you so much already. I can't wait to hold both of you and play with you. Sing you to sleep at night and soothe you when you're crying. Give you bunches of kisses and hugs. Tell you I love you all the time and tell you stories. Just hold you whenever I want. I know you are still growing, but I still love you. Let me tell you about your mommy. She is an incredible woman. I don't know why she picked me, but I'm so glad she did because now we have two beautiful little girls. She is also really pretty too. I love her for loving me the way she does. Especially, since I got her pregnant. She has been the best person in the world. I'm surprised I didn't scare her off when I told her I love her only after I week of us being together. I just needed to tell her because it was true. Then her birthday dinner was so fun. We went swimming before then went eat at a fancy restaurant and then I sang to her. That was fun, but I was so tired because I stayed up late every night to learn how to play her favorite song on guitar. Then I made her cry, which was not the plan, but I'm glad she liked it. Then I met her family on her birthday. We had so much fun. That was the night I just knew I was going to marry her. On Sunday, I went to a ring designer and told them everything I wanted on it. I told the woman that I wanted only the best for the woman I loved. So, she designed me something 10 times better than I expected. I mean there is a 3 karat diamond ring on her finger. I wanted the biggest thing I could get, but then I looked a 4 karat and that was like huge. I was like hold up that's too big. Then I saw the three and thought it was perfect, so there is such a thing as too big. I just love your mommy so much and I wanted to prove to her that I was completely serious when I proposed to her. I wanted to do it for Christmas, but then I found out she was pregnant. She was really scared that I would leave her, but little did she know I had her engagement ring in my pocket. I actually thought she would say no, but she didn't and now we are here almost 8 months into our relationship. And I honestly couldn't be happier." I say kissing her belly.

Regina's Pov)

The whole time he talked I just listened. He was literally telling a story. I chuckled a couple of times and near the end started to tear up. It was the sweetest story. The pain completely subsided and the twins had calmed down. I nearly died when he kissed my belly. He laid his head back on my chest and I did my best to wrap my arms around him. I kissed his head and just relaxed.

"I liked your story." I say softly.

"You did?" He asked chuckling.

"I did. It was very sweet." I say smiling. "By the way size does not matter. I love my engagement ring very much, but it didn't matter if it was a half a karat. I would have loved it because it was from you." I say smiling.

"Well, I just wanted you to love it and all women like diamonds. So I figured the bigger the better." He says happily.

"Well, I love it." I say hugging him.

"That makes me so happy." He says. "Want to head down to the beach today?"

"Yeah, let's go make breakfast and we can start the day." I say smiling.

"Okay. You need some help?" He asks.

"No. I'm good let's go." I say taking his hand.

The rest of the day was filled with riding waves, relaxing, tanning, and just spending time with my family. Life couldn't get any better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So much has happened in the past few months. After spring break, we were busy. With Regina being 6 months pregnant, work for her is hard. She is constantly having to take breaks to sit. She is always on her feet and her back has been hurting non-stop. She is actually bigger than most pregnant woman are at 6 months with twins.

We are going to the doctor today to make sure everything is okay. We wouldn't be long, but we called Emma to come watch the boys. On the way to the doctor, Regina kept moving. She couldn't sit still.

"Babe what's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"I can't get comfortable." She whines.

"I'm sorry LoveBug. I wish I could do something." I say sadly.

"It's fine. I just want to go to the doctor then go back home and sleep." She says.

"I know, babe." I say grabbing her hand. The rest of the drive was silent. We got to the doctor and we were going to sit and wait, but they called us back immediately. We went back and they set us up in a room. Regina lays back, closes her eyes, and her hands land on her belly. I stand next to her and kiss her forehead. She smiles and grabs my hand placing it on her belly and putting her hands on top of mine. We were waiting in the room for a while and Regina ended up falling asleep. It was 30 minutes before the doctor finally came in. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh she is asleep?" Dr. Whale asks.

"Yeah, she is exhausted." I say looking down at her.

"Well, let's wake her up and we can get her home and in bed." He says smiling.

"Regina, LoveBug, you have to wake up." I say, but she didn't move.

"Let her sleep. I'm just going to take her blood pressure and check on that first. It'll give her another 10 minutes." He says smiling.

"Oh okay. Thank you." I say smiling.

He sets everything up and starts to take her blood pressure. She hasn't budged. He did everything he had to do and took it off her arm. He wrote some things down and started reading her chart. "Okay I need you to wake her up." He said. That didn't sound good. His voice was full of concern.

"Okay." I say softly. I knew she wasn't going to wake up. There is only one way to wake her. I leaned down and kissed her belly. Immediately one of the twins kicked and Regina took a deep breath in and opened her eyes. "Good morning." I say smiling.

"How long did I sleep?" She asks.

"About 35 minutes, but he has to do the ultrasound now." I say softly.

"Okay." She says lifting up her shirt. He puts the gel on her belly and starts moving the wand a around.

"Look at that." Dr. Whale says pointing to the screen. "They are holding hands."

"Really?" Regina says smiling.

"Yes. It looks like that or they are high-fiving." He says chuckling.

"That is so cute." I say smiling.

"Heartbeats are strong too. One is 2 pounds 3 ounces and the other is 2 pounds 6 ounces, which is good for 6 months." He says looking around still. "I'm going to get a print of this for you and then I'll come talk to you both. I'll be back." He says walking out.

I clean Regina's belly for her and she pulls her shirt down.

"They are so cute." Regina says smiling and rubbing her belly.

"They are. I didn't think they could hold hands." I say smiling.

"Me either. It's so fascinating." She says smiling.

"Okay, Regina." He says walking back in. "I have some bad news."

"Wait, what? I thought you said they were healthy." She says full of panic.

"They are, but you have high blood pressure. It's not something you need to be extremely worried about, but we need to get it down. If it remains high it could give some complications during labor." He says.

"What do I have to do? I will do anything to keep them safe and healthy." Regina says starting to tear up.

"We definitely want to keep the stress level down. You need bed rest. Take a break from work and relax. If you want something to eat have someone get it for you. I want you on bed rest until you go into labor." He says.

"That could be as long as two months. I own a bakery and I'm the only one who bakes." She says letting the tears fall.

"Babe, we will figure it out. We can teach Mary-Margaret and hire someone else." I say wiping her face.

"What about Henry and Roland? They need me." She protests.

"You can still be a mother. Just take it easy, but I don't want you working. I don't want you on your feet for too long throughout the day. If you follow this, there should not be any complications." He says.

"Okay." She says sadly.

"Alright, keep taking your prenatal vitamins and drink lots of water. And you are free to go." He says.

"Thank you, Dr. Whale." I say shaking his hand.

"I will see you both next week to check on them again." He says.

"Okay, we will be here." I say smiling. We walk out of the building and to the car. I help her in and close the door. I hop in the drivers seat and look over at Regina. She is leaning her head against the headrest and has both her hands on her belly. "You okay?" I ask softly. She nods her head and closes her eyes.

"I just want to go home." She says softly.

"Okay." I say softly. I start the car and take off. I reach over and grab her hand. She was upset and you could see it all over her face. When we got home, I helped her out of the car and into the house. We walked in and I put my stuff down and faced her. "Come see." I say pulling her close. She wraps her arms around me and I just held her. "Do you want to talk?" I ask.

"No. I want to go take a hot bath, if you don't mind?" She asks.

"No, of course. I'll go draw a bath for you." I say smiling and grabbing her hand. I help her up the stairs. "Do you want bubbles?" I ask.

"No just hot water." She says.

"Alright." I say smiling. I turn the water on and make sure it's hot enough. I watch it fill up and turn it off when it fills up the tub. "Okay, LoveBug, I am going to make you something to eat. Any requests?" I ask wrapping my arms around her.

"Can I just have some fruit? Whatever we have is fine." She says.

"That's it? Just fruit?" I ask.

"Yeah and some water." She says.

"Okay, beautiful. I will be right back." I say smiling. I get kissed her forward and left her in the bathroom.

I went downstairs and got her what she wanted. I came back upstairs about 5 minutes later and she started talking. I went stood by the door and listened.

"Hello, my sweet princesses. Mommy wants you to know that she loves you both so much. I am going to do everything to keep you both healthy. I can't wait to hold both of you. It's going to be an amazing moment when I finally get to hold you both in my arms. Nothing is going to pull me away from you. Daddy loves you both too. He is really special. No one makes me happier than him, but I feel like I have let him down. I am always stressed and on my feet and I put myself and you both at risk. I shouldn't make him worry like I have. He is already a great father and I can't wait to see how great he is with his two girls. Your father will always have a place in my heart. He is so important to me and has never given up on me. All he has ever done is love me and I couldn't ask for anything more. You two were just a little surprise in our relationship, but I was never angry with him over it. He gave me the family I have always wanted. I never imagined having twins and it was a shock when the doctor told me, but I have never loved anyone more than I love you two and Henry, Roland, and Robin. I love you so much my precious girls." She finally finishes. "Ow." She says then I heard her laugh. I knocked on the door softly.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah." She says simply.

"How are my girls?" I ask smiling.

"They are good. Moving a lot right now though." She says.

"Can I feel?" I ask smiling.

"Of course." She says smiling.

I put my hands on her belly and they were moving up a storm. "I guess they liked your little speech." I say smiling.

"You heard that?" She asks looking at me.

"I did." I say kissing her forehead. "You have never let me down. Don't ever think that. We just have to keep you off your feet. I'm going to work from home until the babies are born. Okay? You will never be here alone. I promise you will never lose me okay? I'm always here for you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says softly. I grab a towel and dry my hands. I look back and wipe the tears off her face. "When do the boys come home?" She asked.

"I told Emma she could keep them for the day. She is taking them to the movies and to the park." I say.

"Okay. Can you get in with me?" She asks.

"Of course." I say smiling. I sit her fruit on the edge of the tub. I get undressed and I sit behind her. I pull her against my chest and wrap my arms around her. "Hey."

"What?" She asks looking at me.

"I love you." I say smiling.

"I love you more." She says smiling.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Cutest pregnant woman ever." I say smiling.

"Fattest pregnant woman." She says rubbing her belly.

"You are not fat. Round, yes, but not fat. Oh and beautiful and sexy and mine." I say smiling.

"Shut up." She says smiling.

"I will not." I say kissing her cheek over and over. She giggled and tried moving away. I grabbed her face and kept kissing her.

"Stop." She says through giggles.

I kiss her one more time. "Okay. I'm done." I says smiling.

"Good." She says breathing heavy. She leans her head back on my shoulder and relaxes. I start to rub her belly softly. "They relax when you do that."

"Really? It calms them down?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, if they are relaxed, I can relax." She says smiling. "You need to do that before bed so I can go to sleep easier."

"I can do that." I say smiling. "Anything you need my baby."

"I need a grape." She says chuckling.

I laugh against her cheek. "I can get you that too." I say reaching over and grabbing a few. "Here ya go." I say feeding her.

"Yeah, I can get used to this." She says smirking.

"So spoiled." I say against her ear.

"I love you for it too." She says smiling.

"And I love to spoil you. I also love you very much." I say smiling.

We started feeding each other and laughing and kissing. Being cute and couple-like just like we used to do before I got her pregnant. We had spent about 2 hours in the tub until she started to fall asleep.

"Babe, let's get out and you can lay in bed and nap." I say softly.

"Okay." She says softly. "You have to help me up."

"Alright let me get out and I'll help you." I say getting out. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. I walk back to her and help her stand.

"I can't even stand up on my own." She says.

"Well, you are carrying two precious little girls." I say smiling and wrapping a towel around her.

"I know I am well aware." She says chuckling.

We walk into the room and I grab her some clothes. She is sitting on the bed when I turned around. "Alright beautiful. Underwear, shorts, and your favorite shirt that just so happens to be mine." I say smiling.

"Thank you." She says smiling. She gets dressed and then lays in bed. I walk to the bed and pull the covers over her. "Have a good nap and don't worry about anything. If you need anything just call for me. They boys will be home in a little while and I will make dinner. I will come get you when it's ready. I want you to rest."

"Okay." She says chuckling. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." I say smiling. "Call me if you need a belly rub." I say kissing her forehead. She smiles and grabs my hand as I go to walk away. "What?" I ask smiling.

"Can you lay with me?" She asks.

"Of course." I say smiling. I walk around to my side of the bed and crawl in next to her. She lays on her back and scoots closer to me. I lay on my side and grab her hand. " Get some rest. If I'm not here when you wake up, I'll probably be downstairs with the boys."

"Okay." She says. "I want mashed potatoes for dinner." She says closing her eyes.

"Just that? Nothing else?" I ask chuckling.

"No, you can put something with it. I'm just craving mashed potatoes." She says.

"Okay then that is what I will do." I say smiling.

"How is a woman supposed to sleep with this going on in her stomach?" She asks lifting her shirt.

"Wow." I say smiling. You could actually see the girls kicking and moving.

"Belly rub." She says looking at me.

"Kisses." I say looking at her.

"Fair trade." She says smiling.

I lean over and she kisses me. I mean the most literally breathtaking kiss. I pull away first and kiss her quickly two more times. "I love you Regina." I say smiling.

"I love you, too, Robin." She says smiling.

I put my face next to hers and started rubbing her belly. About 10 minutes later she was sound asleep. I pulled the covers back over her, then I ended up falling asleep too.

I woke up and Regina was still sleeping. I looked at my phone and I only slept for about an hour. The boys were going to be home soon, so I decided to make dinner. I carefully got out of bed and walked to her side. I kissed her forehead and headed downstairs to start dinner.

I started cooking and the boys came home. Emma dropped them off and she stayed and talked for a little while. Roland insisted on her staying and playing again. They all went into the living room and started playing Life while I finished cooking. I was making pork chops with mashed potatoes and corn. Regina's favorite.

"Hey, Robin. I got to get going, but can you finish the game with the boys?" She asks.

"Yeah Emma. I got it. You go ahead and thanks for keeping them today and playing the game with them." I say smiling.

"You're welcome and anytime. They were great." She says smiling. "I'll see y'all later."

"Okay, Emma." I say smiling and walking her to the door. I let her out and head back to the kitchen.

The boys and I ended up eating without Regina. I tried to wake her up and she did not budge. So, I let her sleep through dinner and the boys bath time. The boys were in bed before my sleepyhead was awake. I heat up her food around 9:15. I walked up to our bedroom and she wasn't in there. She wasn't in the bathroom or downstairs, so there was only one place she would be. I walked into the twins room and she was sitting it her glider going back and forth.

"Hey, LoveBug." I say smiling.

"Hey, sweetheart." She says smiling.

"How did you sleep?" I ask sitting in the footrest.

"Very well. I was comfortable." She says smiling. "Is that food?" She asks curiously.

"Yes it is." I say pulling the paper towel off. "Let me go get you the little table and you can eat." I say getting up. I walk into our bedroom and grab the table and walk back. She has already dived into the potatoes. "Here babe." I say putting the table over of her legs. I grab her water and place it on the table.

"Thank you. Sorry I missed dinner. I didn't think I slept that long." She says.

"I even tried to wake you up." I say chuckling. "You were sleeping hard."

"I guess I was." She says smiling.

While she was eating, I started working on setting up the cribs. That was the last thing we had to do. I just had to build the cribs. Everything else was built. I had two dressers, two changing tables, and two cribs. Regina had picked out the color of the walls and decorated the room. The walls were gray with a pink chevron pattern across the middle. She hand-painted wooden letters for their names to go over their cribs, hung the pink and gray curtains, and two small hand-painted canvases with a K on each. The K was black, one background was pink with a gray bow on the K, the other was a gray background with a pink bow on the K. They were really cute and I learned that Regina could paint. I had no idea and she is quite the painter. Everything was laid out for crib number one. I start putting the pieces together and putting in screws and making sure everything is tight and secure. I finished the first one in about 30 minutes.

"Alright, crib number one is done." I say smiling.

"Looks good, sweetheart." Regina says smiling.

"I'll do the other one and I'll put in the mattresses and sheet." I say grabbing the other box.

"Okay, I'll be watching." She says smiling.

I smile at her and get to work. I put all the pieces together and make sure all the screw are secure. This one took about 45 minutes, but I got it done.

"Alright, two cribs done. Just have to put the mattresses in." I say grabbing them from in the closet. I take off the plastic and open the sheets. I put the pink sheet on each mattress, then put them in the cribs. I took their blankets and placed them over the rails with their names showing. "How do they look?" I ask smiling.

"I love it. Now we just have to hang the stuff on the wall and put all their clothes in the closet and the dresser." She says smiling.

"I can hang the stuff on the wall, but I'll probably be falling asleep." I say chuckling.

"Well, do it tomorrow. We can go to sleep." She says trying to sit up. "Help."

"Oh sorry babe. You're just so cute." I say helping her stand.

"Whatever." She says laughing. I grab her hand and walk us into our room. I walk her to the bed, but she stops me. "I have to pee." She says chuckling.

"Okay." I say laughing. I watch her waddle to the bathroom and I get ready for bed. I put on a pair of pants and took off my shirt and went sit in bed. She waddled out of the bathroom holding her back. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah just the usual back pain. These two are heavy." She says sitting on the bed. I smile and set of a few pillows for her to lean on against the headboard. I scoot closer to her and put my arm around her. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I put my hand on her belly.

"How are you doing, my LoveBug?" I ask looking down at her.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" She asks looking up at me.

"I couldn't be better." I say happily. "How are my girls?"

"They are good. A few movements here and there, but good. They must be sleeping." She says smiling.

"That's good that they are resting." I say smiling.

"Mhmm. You know what I realized?" She asks.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I won't be the only girl in your life anymore. You are going to have three." She says smiling.

"You may not be the only girl, but you are my one and only." I say grabbing her left hand. "Forever." I say playing with her ring and smiling at her.

"Forever and ever and ever?" She asks chuckling.

"Forever and ever and ever." I say smiling and chuckling.

"Good because you are not leaving me to raise twins by myself." She says resting her head back on my shoulder.

"I would never do such a thing. I plan on marrying you soon." I say smiling.

"Well, me too." She says smiling. "We should pick on a day."

"We should." I say happily. "What season were you thinking?"

"Spring or fall." She says looking at me. "A season not too hot or cold."

"Well, if you pick fall would you want to do it this year or next year?" I ask.

"Next year. I want to lose some baby weight before we get married." She says smiling.

"Understandable. How about we pick a spring date and a fall date and you see which one you want as the day that we will call our day for the rest of our lives." I say smiling. "April or May?"

"May." She says smiling.

"October or November?" I ask.

"November." She says looking at me.

"7, 14, 21, or 28?" I ask.

"7." She says.

"Okay. 5, 12, 19, or 26?" I ask.

She hesitated this time. She needed to think about it. I looked at her and just waited.

"12. No wait, 19." She says.

"May 7, 2016." I say smiling.

"What?" She asks confused.

"You didn't hesitate when I asked the dates for May. Your reaction was immediate. You hesitated with November." I say smiling. "May 7, 2016."

"May 7, 2016." She says smiling. She leans up and kisses me. "Can't wait." She says with the biggest smile.

"Me neither babe." I say smiling. She smiles and then scoots down the bed. "Where are you going?" I ask chuckling.

"Right here." She says scooting up between my legs. "We weren't close enough."

"Oh I see." I say wrapping my arms around her. "You know, I actually thought you would want a Christmas wedding." I say smiling.

"Too cold." She says laughing. "I want a strapless dress."

"Oh yeah I want that too." I say smiling.

"Oh you want a strapless dress?" She asks laughing.

"No, I meant I want you in a strapless dress." I say laughing. "That didn't come out right."

"I want you in a tux and a tie." She says.

"I agree." I say smiling. "Do you have a color in mind?"

"I don't really know. Maybe purple, maybe pink, or maybe blue." She says shrugging. "I don't know really. I may pick flowers first and go from there."

"Well you love roses." I say smiling.

"I do love roses." She says chuckling. "But I wouldn't have to do red. I could pick a different color."

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Maybe yellow. Because it's spring." She says. "I don't know because I can't decide on a color." She says sighing and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Babe, we have time." I say kissing her cheek.

"No we don't because we have two babies on the way. I won't have time to plan the perfect wedding for us while raising newborns." She says.

"Hey, breathe. You have to relax. No stress. One step at a time okay?" I say rubbing her belly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want our wedding to be something to remember." She says.

"It will be because I am marrying the love of my life." I say smiling.

She looks at me and smiles. "You always know what to say."

"I'm the fiancé and soon to be husband, of course I know how to make you smile." I say giving her duck lips. She chuckles and kisses me.

"I used to do that to you when we first started dating." She says smiling.

"Yes you did. And to this day, I still remember that day and how adorable you were. Now look at us. Do you know what next week is?" I ask.

"Umm I hope it's something I won't regret forgetting." She says looking at me.

"We have been together 10 months next weekend." I say smiling.

"Oh right. We haven't gone out for our anniversary in a long time." She says chuckling.

"No we have not and I am determined to take you out. Wherever you want. We can go to Wendy's for all I care, but it will be just the two of us." I say smiling.

"If I can get up off this bed, but I think we can go somewhere a little nicer than Wendy's." She says smiling.

I chuckle a little. "Okay, so Dairy Queen?"

"Yeah." She says laughing. "Much classier." We both busted out laughing. After we exchanged a few kisses, she just looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I miss us." She says softly.

"What do you mean? It's always been us." I say caressing her cheek.

"I mean I know, but before all of this." She says motioning to her belly. "I mean don't get me wrong, I have no regrets about anything we have done or Kinsley and Kennedy. Sometimes I just miss how we used to be. Those three months where we were like teenagers making out in the movie theatre and in the pool. That one night in the hot tub that got really heated and we both ended up naked. I just miss those days sometimes." She says sighing.

"I know, LoveBug. I'm sorry. It's my fault you are pregnant and I'm pretty sure I got you pregnant that night in the hot tub." I say smirking.

"So bad." She says chuckling.

"That night was fun." I say smiling.

"It was." She says smiling. "Now that I think about it, I don't think my period came at all after that night."

"My bad. My fault." I say against her neck.

"Yep all you." She says smiling. "You better control that problem you have down there."

"Well we are talking about that night in the hot tub. I pretty sure you had three or four orgasms just in the hot tub." I say smirking.

"Four." She says smirking. "Then one in the shower and another one that night in your bed."

"Yeah that was a good night and now I need a cold shower." I say chuckling.

"I may be able to help with your problem." She says smirking at me. She scoots from between my legs and turns around. "I can't bend over with this big belly, but I can still use my hand." She says proudly.

"As long as I get to use my hands on you after." I say smirking.

"Deal." She says winking.

I smiled and pulled my pants and boxers off. "Put your hands on me babe."

"No dry hand jobs." She says spitting into her hand.

I smile and let her go. She started slow. Stroking it once then twice. Circling the tip, then stroking it again. Then she started a constant up and down. I didn't even realize I closed my eyes, but she was picking up speed again and I was moaning.

"Good?" She asked.

"Amazing babe. Keep going." I moan.

She started moving faster. My moans were getting louder. "Mmm Regina. Ugh god. Mmm Regina." I moaned. She was going faster now. I got close and she stopped. "Why'd you stop?" I ask opening my eyes.

"Because now we both have a problem." She says pulling her shirt off over her head.

"Let me help. Lay down." I say softly. She lays down and I didn't waste any time. I pulled off her shorts then her underwear. I swiped my finger up her sex and she was wet. "Damn babe." I say pushing two fingers in her. She moaned immediately. I pump in and out slowly.

"No, no. Fast not slow. Too sensitive." She moans.

"Well, in that case. I'm a little hungry." I say smirking.

"Oh shit. I shouldn't have said anything." She says.

I laid down between her legs. "Legs over my shoulders." I say. She listens and puts them in place. Both her hands tangle in my hair. I blow on her and she moans. I smirk and immediately start sucking on her. Her moans were constant now and she started to roll her hips. I continued to lick and suck. I took her clit between my lips and sucked at it hard. She moaned out loud that time. I did the same thing again and she screamed my name and came hard. I let her ride out her orgasm and licked her clean. "Mmm I forgot how good you taste." I say laying next to her and kissing her.

"Well, now it doesn't take long." She says breathing heavy.

"Clearly." I say smirking at her. She chuckles and pushes me away. Then there came a soft knock on the door. "I think you woke someone up." I say softly.

"Well, you can't really blame me because you are the one making me scream." She says crossing her arms.

"And I am the only one that should be doing this. I'll take care of it. Get under the comforter." I say quietly.

She gets under the comforter and I put on boxers. I open the door and Roland is standing at the door all sleepy-eyed.

"Daddy, who was screaming?" He asked.

"That was mommy Gina. She woke up and I wasn't there so she was yelling for me. Come on let's go back to bed." I say picking him up.

"Where were you?" He asked confused.

"I just went to the bathroom, but she didn't know so that's why she called for me." I say placing him back in his bed. "Get some sleep. Goodnight Roland."

"Goodnight, daddy." He says closing his eyes. I smile and kiss his forehead and close his door quietly. I walk back to our room and Regina is smiling at me. "What?" I ask jumping on the bed next to her.

"We almost scarred your son for life." She says chuckling.

"He is fine. That's why I locked the door beforehand so he did not walk in." I say kissing her lips. "But yes that would have sucked." I say against her lips.

She chuckled and pulled away. "Mommy is tired." She says relaxing against the pillows.

"Well let's get mommy to bed." I say getting under the covers. I pull the comforter up higher and she scoots closer to me. "You have to stop being cute." I say softly.

"What?" She asks chuckling.

"I can't handle your cuteness, it's too much." I say smiling.

She is smiling at me and shaking her head. "You are so crazy."

"Only about you." I say proudly. She chuckles and closes her eyes. She grabs my hand and lays it on her belly. "See what I mean. You are so cute."

"How?" She asks smiling.

"Because you, even if there is no possible way to get closer to me, you always make the effort to move closer. Or you always grab my hand at night and when you started sleeping on your back, you always turn your head to face me. It's probably just comfortable for you to turn your head to the side, but it's always facing me. It's the smallest things that make you the cutest. You wanna know a secret?" I ask.

"Sure." She says smiling.

"In the past week ask me how many nights I lied awake at night?"

"How many?" She asks curiously.

"Every night. I stay awake every night just to watch you sleep." I say moving hair behind her ear.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I love watching you sleep. You are always so relaxed. Sometimes you even smile and I'm always curious as to what your dreaming about. I think it was two nights ago. I was running my fingers through your hair and you started moving. I looked at your belly and Kinsley and Kennedy were moving around, like so much that I could see it. So, I scooted down to your belly and I started talking to them. Just telling them random stories about us and their bedroom and their brothers. After about 10 minutes of talking, they finally calmed down. I scooted back up to your face and I saw you had relaxed. I continued to rub your belly just to make sure you stayed asleep. I guess it helps me sleep at night knowing you are comfortable and dreaming. Sometimes I tell myself the reason you smile in your sleep is cause your dreaming about me, but that's just wishful thinking." I say smiling.

"Well, I had no idea." She says smiling. "That's really sweet. I did not know you liked to watch me sleep." I just smiled and shrugged. "I wish I would have known, so I could say thank you."

"No need to thank me, LoveBug. You are my fiancé and my main goal is to make sure you are always happy and comfortable." I say smiling.  
"I'm so happy that we are having twins. It's just sometimes I feel terrible because I was the one that ruined your body and ruined plans you may have had for yourself." I say caressing her cheek.

"Robin." She says turning to the side. She grabs my hands and holds them to her heart. "I love you so much. That has always been clear. I knew I loved you the moment you kissed me that night on the riverwalk. I knew that nothing was going to take me away from you. You didn't ruin anything for me. I'm already a mom, you just gave me more children. I know we were only dating three months, but I always thought about what my engagement ring would look like or how your last name sounded with my name. I never had those thoughts with any other man except you. You were...are the one." She says chuckling. "I will apologize for my minor breakdown and not talking to you for those two days. I was just in shock."

"Understandable. I know you were scared, but I wish you would have just told me. I felt terrible that I wasn't there for you. I could have held you while you cried." I say sweetly.

"I was terrified. I had every negative thought running through my head. I didn't even think I would be able to tell you." She said.

"Well, I would have never left you alone with a baby, ever." I say smiling. "Just to let you know, I used to call you my wifey."

"When?" She asks chuckling.

"After I asked you to be girlfriend. You were always wifey." I say smiling.

"You didn't tell me that?" She says chuckling.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was this obsessive guy who only wanted to get in your pants." I say chuckling. "So, you were babe, then LoveBug. I will admit that I am obsessed with that nickname, though. LoveBug is cute, just like you." I say tapping her nose.

She giggles. "Well, you weren't hubby till after we got engaged."

"Understandable." I say smiling. "What was my nickname to your friends?" I ask curiously.

"Ummmm, I don't think I gave you. I pretty sure you were Robin, but I thought of a few different ones." She says smiling.

"Hmmm tell me." I say smiling.

"Let's see, babe, baby, sweetheart, which I still call you cause it's my favorite, boo, cutie, sexy, everything, my honey."

"Wait, you used to call me everything?" I ask confused.

"Well, not by itself." She says chuckling. "I used to tell Mary-Margaret that you are my everything or you are everything."

"Oh that's so cute." I say kissing her. "See, too much cuteness, I can't handle it."

"Ooh I used to like lovey, but never set it out loud." She laughs. "I didn't know how it would sound once I said it out loud."

"I like it." I say smiling.

"Well, now I just call you the love of my life. It is the most suitable nickname for you." She says smiling. "Oh and Robin Hood because you are definitely a thief who stole my heart."

"Stop." I whine. "Too. Much. Cuteness." I say pulling her closer. I rest my forehead against hers. "Well, I just call you perfect. Well and mine." I say smiling.

She smiles and closes her eyes. "Still sweet."

"Always." I say smiling.

She chuckles. "Good because it makes me smile."

"My favorite thing." I say caressing her cheek. She smiled again and wrapped her arm around my back. She was just breathing me in and I couldn't stop watching her.

"Why is that your favorite?" She asks softly.

"Because when you smile, your eyes get this beautiful sparkle." I say softly.

"Okay, now I can't handle you." She says chuckling.

I laugh and kiss her forehead. "You're tired, huh?"

"Yeah, I am." She says softly.

"Go to sleep." I say pulling the blanket over us.

"But we were talking." She says.

"That's okay. We have forever to talk. Go to sleep, LoveBug." I say kissing her lips softly.

"That's my favorite." She says relaxing.

"What?" I ask.

She points to her lips. "Soft kisses." She says yawning. "And LoveBug."

"You will forever be my LoveBug." I say smiling. "Why soft kisses?"

"Cause they are sweet and caring and make me feel like the most beautiful woman." She says softly. The whole time she spoke her eyes were closed.

"Well there are two people who are in competition with you for most beautiful." Her eyes shot open.

"What?!" She asks giving me that look.

I put my hand on her belly. "Babe, you are carrying my daughters, they are going to look just like their mommy. Most beautiful women in the world." I say smiling.

"I was literally about to hit you." She says chuckling.

"I know. That's why I clarified." I say kissing her forehead. "Bed time." I say closing my eyes.

"Good idea." She says putting one of her legs between mine. "Goodnight, lovey."

I chuckle a little. "Goodnight, wifey."

-

One month. Regina's due date is one month away. So, since the doctor told Regina she has high blood pressure, I have been home with her all the time. She also has hired a new baker. She has worked for about two weeks and everyone loves her. She told us to call her Granny. She is an older woman and you can barely tell the difference between Regina and granny's baking. She was exactly what we were looking for. Regina is bored out of her mind though. She moves from the sofa, to our bed, to the glider in the twins room. She has watched like three series on Netflix too. So, one day last week, I went to the store and bought her a few blank canvases and an acrylic paint set. She was ecstatic when she saw it. She immediately started painting. She started with a picture of me. She had a picture of us from one of our dates almost a year ago. I had no idea she could paint this well. It was the most beautiful painting. The detail was insane. She hung it up next to her side of the bed, then I asked her I wanted one of her. So, now she is sitting in our room painting a self-portrait. It's about 10:30 p.m. and she is still painting away.

"How is the portrait coming, babe?" I ask smiling and walking up behind her.

"It's okay. Just have to fill in a little bit more of my face and then the background, then we can hang it up." She says smiling.

"Awesome, well let's get you into bed. You need to rest." I say smiling.

"Alright, can you go rinse this?" She asks.

"Yes I can." I say taking her brushes. I rinse them in the bathroom and walk back out to see her still sitting at her painting.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" I ask walking up to her.

"I can't get up." She says.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say chuckling. I grab her hand and pull her up. That's when it happened. Water hit the floor and we both looked down in shock.

"Awww, I wanted to go to sleep." She whines.

I couldn't help, but bust out laughing. "I'm sorry, LoveBug, but it looks like it's time to have the twins."

"Clearly." She says sighing.

"I'll call Emma to come watch the boys. I'll grab your bag and meet you in the car." I say smiling.  
She smiles and starts to walk out the door. I called Emma and she would be here as soon as possible. Regina attempted to take the first step down the stairs and bent over in pain. "You okay?" I ask grabbing her arm.

"Mhmm. Just need to go to the hospital." She says through gritted teeth.

"Alright, LoveBug. Let's go have a baby or two." I say chuckling. She smiles and I help her down the stairs. I help her into the car and I flew to the hospital. Her contractions were 20 minutes apart. She was fairly calm. I was very proud and a little impressed. "How you doing?" I ask as they wheel her into a room.

"I'm okay." She says breathing deeply. "I don't think the realization has hit me yet."

They brought her into a room and immediately gave her an epidural. Emma had texted me when we were on our way that she arrived at the house and congratulated us. Her contractions were 15 minutes apart now, she was 4 centimeters dilated and the epidural did not take the first, second, or third time. So, she was starting to feel more and more pain as the night went on. Her labor started to slow down. She stayed 5 centimeters well into the night. So here we are 2 hours in labor and she is 5 centimeters. She was really feeling it at about 1:15. She was sweating and the contractions were still about 15 minutes apart and long. They kept checking on her and doing ultrasounds. The babies were ready, but not moving. By the time 3:15 rolled around, she was over it.

"They need to come out." She yells through a contraction. "Ugh, it hurts so much!" She screams.

"I know, but you are about to see our girls." I say kissing her head.

"But I don't like it." She whines starting to cry.

"Hey, look at me." I say softly. She was breathing heavy after the contraction was over. "We are about to see the precious princesses we created together. They are coming out because they are ready to see you. They want to meet their mommy." She tries to smile, but another contraction ripped through her and she screamed in pain. The nurse ran in as soon as she heard her.

"Is that another contraction?" She asked looking at the monitor. Regina's doctor came running in a few seconds later.

"Seems like it. Let's see what going on." He says checking. "She just jumped to 9 centimeters. We need to get her to the delivery room."

They roll her out of the room and I walk beside the bed with her hand in mine. We were only in the room about a minute when he told her to push. She screamed in pain and squeezed my hand.

"I see the head!" I yell.

"You do?" She asked looking up. "Oh my god! I hate you so much!" She screams. "I have to do this twice!"

I wanted to laugh, but I was so caught up in the fact that she was giving birth. My beautiful fiancé was in labor delivering our twin girls.

"One big push, babe. She is almost out." I whisper in her ear. She pushes one more time and the soft cries filled the room.

"Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked.

"Absolutely." I say smiling. Tears were falling down my cheeks as they took her and cleaned her off. "She's beautiful." I whisper in Regina's ear.

"I wanna see her." Regina says trying to sit up. "I wanna see Kinsley." She says looking for her.

"Babe, you are still in labor. You need to relax." I say softly. "She's in good hands. Look there she is." I say pointing to wear they had her laying. Her hand was still in mine, but it went limp. "Regina!" I yell. "Wake up, LoveBug!"

"She's bleeding. The placenta may have erupted. We need to get her to the OR. Robin you have to stay here." The doctor says rolling her out of the room.

"No, I want to be with her!" I yell fighting the nurse.

"Sir, we will take care of her you have to stay here." She says softly. "We will make sure she okay." She says running into the back.

I was so confused. All I wanted was to to be with Regina. I wanted to see the birth of Kennedy. They took Kinsley to the nursery. They were running some tests to make sure all her vitals were good. I was in the waiting room. It was a waiting game for me now. An hour goes by and I know nothing. They have yet to tell me anything. I was nervously pacing the waiting area when the call came.

"Mr. Locksley." A nurse says. "Can you come with me?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mr. Locksley," a nurse says walking up to me. "Can you come with me?" I nod my head and follow her to the back. "The last door on the right." She says pointing down the hall. I run to the door. I open it and I am greeted to the most beautiful sight. I immediately put my hand on my chest and started to breathe again.

"Daddy's here." Regina says happily. Her eyes were so watery and she had one princess in each arm. A smile finally broke out on my face. I ran up to her and kissed her.

"I thought I lost you." I whisper against her lips. I kiss her again and pulled away. I keep my forehead against hers and look down. "They're beautiful." I say smiling. "Just like their mommy." She smiles and a tear fell from her eye. I quickly wipe it off. "How is mommy?"

"I'm okay." She says smiling. "It got better when I got to hold both of them. I'm a little tired, but all part of being the mommy of newborns." She says looking between the two of them. "Wanna hold one?" She asks smiling.

"Of course." I say smiling. I take the princess in her left arm. "Who might you be?" I ask smiling. I was finally holding one of my little girls. She was moving her arms and making the cutest noises.

"You would be holding Princess Kennedy." Regina says smiling at me. "Born at 4:32 a.m., a little over an hour after her sister, Kinsley, who was born at 3:28 a.m. Kennedy is going to be our little troublemaker." She says chuckling. "She was the reason mommy passed out during labor. I don't know all the details, but I did get to cut the cord, which was cool and weird." She chuckles and looks down at Kinsley. She kisses her nose and smiles. "Kinsley is going to be our little sweetheart because she has been so good. They told me ever since they stopped her crying after she was born, she hasn't cried since. She also has not cried for me yet, but I know it is coming because she has been grabbing at my chest. My pretty girl must be hungry. Yes, you are hungry aren't you?" Regina says talking to her. That is when a small smile broke out on Kinsley's face. It was beautiful and looked so much like Regina's. "Oh you have such a pretty smile, yes you do." She says in a baby voice. "Let's feed you. So, you can still be happy baby." I was in awe. She was a natural. I was staring and I didn't care. It was the most beautiful sight. She started feeding Kinsley, who had no problem latching on to her breast and immediately start eating. "Robin." She says. I look up and she is staring at me. "You okay?"

"Never better." I say smiling. She scoots over and I sit next to her on the bed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She says smiling. She leans her head on my shoulder and we watch as Kinsley eats and Kennedy begins to fall asleep.

"You ready for this new adventure?" I ask smiling.

"As long as your here, I'm ready." She says smiling.

"Me too." I say smiling. "How much do they weigh?"

"Ummm I think Kinsley is the smallest. She is about 5 pounds 4 ounces. Kennedy is 5 pounds 9 ounces." She says.

"Any problems?" I ask.

"Nope, healthy as can be." She says proudly.

"Perfect." I say smiling. "And you?"

"They said I'm good. I think they said something about the pain being too much and I passed out. It was only for about 5 minutes because I had another contraction rip through me and it jolted me awake. I had plenty of stitches though." She says shrugging. "But all that matters is they are okay and healthy."

"I was worried." I say kissing her head.

"I'm sorry." She says looking up at me. "I definitely wanted you to be there to see both off the births not just one."

"It's okay. I'm glad I got to see one, but I wanted them to take care of you. You were my main concern." I say softly. "I didn't want to lose the baby, but we could have made another baby. I can't make another you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Well, we don't have to think about that." She says. "But I am going to ask you to get the diaper bag for me."

"I can do that." I say smiling.

"You can put her down, while she is asleep. I'm going to ask you to change this one's diaper for me because I have to pee and I may be few minutes. I'm sure it will be painful." She says laughing nervously.

"Take your time, LoveBug. I got this." I say proudly. "Here is a towel. Oops I think she's finished." I say handing her the towel.

"Thank you." She says taking it. She cleans Kinsley's face then cleans herself up. "Okay, daddy, here is the towel. You can burp and change her. So I can get out of this hospital gown and into my clothes and there are onesies in the bag to put them in after you change them. Now, I really need to pee."

"Let me get the nurse to help you get up." He says pressing the call button.

"How are we?" The nurse asks coming in.

"Good, I just need to go to the bathroom and I would love to put comfortable clothes on." Regina says.

"Absolutely. Let me help you because you will be a little sore." The nurse says walking around to the other side of the bed. The nurse grabs her arm and steadies her as Regina stands up.

"Yeah, definitely sore." Regina says gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, you will be sore for a few days but it should gradually ware off." The nurse says.

I look at the bed and there was a little blood on the sheet. "Is she bleeding?" I ask concerned.

The nurse looks back at the bed. "That's normal. I can check to make sure all the stitches are still good, but a little bleeding is normal. I will also get you some ice, it'll numb it and it'll be easier to relax and maybe get some rest."

"That would be great. Thank you so much." Regina says smiling. While they were in the bathroom, I had burped and changed little Kinsley. I put her in a cute little pink onesie and put some socks on her very small feet. Regina came out of the bathroom and I was talking with Kinsley.

"Look how cute." Regina says coming out of the bathroom.

"Look, there's mommy." I say smiling. "Everything good?"

"Yep, just sore. Which is too be expected." She says.

"Did we try feeding them?" The nurse asks.

"Kinsley has been fed and changed. Kennedy fell asleep before we got the chance." Regina says chuckling.

"Well, I recommend getting some rest." The nurse says chuckling.

"Good idea." Regina says smiling. "I'm exhausted."

"Someone came in a changed the sheets too. So, go ahead and get some rest. I'll watch them." I say smiling.

"Okay, just buzz us if you need anything." The nurse says closing the door.

Regina scoots onto the bed. "Come sit with me." She says smiling.

"I'm coming." I say smiling. I get next to her and I put my arm around her. She lays her head on my chest and she reaches for Kinsley's hand. Kinsley grabs her finger and doesn't let go. Regina smiles and looks up at me.

"Kinsley has your blue eyes." She says smiling.

"So does Kennedy. The only thing they got from me." I say chuckling. "We have mini Regina's." She just shakes her head chuckling. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says smiling. She leans up a little and kisses me. As we were kissing, Kinsley let out a squeal. We both pulled away chuckling. "Can I hold her, please?"

"Of course." I say handing her over.

"I can't believe I'm a mom again." She says putting Kinsley's head on her shoulder.

"Oh my god. I haven't taken a picture yet." I say getting up to get my phone.

"Ooh while you have your phone, can you call my dad. The car seats are still at the house. He can go pick them up for us so you don't have to leave." She says.

"I will call him, but I think you should get some sleep. You have forever to hold them. Sleep while you can." I say.

"Fine." She says sighing.

"Do you still hate me?" I ask laughing.

"What?" She asks laughing.

"While you were in labor, you were yelling about how much you hate me." I say laughing.

She busted out laughing. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't. I had to try not to bust out laughing when you said it. I love you very very much and I love you for giving me two precious little girls." I say smile.

"I love you very very much too." She says yawning.

"Give her here." I say holding out my arms.

"Okay." She says sighing. She kisses her nose then hands Kinsley to me. She gets comfortable and reaches her hand into Kennedy's bed and grabs her tiny hand. She falls asleep within minutes.

-  
"Good morning, mommy." I say as I see Regina opening her eyes.

"Good morning." She says sleepily. "Kinsley still isn't asleep?" She asks.

"No, Kinsley has traded places with Kennedy. I have Kennedy who has been waiting to eat because she is hungry." I say smiling. "Kinsley has been sleeping soundly for about 35 minutes."

"Well, that's good." She says sitting up. "Give me my baby girl, so I can fill her belly." She says holding out her arms. I place Kennedy in her arms and I sit down in the chair. She starts breast feeding her and I just watch. Neither of the girls had a problem with breast feeding. It was amazing to me.

"How does that feel?" I ask curiously.

"Breast feeding?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say smiling.

She chuckles a little. "It feels weird and strange, but completely natural and wonderful." She says smiling.

"It's an incredible thing." I say smiling.

"Yes, it is. I remember when I was little, I used to freak out every time I saw someone breast feeding. I thought it was so gross. Now I just think back on that and I laugh because it is such a beautiful thing to be able to nourish your child this way." She says smiling down at Kennedy.

"I completely agree. They are going to be such momma's girls." I say smiling. "They love you so much already."

She looked up at me and smiled. I have never seen her smile so bright and warm. She has been glowing since the beginning of her pregnancy. Now that she has had the twins, she has never stopped smiling. I live to see that woman smile. Watching her with our girls made me realize that I would never need anything else in my entire life. She was all I needed. Our family made me feel complete.

"Robin." She says snapping her fingers in my face.

"Yeah, babe." I says smiling up at her.

"Do you mind taking her? I have to use the bathroom again." She says.

"I got her." I say standing up. I kiss her lips and take Kennedy from her. I put her head on my shoulder and began to try and burp her. I pat her back and she burped almost immediately. "I see you are going to be my little fatty, huh? Yes you are." I grabbed the diaper bag and sat on the bed. I laid her flat and changed her diaper. I pick her up and lay her next to Kinsley. She was moving her arms and legs so much. Regina came out of the bathroom about 15 minutes later.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I really wanted to take a shower." She says walking to the crib. "Look, how precious my babies are." She says tickling Kennedy's belly. Kennedy wasn't sleeping, but she was very calm now.

I grab her hand and I pull her back to me. "Come see." I say smiling. She smiles and comes sits on my lap. She sits sideways and wraps her arm around my shoulders. "Hey." I say pushing my nose against her cheek.

"Hey." She says smiling.

"I'm so proud of you." I say softly. I put my hand on her cheek and rubbed my thumb across her lip. "You are so amazing." She smiles and kisses my lips softly.

"I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you, too, beautiful." I say smiling. "Do you have any idea how much happier I have been since you have come in my life? There are no words. Every time I see you smile, I am always reminded of how thankful I am that you walked into my life. I have enjoyed every day of this adventure with you. I know I proposed to you eight months ago, but when I watched you give birth to our girls I fell harder for you. I didn't think it was possible, but it is. Every day I fall harder for you. I want to continue to fall harder for you every day, to catch you before you fall, to make you smile when there are tears in your eyes, to watch our kids grow up, and to be there for you every step of the way by your side for the rest of our lives. I love you so much, LoveBug. When I saw this on the counter yesterday," I say pulling her ring out if my pocket. "I was just going to give it back to you. Then I thought what if I proposed to you again. I have never been so in love with someone. Well, except those two little girls, but that's totally different." She chuckles and put her hand on my cheek. "You and our family is the only thing I will ever need in life. My life will be complete after I marry you. So, Regina Marie Mills, will you marry me, again?" She smiles and chuckles.

"Yes." She chokes out. She wraps her other arm around my neck and hugs me so tight. "I love you." She says smiling. She kisses me so sweetly. She holds out her left hand. I slip the ring on her finger and smile at her.

"You know, I didn't get to make a speech last time." I say chuckling.

"No, you did not." She says smiling.

"I'm glad I got to make one, but I didn't plan on it being in a hospital room." I say smiling. "I thought I would do it at the first place I kissed you."

"The riverwalk." She says smiling.

"The riverwalk." I say smiling. "I had it all planned out, too."

"What did you have planned?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I was going to tell your dad my whole plan. I wanted everyone to be there watching. I wanted your friends, Henry, Roland, and of course your dad. I wanted them nearby videoing it and taking pictures. I wanted to document the whole thing. I wanted you to be able to remember the moment. Which is why I had your dad video what I just did." I say pointing to the door.

"Hey, baby girl." Henry says.

"Daddy?" She says whipping her head around. Daddy." She says getting up and hugging him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Your man called me this morning to tell me you were in labor, and then while you were sleeping he called and told me his plan. I just knew I couldn't tell him no." He says walking up to me.

I stand up and hold out my hand. "Henry, it's good to see you." He grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Robin, it's great to see you, too." He says smiling. "Now where are my granddaughters?" He asks smiling. I move over from in front of them. "They are beautiful."

"Just like your daughter." I say smiling at Regina. She comes up to me and I pull her into my arms and just hold her.

"He is a keeper." Henry says smiling. We both smile at each other like idiots. "Which one is Kinsley and which one is Kennedy?" He asks.

"Kinsley is the one on the right. Kennedy is on the left." I say smiling.

"Finally some girls." Henry says chuckling.

"You had me." Regina says chuckling.

"I know and I loved every minute of watching you grow up." He says smiling. "I just wish your mother would have been around to see it. If your mom was still here maybe your sister would be too." He says softly. "But enough sadness, we have two beautiful little girls here. I have their carriers in the car too."

"Thank you daddy." Regina says kissing his cheek. "Do you mind watching them for few minutes; I wanna go for a walk."

"Yes, my baby girl. You go ahead." He says just looking at the babies.

Regina grabs my hand and we walk out of the room. She leads the way into the waiting room; it was still early so no one was really there. She pulls us into a secluded corner and she immediately grabs both of my hands. "Regina, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out. Her head falls against my chest and she wraps her arms around my back.

"Hey, what are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything." I say trying to lift her head. She gripped on to me so tight that I couldn't pull her away. I was so confused. "You know I love you, right?" I ask rubbing up and down her back. She nods and sniffles. "So, are you going to tell me why you are crying? Cause I can always tickle you."

"No." She says pulling away and grabbing my hands.

I smile and intertwine our fingers. "Well, I'm ready to listen." I say smiling. She nods and goes to wipe her face, but I grab her hands and I wipe her cheeks for her. She chuckles and I kiss her forehead.

"I never told you I had a sister and I panicked when my dad brought it up because I didn't tell you, first. I should have told you. I'm sorry." She says sadly.

"I'm not mad if that's what you are worried about. When he mentioned it, I just figured she wasn't in your life." I say rubbing her back again.

"She isn't." She says. "I really don't know anything about her. The only thing I know is that her name is Zelena and she picked up and left after my mother died. I was young when it happened so I don't remember either of them really."

"How much older is she?" I ask. I knew she had to be older if she just picked up and left.

"I think she was about 16 years older than me." She says looking at me. "So, you aren't mad?"

"No and now I see why you and your dad are so close." I say smiling.

"He was all I had growing up. We have relatives, but my dad and I bounced around a lot. His job constantly moved us around, but we were in New Orleans by the time I turned 18, and I chose to go to their culinary school. I went to high school in New Orleans for about 2 and half years. That is where I met Henry's father, Daniel." She said.

"We don't have to talk about him." I say stopping her.

"No, it's okay. I'm over that part of my life. It happened and I have Henry and that's all that matters." She says.

"I'm still proud of you." I say smiling. She smiles and continues.

"My dad was really supportive. He was so angry when he found out that Daniel left for college. He sat there every night with me in my room while I cried myself to sleep. I had always loved the idea of culinary school and he was there for me. He babysat for me every day. I can't thank my dad enough for everything he has done for me."

"He is a pretty amazing man." I say smiling.

"He really is." She says happily. "Roland finally gets to meet him too."

"Yes, he does. Thank you for talking to me." I say kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for listening. You are an amazing person." She says smiling.

"That's all because of you." I say tapping her nose.

"Why me?" She asks chuckling.

"Because you made me a better person." I say smiling.

"I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too, LoveBug." I kiss her lips softly. "How are you feeling? Still hurts?"

"Only when I have to pee." She says chuckling. "I have to find out when I have to get the stitches taken out."

"Well, let's head back to the room and we can find out." I said grabbing her hand.

We walk back to the room and we heard crying. Regina ran in so fast. She was already protective over them and it was the most amazing sight.

"Dad, what are you doing to my daughters?" She asks.

"Well, one of them woke up and started screaming. So, I picked her up, but then the other one started screaming. I only have two hands." He says trying to calm down Kinsley.

"Hi, baby girl." Regina says picking Kennedy up. "Don't cry. Mommy doesn't like to see you sad." She leans down and kisses her forehead. Her screams became small whimpers instantly. "That's my girl. My still very sleepy girl." She sits down in the chair and places Kennedy's head on her chest. She starts rocking her back to sleep and rubbing her back gently. She had her fast asleep within 10 minutes.

"So natural already." I say smiling. She smiles and kisses Kennedy's head.

"Do you mind going ask when we can take them home." She asks. "I can't wait to have them at home."

"Yeah, I will go ask now." I say heading to the nurses' station. I asked questions and made sure everything was good to go for when we could leave. I headed back into the room and Regina now had both of our girls in her arms. "You need some help?" I ask smiling.

"No, I'm good." She says smiling. "I love holding both of them."

"Well, we are good to go home tomorrow morning." I say smiling. "Your stitches can also be removed in about 2 weeks."

"Perfect. Sounds good." She says smiling.

-

Today we were taking the girls home. Henry and Roland haven't seen them yet, and they cannot wait for us to get home. I was packing what was left of Regina's stuff while she signed the discharge papers. The girls were already in their car seats fast asleep.

"Alright, babe, are you ready to go?" I ask smiling.

"Yes. We just have to give these to the nurse and we can take them home." She says smiling.

The nurse came into the room and then signed the papers. They had to wheel Regina down in a wheel chair (which she kindly protested,) but it's hospital policy. They waited outside the door with her while I went get the car. I drove around to the door and she was already out of the wheelchair and ready to go. We secured both seats in the car and we got in the car to head home.

We pulled into the driveway and Roland and Henry were both waiting in the front window. Regina chuckled at their excitement.

"We should probably go warn them before they run out here screaming and wake them up." She says smiling.

"I will go take care of it. You start getting one of them out and I will come back to help." I say turning the car off. I head inside and Henry and Roland both attack me with a million questions at one time. "Boys, calm down. You are going to get to see them, but they are sleeping right now so you have to be quiet."

"I want to hold my sisters." Roland whines.

"You will get to hold them, but we just have to be quiet. Okay?" I say smiling.

"Okay." He says smiling.

"You boys go wait on the sofa and your mom and I will bring them to you." I say smiling.

"Yes!" They both scream. They run into the living room and I walk back outside.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" I ask smiling.

"Yep, I just got Kinsley out and I started to unbuckle Kennedy for you to grab her." She says smiling.

"Okay, I will get her then I will come back to get your bags and the diaper bag." I say closing the door of the car.

We walk inside and the boys are waiting on the sofa. We both smile at each other. "Look who is home." Regina says walking into the living room.

"Mom, can I hold her." Henry asks smiling.

"Yeah, honey. Just come sit down on the sofa." She says smiling. He rushes to the sofa and sits on the end next to the armrest. "Okay, make sure you support her head." Regina says placing her in his arms.

"Which one is she?" He asks.

"This is Kinsley." She says smiling. Kinsley starts moving a little and her eyes slowly open.

"Hi, Kinsley, I'm your big brother." He says softly.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, please let me hold her." Roland begs.

"Alright, let's get you a pillow." I say smiling. Regina grabs a pillow and puts it under his arm. "You have to support her head okay. She is very small and you have to be careful."

"I know, daddy. I won't hurt her. She is my sister." Roland says smiling.

I look at Regina who has the biggest smile on her face. "Mom, she is smiling." Henry says.

"She already loves her big brother." Regina says kneeling next to Henry. "Talk to her. She loves being talked to." Regina says smiling.

"What do I say to her?" He asks chuckling.

"Anything." Regina says smiling. "Huh, Kinsley, you will smile for anything." Regina says in a baby voice. "Mommy loves you princess. Yes, she does." Regina says kissing her cheek really fast. Kinsley smiles and starts kicking. "There is my pretty girl. Yes, you are very pretty."

"What about Kennedy, mommy Gina." Roland says.

"Kennedy is sleeping Roland. We have to let her sleep." I say smiling. "We will have so much time to make her smile I promise." I say kissing his head.

"Roland, how about when Kennedy wakes up you feed her." Regina says smiling.

"Really?" He asks excitedly.

"Absolutely. I will go get a bottle ready for her." Regina says standing. "Henry where is grandpa?"

"He got home about 5 minutes before you guys. He is upstairs napping in my bed." Henry says playing with Kinsley's hand. "Emma left when he got here."

"I'm surprised she didn't want to stay." Regina says chuckling.

"She said that she wanted to give you guy's time to settle in. She is going to call sometime tomorrow." He says.

"Alright, well I am going to get a bottle ready for Kennedy." Regina says standing. "I am going pump keep them out of the twins room for about 20 minutes." She whispers in my ear.

"We will be down here." I say smiling. She smiles and heads upstairs. I sit down in the chair and watch the boys with the twins. I was just relaxing until someone starts crying.

"Daddy!" Roland yells. "Did I hurt her? I told mommy I wouldn't hurt her and she's crying." He says starting to cry.

"Hey, buddy. It's okay." I say walking over to him. "She is just hungry. All she wants is to be fed. Let's go see if mommy has her bottle ready." I say taking Kennedy from his arms. "Henry can you carry Kinsley up the stairs?"

"Yeah, I can take her." He says standing up. We all head upstairs and I knock on the door. "Regina, Kennedy is ready to eat." I say smiling.

"Well, I just finished with her bottle. Where is Roland?" She asks.

"I'm right here." Roland says walking into the room.

"Well, come sit down." Regina says smiling. "She seems to be a little hungry."

"She is." Roland says sitting down in the rocker. I place Kennedy back in his arms and Regina holds the bottle up to Kennedy's mouth. She immediately starts eating.

"Here, Roland, just hold it like this and she will do the rest." Regina says smiling.

"Okay." He says smiling and taking the bottle.

"Mom, I think Kinsley needs a diaper change." Henry says making a face.

"Yeah, it definitely smells like it." Regina says smiling. We look down at Kinsley and she smiles. "Yeah this little cutie pie definitely needs a change. Hand her over."

Henry hands Kinsley to Regina and Regina takes her to the changing table.

"We already need our first change of clothes." Regina says chuckling. Robin can you get a onesie out of the drawer.

"Yeah babe." I walk to her dresser and pull out a pink onesie. "Here you go. I'll go wash that out before we put it in the dirty clothes." She changes her and puts her in the pink one I pulled out for her. Of course I pulled out the one that says 'Daddy's Princess.' I couldn't help myself. I hear Regina chuckle when she picks her up. She rests her head on her shoulder and starts walking her back and forth.

"Mom, dad, let me know if you all need some help. I am going to go play video games." Henry says heading to his room.

"I want to play too." Roland says.

"Not right now. Kennedy is not finished eating. You have to wait." I say coming kneel next to him.

"Okay. Daddy can you take a picture of us?" Roland asks.

"Yeah, I can take your picture." I say smiling. I pull out my phone and took a picture of both of them. "Alright, picture is done and she is finished." I say taking the bottle. Kennedy starts crying as soon as I take the bottle away from her.

"Daddy you made her mad." Roland says laughing.

"I am going to make her stop crying." I say taking her from him. "Go play." I say chuckling. I grab a towel and put it over my shoulder. I place her head on my shoulder and start patting her back. "Come on mommy, let's go sit in our bed." I say grabbing her hand.

She chuckles and we walk into our room. She sits on the bed and I sit on the other side of her. I scoot closer to her and wrap my arm around her. "I can't believe we are holding them." Regina says smiling.

"I know just a few days ago I was talking to them through your belly." I say chuckling. "Now they are squirming and wiggling in our arms."

"They are so cute." She says smiling.

"They look so much like their mother." I say smiling.

"They look like you too." She says chuckling.

"I guess." I say chuckling. "Hopefully they will sleep for a few hours so you can rest, tonight."

"I highly doubt they will. They will probably wake up every hour." She says sighing.

"Well, I will let you rest. You are not doing this on your own. I can handle them." I say proudly.

"I know, but just like you want to let me rest, I want to let you rest too. I don't want to make you do all the work." She says smiling.

"Then I guess we will be waking up together." I say kissing her forehead.

"Fine by me. We may have to keep each other awake." She says chuckling.

"You might be right, babe." I say laughing. "If we get them both to sleep now, we may be able to take a nap."

"All we can do is hope." She says smiling.

Kinsley and Kennedy are now 2 days old. They are very good babies and smile constantly. Today we are giving them their first bath. May not be big deal for some people, but Regina and I couldn't be more excited to see how they react to water.

"Alright daddy, your girls are ready for their first bath." Regina says walking the girls into the bathroom.

"Dinner?" I ask curiously.

"They were both fed about an hour ago, burped, and I changed two dirty diapers." She says smiling.

"I love super mom." I say kissing her lips, then kissing both Kinsley and Kennedy's forehead. "Alright so I put their holders in the tub. Hopefully, they will stay in it."

"They should." Regina says handing Kinsley to me. Her dad bought us these chairs that they sit in while we bathe them. Hopefully, they work. I had already filled the tub with warm water. I place Kinsley in the seat and she just sits quietly. Regina placed Kennedy in her seat and she starts kicking and smiling.

"Well, we know who our wild child is going to be." I say tickling Kennedy's belly. She smiles immediately.

"You want your wild one?" Regina asks smiling.

"Sure." I say smiling. We switch sides and I grab a rag to start bathing her.

Regina puts her rag in the water and pulls it out. She squeezes the water over Kinsley's belly. Kinsley looks down confused then looks at her mommy and smiles. "Does that feel good princess? Yes, it does huh? You are going to be so relaxed after your bathe." Regina talks to her as she continues to squeeze water over her. Kinsley continued to smile and her eyes became heavy. "Don't you fall asleep on me, baby girl. Mommy hasn't even bathed you." Regina grabs the soap and soaps up the rag. She rubs it all over her chest and belly. She washed her arms and legs, then lifted her into her arms and washed her backside. Kinsley was the only one to have hair, so Regina gently rubbed her scalp with soap. That is what did it for Kinsley. See was fast asleep in moments. "Well, if Kinsley won't sleep all we need to do is put her in the tub." Regain says chuckling.

"That's good to know." I say smiling. I hadn't started bathing Kennedy because she was smiling and kicking when I poured the water on her.

Regina smiled at Kennedy and began rinsing the soap off of Kinsley. I watched her while Regina grabbed a towel for her. I helped her lift Kinsley into her arms. She wrapped her in the towel and tried to dry her off as carefully as possible. "I'm going into their room to change her and sit with her for a little while."

"Okay, I will meet you in there with doodlebug in a few minutes." I say smiling.

Regina's pov)

"Okay." I say smiling and walking out of the bathroom. I walk into their room and go to her dresser grabbing a onesie. I place her carefully on the changing table and grab a diaper. I continue to dry her off, then when she is dry, I put her diaper on. I slip her onesie on and she never budged. I lifted her back into my arms and couldn't help but smile. She was perfect. Her little hand wrapped around my finger as I sat down in the rocker. I gently kissed her forehead as she was in a deep slumber. I continued to rock her back and forth because I didn't want to put her down. I just wanted to hold her.

"She's still asleep?" Robin asks walking in.

"Yep, she is out." I say smiling.

"This one is not." He says looking down at Kennedy. "She is going to be our doodlebug that doesn't like to go to sleep."

"She just likes looking at her handsome daddy." I say smiling up at him.

He looked at me and smiled. "I would say the same thing, but."

"Kinsley is out cold." I interrupt chuckling.

"That's okay. They both know how beautiful their mommy is." He says smiling.

I smiled and watched as he tried to get Kennedy to calm down and relax.

"Emma is coming tomorrow to see them. She said she doesn't mind watching them if we wanted to get some sleep. Roland said he even wanted to help." I say smiling.

"That would be amazing." He says.

"That's what I said. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks." I say chuckling.

"The feeling is mutual." He says. "I think that is very sweet of her and I think you should tell her to come."

"I will call her after I put Kinsley down. I just want to hold her." I say smiling down at her.

"You're glowing." Robin says. I look up and see Robin smiling that big dimpled grin.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"You are glowing. You haven't stopped smiling since we got home from the hospital." He says smiling.

"Well, you can't blame me. We make beautiful babies." I say smiling.

"We do, Lovebug." He says happily.

"I'm about to rock myself to sleep." I say chuckling.

"Well, how about you put her down in her crib with a pacifier and you go lay down for a little while." He suggests.

"No, I will be fine. I just want to hold her." I say placing a pacifier in her mouth.

"You can't hold her forever you know." Robin says sitting on the footrest.

"I know." I say smiling. "But she is only two days old and I - I just want to snuggle with her." I say stuttering a little.

"Alright, but if your eyes start get too heavy again please put her down and rest. I'll even let you rest in that chair." Robin says smiling.

"Deal." I say smiling. I lean down and kiss her forehead lightly. A small smile graces her lips. "Ugh I never thought I would love someone else like I love Henry and then we create these two beautiful tiny humans."

"Tiny humans?" Robin asks chuckling.

"Sorry, I watched a lot of Grey's Anatomy while on bed rest." I say smiling.

"Clearly." He says chuckling.

"Is she asleep yet?" I ask.

"She is fighting it, but she will be in a few minutes." He says swaying back and forth.

"I think instead of sleeping I may go sit in a hot bath." I say smiling. "Would you like to join me?"

"That is a great idea." He says smiling.

"Alright I'll put her down and go run the water." I say standing up and walking to Kinsley's crib. I place her in it and grab the baby monitor. I turn both of them on and set one on the dresser. "Meet me in the bathroom and tell the boys to please stay quiet while playing their games."

"You got it babe. I will meet you in the bathroom." He says smiling.

"Hmmm I love you." I say kissing his cheek.

I head to the bathroom and take out the twins seats. I place them on a towel and began to undress. I turned on the hot water and watched it fill up. I stepped into the tub and the temperature immediately soothed me. I sit down with the water still running. Then I remembered Robin was coming in here so I turned the water off knowing when he sat down the water would rise. I waited patiently and he knocked on the door about 5 minutes later.

"Kinsley and Kennedy are both asleep and the boys are watching a movie in Henry's room." He says pulling his shirt over his head then locking the door. He finished undressing and then steps in and sits behind me. "Come see sexy." He says pulling back against his chest.

I chuckle a little. "You haven't called me sexy in the longest time." I say smiling.

"Well, you are." He says wrapping his arms around me. "This is weird."

"What's weird?" I ask looking back at him.

"Your stomach isn't round or hard anymore. Watching the woman I love carry my two children for 8 months was such a beautiful sight." He says smiling. "I kind of miss it."

"I don't." I say chuckling. "I was huge. I mean don't get me wrong, I loved having them inside me and being able to protect them, but between my back hurting and my feet, I was over being pregnant."

"Then this is a bad time to tell you that I want more kids, huh?" He says chuckling.

"Yes it is." I say chuckling. "Let's focus on our wedding first, then we can talk about more children."

"Oh deal! I sometimes forget we aren't married." He says chuckling. "I mean I always see you wearing your ring and I see you all the time and you just gave birth to our twins so I just look at you and think 'wow, my wife is amazing.'"

"Well, I mean I will eventually be your wife." I say smiling.

"Yes you will. Speaking of the wedding, what were you thinking to do for it?" He asks.

"Well, with the twins, I don't want anything too big. Maybe 50 to 75 people. Just close family and friends. Small venue, really elegant, but simple." I say smiling. "I thought about November, but that is really soon."

"How about February?" He asks. "That gives us about 7 months of planning."

"Hmmm February?" I say thinking. "I don't know, I would rather have our anniversary be in December or Janurary."

"Whatever you want, babe. As long as I get to marry you, it doesn't matter to me what day it is on." He says smiling.

"How long do you mind waiting?" I ask.

"I mean not like forever, but what were you thinking?" He asks curiously. "Wait, we talked about the wedding already. You said you wanted it in May."

"Yeah, I changed my mind. I want a winter wedding." I say smiling.

"I really want to get married in November, but next year." I say looking at him.

"That's over a year away." He says sadly.

"I know and I hate to wait that long, but the more I thought about it the more I wanted a November wedding. It would give us time with the twins, give us time to plan, give me time to lose some baby weight and fit into a super sexy dress that you could help me pick out." I say looking up at him.

"Is that what you want?" He asks.

"Yes." I say smiling sweetly.

"Well, I want you so November it is." He says smiling.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I say kissing his lips. "We can send out save the dates now."

"Okay." He says chuckling.

"That means we get to take pictures and we can take family pictures too so we can hang some up in the house." I say smiling.

"I like that idea." He says smiling.

"You make me so happy, you know that right?" I ask smiling up at him.

"Now I do." He says smiling.

"Shut up, you knew that." I say laughing. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He says kissing me sweetly.


End file.
